


The Evil Within Our House

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I ship these all so much, M/M, No Smut, Paranormal, Protectiveness, Romance, Self Harm, angry arguments, paranormal experiences, romance will happen eventually xD, self hate, sorry :(, spooky ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 45,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Sebastian saves Leslie from going to a mental hospital after his family was murdered. They decided to move from Krimson City, California to Denver, Colorado. They move in with ease and happily enjoy their stay, till things start happening. Stuff not being where they left it, bruises and cuts appearing on Leslie, then, ghosts, apparitions and hallucinations surround the family. They do their best to ignore it, till they discover who the ghost that's been haunting them is...





	1. Chapter 1

"That everything Leslie?" Sebastian asked as he placed his hand on the trunk door of the car, looking at his son.

Leslie Withers was his name, well...his previous name. He was now Leslie Castellanos, son to Sebastian Castellanos. While working on a case in Krimson City, poor Leslie's family had become victim to a serial killer in the area. Leslie, despite his mental problems, used his quick thinking and hid while the intruder invaded his house. Leslie told the police he didn't know what was going on or what happened, and the only thing Sebastian could say to that was: thank god he didn't.

Leslie's family was brutally murdered, Sebastian didn't trust a mental hospital to take care of him so he recommended he himself take care of the teenager. Leslie was 13 when everything happened, and he is currently 15, 5'3 and weighs less than 130 lbs. He was still a child, mentally, and looked at things from a different perspective.

Sebastian didn't trust public schools, so he tried getting a tutor to come by the house while Sebastian was at work. The tutor was female, and her name was Laura. She had beautiful long black hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. Leslie seemed to like her a lot, and that was all Sebastian needed. 

Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts by Leslie shifting on his feet from one side to another, his head down and body hunched over. "E-Everything we need..." he repeated back to Sebastian before nodding and giving a slight smile. His lips were femininely pink, but that could've just been because of Leslie's albino disease that made his hair and skin completely white. Though the only thing that stood out on Leslie, were his dark black eyes and the scars that remained on his skin.

Sebastian nodded and closed the trunk door before leading Leslie to the passenger side of the car and helping him inside. He was about to pull the seatbelt over Leslie but was stopped by Leslie doing it himself. He looked up at Sebastian with a happy smile. "Good job Leslie," Sebastian said and placed his hand on top of Leslie's soft, white hair and ruffled it.

Leslie hummed softly and played with his hands as Sebastian stopped and closed the door to his side and got into the drivers seat. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this Leslie? I don't want to force you to a new place you don't want to go to...Colorado is a long drive." Sebastian said looking at Leslie.

"I'm sure...S-Sebastian." Leslie said with a smile.

"As long as you're sure..." Sebastian said before starting the car and, with one last look, drove from his old house and onto a trip to a whole new place....

\- - - - - 

They left the house at the early hour of 7 AM, and it was now currently 11 PM. They drove from Krimson City, California to Uta. Leslie had his seat leaned back all the way and a blanket draped over him. Sebastian passed glances now and then at his son to make sure he was comfortable.

Sebastian rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gently shook Leslie, who had an immediate reaction and jumped up, looking at Sebastian. "Sorry Les," Sebastian said with a frown and pulled onto an exit. "We're going to stop and rest for the night okay? We can't afford a hotel at the moment but I made sure there was room in the backseat for you to sleep." Sebastian said and pulled up into a parking lot.

"Wh-What about you...?" Leslie asked with concern in his eyes. Sebastian smiled a little at that.

"I'll be fine." He said and stopped the car. He got out and opened the door to the backseat and moved a few things before laying a thick blanket over the seat so the buckles wouldn't press against Leslie. "There." he said as Leslie got out and crawled into the back.

"Th-Thank you..." Leslie said." Sebastian smiled and kissed Leslie's head.

"You're welcome." he said gently and laid another blanket over Leslie and closed the doors and got into the drivers seat and sighed slightly to himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, sitting up and uncovered.

\- - - - - - 

When Sebastian woke up, it was way to early in the morning. He looked at his watch and saw it read 6AM. He growled and grumped lightly to himself about how dumb it was to wake up at that time. He looked out the window and saw it was lightly raining. "Crap..." He mumbled to himself and sighed. He turned his head and looked back at Leslie.

Leslie was already sitting up, a book in his hands and a headphone in his ears. Sebastian could tell it was piano music playing given how calm Leslie looked.

"Morning." Sebastian said with a chuckle. "You're up early." He commented with a slight smile as he looked at Leslie. Leslie in response looked up to Sebastian with a sheepish smile.

"M-Morning... a-and I-I woke up a little while ago. Th-The rain startled me." Leslie stuttered and closed his book, taking his headphone out.

"I see." Sebastian said and stretched his back with a sigh. "You hungry?" He asked. Leslie nodded in response and set his book down. "Climb in the front seat. We'll see if we can find somewhere to eat." Sebastian said and cracked his neck as Leslie crawled into the passenger seat.

Sebastian started the car and continued to drive down the road, passing by all sorts of shops and stores before finally pulling up to a diner and exiting the car. The parking lot to the diner was relatively empty, apart from a few cars. Sebastian and Leslie got out of the car and entered the diner. It was empty, like Sebastian expected but had a few people spread apart in seats.

Sebastian and Leslie took a seat at a table and looked over the menu together. They both settled on pancakes for their breakfast. A waitress came to their table and gave a sweet smile to the both of them. Mary was her name as she took our orders. Leslie asked for bubble water and I asked for coffee. With a nod, she left to get our food.

"Leslie?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm?" Leslie responded, lifting his head up to look at Sebastian. 

"You're sure you want to make this drive to Colorado?" Sebastian asked. 

Leslie just gave a smile. "O-Of course I'm sure..." Leslie said as Mary gave them their food and drinks before walking away. "I-I'm excited about the move.." Leslie added.

"Really?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes full of shock. He was happy his son was comfortable moving away from home, but at the same time it concerned him. Leslie gave a small nod, and without another word, they began eating their breakfast.

\- - - - - - - 

 

After breakfast, Sebastian made a stop at a gas station to fill their car full of gasoline and pick up a few snacks for the trip. Sebastian was uncomfortable when he let Leslie into the gas station since his albinism tended to weird people out. It wasn't everyday you see someone who's skin and hair are as white as paper.

Leslie never seemed bothered by it and that made Sebastian happy, but it still made Sebastian sad to see so many people giving weird looks to the boy he cared for so much.

They got into the car together and both let out a sigh, making Sebastian chuckle. Sebastian rubbed his head for a moment before taking off his vest and tie, throwing them into the back seat and stretched. Leslie was in black sweatpants and wore a blue hoodie. "We ready to make our last few hours of the trip?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Leslie who had a book in his lap.

"Y-Yep!" Leslie answered with a smile that made Sebastian smile.

"Alright, lets get going then." Sebastian said and started the car, driving from the station and continuing their journey to the cold state of Colorado.

\- - - - - - - 

It didn't take long for the relaxing light rain and cloudy skies to pick up and rain down hard on their car. It was relaxing in a way, but only slowed their trip due to having to be careful and traffic picking up.

"This isn't going to slow down anytime soon." Sebastian sighed and turned to look at Leslie, who was still reading. "You should probably get some rest. It'll be a while before this clears up." Sebastian said and rubbed his neck.

Leslie nodded in response, but before he closed his eyes he placed his hand on the radio and changed the station to a classical music playing station. A soft piano song started playing and ran in Sebastian's ears. He recognized it as Claire De Lune by Claude Debussy and listened to it quietly. As the song went on, Sebastian glanced over at his son who had fallen asleep peacefully, making Sebastian smile and stare ahead at the road, no longer caring about the traffic, just about this calming moment....

Then a car honked their horn behind him for Sebastian to move forward.

\- - - - - - 

 

"Leslie." Sebastian's voice was soft as he shook Leslie's shoulders. Leslie had a better reaction this time and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked at his dad and stared for a moment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hmm?" Leslie hummed softly in response before sitting up. The rain had stopped, thankfully. 

 

"We're here." Sebastian said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have to highlight and copy/paste the links here to see the images, sorry if it's trouble >~< I will put the same links at the bottom notes as well, 
> 
> Their House: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/8/18/m3otxgnsbf.jpg  
> Leslie's Room: https://howdoesshe.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Teen-Girls-Bedroom-with-a-loft-bed-300x200.jpg  
> Sebastian's Room: http://www.kilanychocolate.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/blue-and-tan-master-bedroom-rodecci-tan-and-blue-decor-tan-and-blue-walls-508x381.jpg

It was around evening time when they arrived in Colorado and to their new house. Leslie looked at the clock and it read 5:30 PM. Leslie and Sebastian, well... more of Leslie, excitedly got out of the car and opened their car trunk and started carrying boxes inside the house before it got do dark.

Thankfully the agent who sold them the house was kind enough to pay for a delivery crew to have their furniture from California delivered to Colorado and into the new house, which just meant their other minor items had to be put around their new small two story house. It might've looked big on the outside, but it was small on the inside.

They continued going back and forth with placing marked boxes into the rooms where they belonged. Sebastian carried the kitchen boxes and boxes with his own things, while Leslie carried the living room boxes and his own things.

By the time they had finished, it was around 8 PM. They were equally exhausted before sitting down in the kitchen and snaking on raw ramen as their dinner before getting their bedroom boxes and carrying them to their rooms. Leslie's room was upstairs and at the end of the hallway to the right, while Sebastian's was the first door on the left.

Leslie's room already had his "bed and desk" installed, but the walls were blank and his desk was empty. His bed was just a mattress without pillows and his carpet was a plain black.

Leslie started unpacking everything. He first started with his bed, putting his sheets and blankets over the bed and setting his gigantic and soft pillows down, along with a stuffed bunny he always had.

He then moved to his desk and started setting up all his artistic and sewing item, such as pencils, colored pencils, markers, sketch books and sketch paper, needles/knitting needles, thread, yarn and all that stuff. 

Leslie grabbed his suitcase which had all of his clothes and just pushed it into the closet to deal with later

He lastly moved to his final box, which was packed with photos of either him/Sebastian, Sebastian or photos they've taken. He neatly hung them on the wall before taking a step back and looking at his completed room. He smiled, proud of himself with how quick he finished but despite him thinking that, he looked at the clock and sweat dropped seeing it was a quarter till midnight.

Sebastian on the other hand was having an easier time with setting his room up. Like Leslie, his bed and bigger furniture were already there. He just put his blankets over the bed and threw down his pillows. He unrolled a small carpet in front of his bed and moved his suit case with his clothes into his small closet.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes getting tired as he hung a few photos and put his lamp onto his nightstand, along with other minor things before changing out of his clothes and into sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. He walked out of his room and went to his sons, knocking once and waiting a second before entering. 

Sebastian chuckled seeing his sons finished room and smiled. "Ready to get to bed?" Sebastian questioned and rubbed his sons head. Leslie was wearing something similar to Sebastian as his nightclothes. He nodded his head happily and hugged Sebastian. Sebastian gladly returned the hug and kissed Leslie's head gently. 

"Goodnight, Leslie." Sebastian said.

"G-Goodnight dad." Leslie said and climbed up to his bed and laid down. Sebastian turned off his bedroom light and made his way to his own room.

He stepped inside and stopped to look at his room before rubbing his neck.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..." Sebastian mumbled to himself before turning off the lights in his room and laying down in his own bed, facing the dark ceiling and just staring up at it. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their House: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/8/18/m3otxgnsbf.jpg  
> Leslie's Room: https://howdoesshe.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Teen-Girls-Bedroom-with-a-loft-bed-300x200.jpg  
> Sebastian's Room: http://www.kilanychocolate.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/blue-and-tan-master-bedroom-rodecci-tan-and-blue-decor-tan-and-blue-walls-508x381.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

When Leslie woke up, it was to the smell of something sweet. He shifted in his bed before sighing at the un-comfortableness and climbing down from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. A few boxes were still littered around but Leslie wasn't concerned with them. He simply changed his sweatpants to clean ones, throwing his worn ones into his laundry basket before stepping outside of his room.

The hallway had a few boxes around it too, but a long rug was placed from the end of the hallway by Leslie's room to the beginning of the hall that lead down to stairs. Leslie also noticed a small table between the doors of Sebastian's room and the hallway closet. Leslie made his way past the boxes and down the stairs to the living room and kitchen.

Once he got to the end of the staircase, he looked to his left, where the living room was. Their L shaped couch was there, along with boxes streamed around the room. A few things were already placed around, like their large Tv plugged in and ready to be used and the small rug in front of the couch with a coffee table on top.

He then looked to his right, where the kitchen was. It was an island kitchen with no dinner table. Sebastian and Leslie found it more comforting and enjoying to eat in the living room, watching Tv together when they ate. The kitchen had a few things from their boxes unpacked as well. Empty and full boxes were on the counter and the ground. Sebastian was standing by the stove. He looked up, acknowledging his sons presence as he gave a small smile.

"Good morning Leslie." Sebastian said with a smile as he placed a small plate of pancakes and bacon down, along with a mug with ice and bubble water. "I made breakfast." He said. Leslie smiled and walked over, waiting for Sebastian to finish making his own plate so he could carry them to the living room.

Sebastian caught onto what Leslie was waiting for and made his plate. "I-I would've helped you u-unpack." Leslie said, breaking the silence as he continued waiting for Sebastian's plate.

"I know, I just wanted to get the more important stuff taken care of." Sebastian said with a small smile as he finished with his plate and let Leslie take it, moving it to the living room and setting them onto the coffee table. Sebastian soon followed holding their cups of bubble water and coffee. He set them down and took a seat with Leslie on the couch.

"Y-You pick wh-what we watch." Leslie said with a smile as he took his plate carefully and started eating. Sebastian nodded, taking a quick drink of his coffee as he turned on the Tv and searched through channels. He soon settled on a very inappropriate show called South Park. There were a few... safe... episodes he let Leslie watch, but only with Sebastian there. He clicked on the channel and the show popped up. Thankfully, the intro had just ended.

The episode was called "How To Eat With Your Butt" and made Sebastian a little hesitant to let them watch it, but was glad he chose it when he heard Leslie give the occasional laugh or giggle at the 4 main children's actions. He couldn't help but snicker himself when he saw Kenny in his parka backwards and doing a handstand.

The two ate their breakfast in silence as they watched the show together. As they continued eating, Sebastian noticed something on Leslie's neck below his hoodie. It made him sit up quickly, setting his plate down and pausing the show, catching Leslie by surprise.

"Leslie, take off your hoodie." he said quickly. Leslie looked at him confused for a moment, before nodding slowly and taking off his hoodie, leaving him in a white tank-top that blended with his skin. He looked at Leslie's neck, and he saw it. A dark, purple bruise was forming on his sons neck. 

Sebastian knelt down in front of Leslie and looked at the bruise. "Wh-What is it...?" Leslie asked a little afraid.

"You have a bruise on your neck. Did you hit it on something somehow?" Sebastian asked concerned. Leslie just shook his head, his little body shaking. Sebastian frowned at the sight and gently hugged him. "Hey.. hey it's okay Leslie. Maybe it just happened in your sleep." He said softly, trying to calm his son down.

Leslie curled up, leaning into Sebastian's comforting grasp as he nodded his head slowly against his chest. "M-Maybe..." Leslie said quietly.

Sebastian smiled weakly and kissed his sons head. "Here, you just sit comfortably and keep watching Tv. I'll unpack in the kitchen." Sebastian said standing up. Leslie just nodded his head, which made Sebastian extremely concerned.

Usually whenever Sebastian tried to make his son relax, he always insisted he help Sebastian with whatever it was, he was twice as worried now that his son just simply said yes to relaxing. Maybe the sudden marks on him really did freak him out that badly. Sebastian kissed his head gently before going to the kitchen to unpack things quietly, still worried for his son...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/8/20/enftahsq6t.jpg  
> This is their kitchen, again you have to copy and paste the link above to see it >~< sorry!!!

Once Sebastian had fully unpacked the boxes, he took a moment to admire how the kitchen looked when it was fully finished. Sebastian knew what to add as a finishing touch though. He set to work in the kitchen, pulling ingredients from the fridge they stocked and got set to work, he looked over to see Leslie still curled up on the couch watching the offensive TV show.

Sebastian gave a small smile as he continued to work in the kitchen. He planned on making cookies. Yes, cookies, to see if he could cheer Leslie up. Sebastian continued to work in the kitchen till he heard rustling sounds and Leslie going upstairs. He watched as Leslie paused the TV and went upstairs.

He heard the bathroom door close and he let out a small sigh to himself. "I hope he likes it here...." Sebastian said to himself as he kept working. He moved his things to the small counter in the middle of the kitchen, but a sudden coldness came at him.

He looked at the fridge and saw it was open. He rose an eyebrow before slowly walking over to it and staring. "I know I closed this...." Sebastian said to himself as he closed the fridge and stared for a moment longer before shrugging and going back to the counter and continuing his makings.

A few minutes later, Leslie came back downstairs and walked over to the couch, but stopped. "D-Dad?" Leslie's innocent voice called out. Sebastian looked up at his son and set the things down.

"Yes?" He answered and walked over to Leslie, who seemed to look a little confused.

"D-Did you move the remote? I-It's not where I left it..." Leslie said as he started looking around their couch for the device.

"No, I was in the kitchen the whole time." Sebastian said thinking this was a little strange. "Maybe you misplaced it?" Sebastian questioned.

"I-I know I put it on the coffee table..." Leslie said and knelt down to look under the couch. No such luck. "C-Can you help look for it?" He asked, standing from his spot and looking at Sebastian with pleading eyes.

Sebastian just chuckled before ruffling Leslie's hair. "Don't worry, of course I'll help." Sebastian said. Leslie gave a wide smile.

"Th-Thanks." He stuttered out in a cute voice as the two started looking around for the remote. Still no sign of it, till Sebastian looked at the ground and saw a budge under the small rug he had placed down. He knelt down and picked up the corner of the rug, sure enough, the remote was there.

"I found it." Sebastian said and picked it up. He and Leslie exchanged glances before deciding to drop it. Sebastian walked to the kitchen and put the cookies into the oven to bake and walked over to Leslie, sitting down beside his son and watching the TV.

"How do you like the new house?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"I-I like it." Leslie said with a smile as he glanced around the living room. "I-It has a lot of space..." Leslie said.

"That's good, I'm glad you like the new home." Sebastian said returning the smile.

"Wh-What about you? Wh-What do you think about the new house?" Leslie asked.

Sebastian was caught off guard for a moment at the question, but gave a small smile as he leaned back. "I like it here. It's a new start in a new place. The house is exactly what we wanted, and that's all we need." Sebastian said and smiled. He looked up when he heard the ding come from the oven. "Hold on." He said and kissed Leslie's head before going to the kitchen.

Sebastian turned off the oven and pulled out the cookies from the oven carefully with his oven mitt and left them on the counter to cool off. He took the oven mitt off and cleared off the counter for a few minutes before turning to the cookies and checking if they were cooled enough. "Leslie, come over here." Sebastian said and pulled out something for both of them to drink.

Leslie stood from his spot and walked over to their kitchen. His nose twitched as he smelt the cookies and he raised an eyebrow. "Y-You baked cookies? A-And didn't burn the new house?" Leslie asked with a playful smile. "I-I'm surprised and proud." Leslie said.

Sebastian gasped and placed his hand on his chest, a fake look of hurt in his eyes. "Well it's good to know how much faith you have in me Leslie." Sebastian said with a playful angry tone and looked away, eyes closed dramatically.

Leslie giggled and went to his dads side and gave him a hug, which Sebastian was happy to return. "Th-Thanks for making cookies dad." Leslie said with a smile and grabbed two of the cookies, handing one to Sebastian and keeping the one for himself. The two bit into them and were pleased with how they tasted.

They pulled up two chairs by the small counter in the middle of the kitchen and ate cookies together. They were down to only 4 cookies left. They were about to eat two more, till a knock at the door interrupted. Sebastian rose an eyebrow but stood up and walked to the door and opened it. 

A man stood at the door. He immediately caught Sebastian's eye. He wore a white long-sleeved button up, fit with a black vest and a red tie that matched his black pants. His hair was black and slicked back, his brown eyes were concealed by a pair of glasses.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Uh... hi." Sebastian said awkwardly.

The man chuckled. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but I heard you just moved into the neighborhood and I wanted to welcome you." the man said. "I'm Joseph. Your neighbor." He introduced and held out a gloved hand, which Sebastian grabbed and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian said. "I'm Sebastian." He said and glanced over to Leslie and nudged his head signaling for Leslie to come over. Leslie did so and stood from his stool and walked over to Sebastian, who moved out of the way so he could see Joseph. "And this is my son, Leslie. Leslie, this is our neighbor Joseph." Sebastian finished with introductions.

Leslie gave a small smile at Joseph and gave a shy wave. Joseph returned the smile and copied the albino, giving a wave. "It's nice to meet you two." Joseph said. "I hope you like the neighborhood here." Joseph said and turned his head to look around at the other houses surrounding the dead-end street.

"We are, thank you." Sebastian said. "How long have you lived here?" Sebastian asked.

"Almost 7 years." Joseph answered and turned his head back to look at Sebastian and Leslie. "Did you guys have any trouble moving in?"

"No, thankfully."

"Oh well that's good to hear." Joseph said and looked at his wrist where a watch was. "I've got to go, but if you two need anything don't hesitate to come to me." Joseph said. Sebastian nodded in response and they said their goodbyes. Joseph left and Sebastian closed the door and sat back down with his son.

"H-He seems nice." Leslie said and sat down on the couch.

"He does," Sebastian commented. "Let's watch some Tv, yeah? Maybe later we can walk around town and familiarize ourselves." Sebastian said. Leslie nodded excitedly as he pressed play on the Tv and switched to a movie. The two sat in silence, watching the movie together happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty I've come up with this so it's less confusing
> 
> \- - - - - means Timeskip, 
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ means scene change  
> m'kay??????  
> anyway enjoy ^^

Sometime during the movie, Leslie had fallen asleep curled up into Sebastian. After getting near the end of the movie ,holding a sleeping Leslie, Sebastian fell asleep as well on the couch. The movie had ended and a peaceful silence filled the house as the two slept quietly.

They slept peacefully, till the sound of glass breaking forced Leslie out of his sleep. Leslie jolted up and looked around frantically for anything and looked at Sebastian. Leslie shook Sebastian rapidly trying to get him to wake up. His efforts were wasted as Sebastian continued sleeping.

Leslie let out a faint whimper as he looked around the living room. It was lit by the lamp on the table, the rest of the house was pitch black. Leslie hugged himself as he stood up from the couch and looked around slowly. He walked behind the couch and towards the kitchen, but froze when he heard footsteps upstairs. They came down hard against the upstairs floor, thumping loudly.

Leslie's heart raced as he looked back at Sebastian. "D-Dad!" Leslie's soft voice came out panicked as he tried getting Sebastian awake. The panic in his voice was enough to wake Sebastian up, he looked around before turning around and looking at Leslie.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked standing up and climbing over the couch and standing beside his shaking son. 

"S-Something b-broke and I heard footsteps." Leslie whimpered out and hugged himself tightly out of fear. Sebastian frowned seeing his son like this. He looked over to the kitchen and then back to Leslie.

"I'll check it out, I want you to go to Joseph's house and call for help okay? He's right next door." Sebastian said and watched as Leslie nodded, darting to the front door and rushing to Joseph's house.

Sebastian waited till Leslie was gone before looking up and tensing up when he heard the loud, thundering footsteps. Sebastian walked to the kitchen and looked through the drawers before finding what he was looking for. His handgun.

He pulled the clip out and counted 5 bullets before putting it back into place, spinning the clip and pulling the trigger back before slowly making his way up the stairs to investigate the possible intruder.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Leslie ran out of the house and to the house next door, Joseph's house. He rushed to Joseph's front porch and started banging on the door. It only took what seemed like half a second for the door to open, revealing Joseph in sweatpants and a white tank top. He looked at Leslie and saw the fear in the albino's eyes.

"Leslie? what is it?" Joseph asked. 

"S-Someone b-broke into our house a-and we need t-to call for help. D-Dad is looking around the house." Leslie tried to explain to the best of his abilities despite his obvious paranoia and fear.

Joseph was quick to act, going to his living room and grabbing his cellphone, dialing 911 and explaining the situation to the operator. Joseph stood outside with Leslie, talking to the operator. As they did this, they heard the sound of a gunshot from the house next to them. Their heads snapping towards the direction of the Castellanos' house.

"D-Dad!" Leslie shouted and started running towards his house.

"Leslie! No!" Joseph shouted. "Shit!" He said to himself before going after Leslie, barely managing to grab him by the wrist before Leslie could enter the house.

Joseph froze for a moment, shuddering from a sudden cold feeling that came over him. Leslie doing the same. "Wh-What's that smell?" Leslie questioned, using his sleeve to cover his nose.

"Sebastian?" Joseph called out, looking around their house before looking at the staircase when he heard the sound of something dropping and hitting the ground hard.

Joseph didn't hesitate to run upstairs, Leslie following behind, and to Sebastian, who was standing in the doorway of Leslie's room, eyes widened and hands empty. His gun was on the ground beside him. The faint sound of sirens rang in their ears as they all slowly approached the room and looked inside.

All of them were frozen in fear when they saw what was written on the walls of Leslie's room, fear, anger and panic coursing through them. 

 

 

L E S L I E  
W I L L  
D I E


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I published the last chapter I heard noises in my attic O^O

Leslie stood beside his dad in the doorway to his room, his body was frozen and shaking. Those 3 words completely shut Leslie down as he stared at them. They were written in black sharpie, one from Leslie's desk. 

Noticing his sons visible panic, Sebastian covered Leslie's eyes and pulled him away from the room as the police entered their house, guns and flashlights out. 

Joseph stepped up and started explaining to the officer what happened. They were lead outside of the house while it was searched thoroughly and questioned.

Sebastian sat Leslie down in the open door to one of the officers car so he could catch his breath and attempt to calm down, though given what he just saw, it was doubtful Leslie could be calm.

Sebastian stepped away for a moment to help Joseph with the questioning and left Leslie curled up into himself in the seat. He looked up at his house and let out a small sigh. But, then he noticed something. His eyes squinted slightly to get a better look, when he saw what it was, he panicked. There was a figure standing in front of one of the upstairs windows. To be precise, it was his own bedroom window.

"D-Dad! there's someone I-in my room!" Leslie frantically said to get his fathers attention Sebastian heard it, along with a few nearby officers who went inside to investigate. Sebastian didn't leave Leslie's side after that...

\- - - - 

What felt like days was only a few hours till the police gave their full report. They looked through every inch of the house and found nothing, but the part that made it all the more strange was there weren't any signs of a break in. The thing Leslie heard break was the light bulb in the bathroom.

The police said they were going to file a full report, as well as have patrol cars around at night time and to ensure their safety they were posting one of their officers to guard them outside in their car. Sebastian however wasn't comfortable with this. He could protect himself and his son no matter what, but knowing it'd make Leslie feel a bit safer he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Sebastian sighed as he watched the police drive away from their house, except for one car and looked down at Leslie. "I'm guessing you don't want to stay in here either huh?" Sebastian questioned and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes closing and shaking his head as he sighed.

"N-Not really... e-even with the other officer here." Leslie said looking down and hugging himself.

"Sebastian?" A different voice came into the conversation making Sebastian's eyes open as he looked at Joseph. "Like you said, you wont feel comfortable in that house... and I felt like offering you two to stay in my house for a few days to get over this." Joseph said.

Sebastian smiled a little and looked into Joseph's eyes. "Thanks Joseph, we appreciate it but I don't want us to be a bother." Sebastian said.

Joseph shook his head and waved a gloved hand faintly. "Nonsense. I insist, have the officer go with you and Leslie to get some spare clothes and whatever else you need." Joseph said and pushed his glasses up.

"Joseph... are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked and stood straight.

"Positive." Joseph answered

"As long as you're sure." Sebastian said and looked at the officer and nodded his head towards the house. "Leslie, why don't you go with Joseph and I'll get your things, alright?" Sebastian said and watched as Leslie didn't hesitate to agree. 

Joseph placed a hand on Leslie's shoulder and lead him to his house as the officer exited his car and walked inside the house with Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed a backpack and filled it with a few of Leslie's clothes, artist supplies and his stuffed bear named Kenny. He then went to his room and got 2 pairs of clothes and his handgun, handgun ammunition and his bowie knife before exiting the house, locking the door behind him.

Sebastian made sure to tell the officer he was staying with Joseph before going to his house and entering. Leslie was sitting at the dining table with Joseph who had three mugs on the table. 

Joseph acknowledged Sebastian's presence and looked up. "Get everything okay?" he asked standing up as Sebastian walked over to them with the suitcase.

"Yeah, thanks again for doing this Joseph. It means a lot to us." Sebastian said with a smile, which Joseph gladly returned. 

"It's the least I could do." Joseph said and saw the suitcase. "Go ahead and sit with Leslie, I'll bring this up to the guest room." Joseph said and took the suitcase before Sebastian could say anything and carried it upstairs.

Sebastian walked over to Leslie and placed his hand on top of Leslie's head and ruffled his soft white hair. "You doing okay?" Sebastian asked and knelt down in front of his son. Leslie just nodded his head and tightened the grip he had on the mug. Sebastian noticed this and stood up. "It'll be okay Leslie. I wont let anything get you." Sebastian said with seriousness that made Leslie smile.

"I-I know you wont." Leslie said and stood up hugging Sebastian. He happily returned the hug and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They pulled away as Joseph came back downstairs and over to them.

Joseph managed to see them hugging and it made a dorky smile come onto his face. "Your bedroom is the first on the left. I made the beds for you guys." Joseph said and picked up one of the mugs and held it out to Sebastian. He took it and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's coffee." Joseph said taking a sip of his own coffee. "It's also almost 7 AM." He added and set his mug down.

"Are you serious? It's already 7?" Sebastian questioned and looked outside. Sure enough, the faint gleam of sunlight was forcing its way up. "And you didn't give coffee to Leslie right?"

"No of course not. It's tea. I don't think a caffeine-charged Leslie would be good." Joseph said. Leslie pouted and stuck his tongue out at Joseph like a child before returning to drinking his tea. Joseph chuckled.

"Alright... and again, thanks Joseph." Sebastian said with a grateful smile. Joseph nodded his head and continued drinking his coffee, as did Sebastian. Leslie finished his drink first and instead of leaving it in the sink, he washed the cup, dried it and put it away. Joseph raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but decided against it.

"Leslie, why don't you go get sleep anyway? It's been a rough night and morning. You need the sleep." Sebastian said setting his mug down and leading Leslie upstairs, who followed without complaint, and into the guest room. There were two beds in the room, one on the opposite side of the room. Leslie made his way towards the on in the corner of the room.

Leslie has always had a thing with having his bed against something. He didn't like the idea of something being able to pop up on either side, so his bed was always against a wall so it made him feel safer. Sebastian smiled a little as he remembered how Leslie asked Sebastian to move the bed to the corner of the room when he was first adopted. 

He walked over to Leslie's side as he got into bed and curled up under the blankets. Sebastian made sure he was tucked in properly before kissing Leslie's forehead and walking downstairs and back to Joseph.

"You're a good father Sebastian, Leslie looks really comfortable around you." He said taking a drink from his coffee.

"He looked comfortable around you too." Sebastian commented and sat down as well, drinking from his mug and feeling his muscles relax as the caffeine filled his body.

Joseph smiled at the comment and finished his drink and walked over to the sink, setting it inside and walking back over. "When Leslie washed his mug and put it away, does he always do stuff like that?" Joseph asked.

Sebastian nodded his head. "I adopted him years ago. He never really had a home, so when I adopted him he wanted to keep his new home as nice as he could. He did chores all the time while I was working." Sebastian said and gave a small smile as more memories filled his head.

"It's good you two have such a strong relationship together." Joseph said and rubbed his eyes sighing. "Maybe you and I should get some sleep too." Joseph said taking off his glasses and cleaned them. Sebastian nodded his head and stood up, putting his mug in the sink as well before walking up to the guest room and looking at Leslie for a moment.

Sebastian made sure he was asleep before kicking off his shoes, pants and button up. It left him in his boxers and he pulled out a tank-top and pulled that over his tanned skin. He laid down in bed, closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

It was 1:40 when Leslie woke up, yet it was already getting dark. He saw his dad in the other bed and smiled seeing him sleeping peacefully for once. Leslie stood up from the bed and changed into sweatpants and a tank-top. He grabbed his dad's and his own dirty clothes and folded them neatly, setting them by the backpack of their clean clothes and walked out of the room.

He saw Joseph's door closed and made sure he was quiet as he went downstairs and to the kitchen to get water. He noticed dishes in the sink and unconsciously started to wash them. It was a habit he never grew out of, he wanted to keep his own house clean, but at other peoples houses he would clean them just as well.

Once he dried and put away the dishes, he got his glass of water and sat down on the couch quietly drinking his water. He looked around Joseph's living room and noticed that there weren't any pictures in the room, apart from one of Joseph when he was much younger and what seemed to be his family.

Leslie smiled as he stood from his spot and walked over to the picture, looking at it and admiring how happy they looked. He snapped out from his thoughts as he heard footsteps from the stairs and turned his head to look at the stairs just as Joseph came down them,

"Hey, glad to see you're up." Joseph said with a friendly smile and walked over to Leslie's side. "Ah, looking at that old thing? "Joseph asked with a chuckle as he picked up the picture frame from the wall and looked at it. "This was when I graduated high school. I graduated at 16 years old so my parents could see me graduate." He said with a sad smile.

Leslie noticed the sadness in his smile and wrapped his arms around Joseph, hugging his waist and catching Joseph by surprise. "I-I'm sure they're really proud of you." Leslie said sweetly and smiled up at Joseph.

Joseph felt tears forming in his eyes and he wiped them from under his glasses. "Thank you Leslie, that really means a lot to me." Joseph said and returned the hug before the two pulled away. "How about we make lunch for when Sebastian wakes up? You can help me if you want." Joseph said and felt a smile tug on his lips at the way Leslie's eyes lit up.

"I-I'd like to help!" he said excitedly and walked to the kitchen with Joseph. They started making something light to eat as they waited for Sebastian to get up. Leslie decided to go wake up Sebastian before the food got cold and walked inside. He walked over to Sebastian and reached a hand out to shake him, but stopped when he heard Sebastian mumbling something, a name. Two names,

"Myra... Lily...."

Leslie's eyes widened and he quickly retreated his hand and looked down. He frowned a little but shook Sebastian gently to get him a little awake before going downstairs and helping Joseph set the table without a word. Joseph noticed the sad aura that surrounded the albino. "Leslie, is everything okay?" He asked and placed a hand on Leslie's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." Leslie said and forced a smile to Joseph as Sebastian came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I slept in, didn't realize how tired I was." Sebastian said and walked over to the two. "What'd you make?"

"We made pasta, just something light to eat." Joseph said and sat down with all of them at the table. "Leslie helped out a lot, I was surprised to see he knew what to do." Joseph said.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, that's Leslie. He always loves to help out," Sebastian said and looked at Leslie with a smile, but it faltered when he saw how silent Leslie was and him just eating quietly.

Joseph noticed the conflict between the two and looked at Leslie. "Did you sleep well last night Leslie?" Joseph asked with a smile. Leslie just nodded his head and kept eating.

"I slept well. Thank you." Leslie added and finished eating. He stood up from the table and washed his plate quietly, both Joseph and Sebastian's gaze fixed on Leslie as he picked up a few things. "I'm going to the library for a little... I'll be back." Leslie said and held up his wallet and a strange looking bracelet he placed on his wrist before exiting.

"What was that bracelet?" Joseph asked and looked at Sebastian

"A few months after I adopted Leslie I found out that he liked exploring everything in the house. He spent hours outside just looking around and I told him when he turned 14 he could go around the neighborhood, but I asked that he wear that bracelet with a tracker inside so if anything happened I knew where he was." Sebastian explained.

"Isn't it a little... I don't know, extreme? to put a tracker on your child?" Joseph questioned.

"He was all for it, in fact he didn't argue or complain about it." Sebastian said. "A few months after he turned 15 I let him go around town and trusted him more with being alone." Sebastian said. "He knows his way around this town a little, despite us just moving here." Sebastian said.

"I'm more worried about what happened yesterday, and those marks on him. How could those happen?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know about the bruises... they just randomly showed up when we were eating breakfast. I assumed he hit his neck on something by accident." Sebastian said. "And, what happened yesterday? I don't know Joseph." Sebastian said sighing. "It looked like a break-in, but there weren't any signs of someone entering or leaving." He said and leaned back.

Joseph reached over and placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'll help you find out who did this to you and Leslie." Joseph said making Sebastian smile.

The two returned to eating their food as they waited for Leslie to return home, sitting in silence and unaware of what was happening to Leslie...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update!!! The last chapter I left on a cliffhanger and I didn't have the time or the space to put the "dramatic occurrence" that happens to Leslie in this chapter, so this will come out in two parts. Sawwy >~<
> 
> I RECCOMEND NOT READING THIS CHAPTER TILL THE SECOND ONE COMES OUT SOON!!!!! If you want the drama, wait, if you don't mind no drama YET then read ahead

Leslie left the house in a rush. He couldn't be in the same room with Sebastian after what he heard. Leslie of course knew that Sebastian loved him, but after hearing the story of Myra and Lily he always felt he was a burden to Sebastian. Leslie shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and continued walking down the town he memorized by a map.

He searched for the library before finding it in the attraction part of town and stepping inside. It was quiet, thankfully but it had a lot of people walking around the large building. In the fiction section of the library, it was packed full of people either sitting alone or in groups of two. On the history / non fiction side of the room, it was less packed and only had a 6 people spread out in seats.

Leslie went to the history side of the room and was about to go towards books related to house work / creative things, but stopped when he came across a shelf with the word "Paranormal" on the side. Leslie looked at the books on the shelves before finding one written by someone named Zak Bagans. He pulled it out from the shelf and walked over to the tables where people sat to read. He took his seat and started reading the story.

\- - - - 

Leslie was always a fast reader. He could go through the entire word dictionary in a few hours if he put his mind to it. Finishing this book was easy, it took him a total of 30 minutes before he stood from his spot and set it back where he got it.

Now to find a new book.

He went towards the creating section of the library with step-by-step instructions to create clothes, pottery and how to grow plants. He gathered quiet a few books and sat down again. He took a moment to look up around the library and saw a lot of people were staring at him. He tensed up noticing this, though he should've been used to it by now. Leslie was always stared at growing up. It wasn't common when you saw a functioning albino on his own.

He then realized he wasn't wearing his hoodie. He laid his head on the desk and sighed heavily with frustration before lifting his head up again and picking up one of his books and starting to read it. This was on sewing and knitting, so naturally he immediately got into it. He continued to read the tutorials before breaking from his reading state when someone approached his table.

The man immediately caught Leslie's eye. He was wearing a large robe with no front bandages covering the front of his chest. His hood was up but Leslie could see burn scars on his face, the right side of his body and part of his left.

"May I sit?" his voice was deep and it made Leslie blush.

"O-Of course." Leslie said with a small smile as the scarred man took a seat. He had thick books with the words "Psychology" and "Human Anatomy" on the spine of the books.

"Thank you." Ruvik said and took a seat and set to reading. He had a journal with him as well that he'd occasionally write in. Leslie hid his face in his book to keep his extremely visible blush and occasionally sneak glances at the man. Leslie could feel the mans stare on him as well when he wasn't looking and it only made Leslie blush even more.

They stayed like this in silence, complete strangers enjoying the company of each other in a peaceful silence surrounded by others.

\- - - - - - 

By the time Leslie had gotten through 3 of his books, the library had cleared out and it started to rain. The only people in the library were on the 6 people on the opposite side in the fiction section, leaving Leslie and the same man sitting alone.

Leslie closed his book and set it down and looked at the man, only to see him staring straight at Leslie. Leslie's cheeks started to heat up as they locked eyes, Leslie adored his yellow eyes and the man seemed lost in Leslie's.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading such... feminine and complicated things?" the man suddenly spoke causing Leslie to look at his books in embarrassment. He gave a small shrug.

"I-I guess these things interest me." Leslie said before looking at the mans books. "Isn't that a lot more complicated then this?" Leslie questioned, causing the man to chuckle and only increased Leslie's blush.

"I've been reading books like these for quiet a long time." He said and set his journal and pen down. "What's your name?" the man asked.

"Leslie." the albino answered.

"I'm... Ruvik." the scarred man said and looked out the window to his left and saw it was raining. He stood from his seat and gathered his things. "Shouldn't you be getting home?" Ruvik asked.

Leslie nodded and sighed. "It's going to be way too cold for me to go out though." Leslie said and pulled his knees to his chest and looked at the clock. "It's only 4 pm.. the rain should stop soon." Leslie said and played with his fingers.

"I see." Ruvik said and looked out the window before taking a seat beside Leslie. "Then I will wait it out with you." Ruvik said, making Leslie look up and smile wide.

"R-Really?" He asked excited. "Y-You don't have to though..." Leslie added.

"I made the offer and I plan to stick with it." Ruvik said with a soft smile that made Leslie's entire body heat up.

"That's really nice of you Ruvik." Leslie said with a smile.

"Why don't you rest while we wait?" Ruvik suggested and Leslie thought for a moment.

"A-Alright, I guess." Leslie said and pulled his knees back to his chest and rested his head on his knees, curling up into himself. The moment Leslie closed his eyes, he instantly fell asleep. But as he slept, he started to get cold.

Leslie was still asleep when Ruvik noticed his shivering. Without a word, Ruvik swiftly removed his coat and draped it across Leslie's back. The albino stopped shaking and continued to sleep peacefully...

~ ~ ~ ~

Joseph and Sebastian sat in the living room, waiting patiently and looking out the window every now and then. 

"Leslie's never been out for this long..." Sebastian said and stood up. "I need to see if he's okay." Sebastian said and went upstairs quickly to grab his phone. He unlocked it, did a few things before a map came up on his phone. He looked through their backpack of clothes and found Leslie's laptop. He hooked up his phone and the laptop so the map came up.

Joseph entered the room and stood by Sebastian's side. "What are you doing?" Joseph asked and knelt down beside Sebastian.

"Tracking Leslie, I just need to know he's okay.." Sebastian said and typed things on the laptop before the map changed locations and showed a little red dot. "He's in the library." Sebastian said with relief and sighed softly. "Thank God."

"He'll be home soon Sebastian, maybe he just wants to be alone for a little longer." Joseph said placing his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and helping him up. "Come on. Let's find something else to do till Leslie is back." Joseph suggested.

Sebastian nodded and stood up. "I want to go clean up my house so Leslie doesn't have to see those words anymore." Sebastian said and walked downstairs, Joseph following him and out the door. They went to Sebastian's house and entered. Still the same it looked, except for a foul smell and a sudden coldness.

Sebastian went to Leslie's room first and found his wax-melter. He had scented waxes that he could melt and the smell would go through the room. He placed it downstairs and turned it on. There was already hardened wax inside so whatever scent was it was they'd have to deal with it.

Then Sebastian got cleaning supplies and went upstairs. Those words "Leslie Will Die" on his wall angered and also filled Sebastian with fear. He started to clean the words off the wall so when they could move back here they'd forget about it easier.

They continued to clean and straighten up the house before Leslie came home, which should be very soon. Or so they hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie, after I published the last chapter ALL the power in only MY room went out, then 3 of my brand-new sunflowers died, and now bruises are forming on my feet O.o

When Leslie woke up from his nap an hour later, Ruvik was staring down at his book and journal, his hand moving at a fast pace as he wrote in his journal, taking necessary and unnecessary notes. Leslie looked at his journal for a moment and saw his name written down. It made his head rise from his knees and look at Ruvik.

He felt a strange warmth around him and realized he was covered by something warm. It was a white coat he instantly recognized as Ruvik's. His moving around caught the attention of Ruvik, causing him to look at the waking albino and a faint smile to spread along his lips.

"Glad to see you've woken," Ruvik said and started packing his things up into a laptop bag. Leslie looked at him as he did so and slowly nodded his head, still sleepy as they started talking. Leslie was too caught up in how amazingly comfortable his coat was, but didn't realize how uncomfortable it felt for Ruvik.

Leslie rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Ruvik stood up and turned to Leslie. His torso was covered in bandages, going over his shoulder and down to his waist. They looked like they had no end. Leslie nodded his head and took the coat off of his back and held it out to Ruvik.

The moment he removed it from his shoulders, he was wide awake. It was strange for that to happen but Leslie ignored it as he held it out for Ruvik to take, which he did almost hesitantly. The coat covered the rest of his exposed, burned skin. 

"D-Does it hurt?" Leslie suddenly blurted out. Ruvik gave him a slight confused look, but saw the tiny albino's eyes on his body and realized. 

"I've gotten used to it." Ruvik said simply and put the hood of the coat over his head and helped Leslie stand from his chair. "The rain has stopped, would you like me to walk you home?" Ruvik offered without thinking, but the happy look that came across Leslie's face made it worth it.

Leslie looked at his books and gave a small frown, knowing he'd have to put them back since he didn't bring a bag to put them in. Ruvik noticed this and picked up the stick-thin books and neatly slid them in front of his study books. 

The two walked out of the library in silence.

-

As they walked, Leslie started to feel a strange pain in his leg. He figured it was from sleeping curled up for an hour and brushed it off, but soon he started to limp. Ruvik noticed this and stopped them.

"Leslie? Is everything alright?" Ruvik's voice rang in Leslie's ears as his leg started to ache, it hurt so badly and he wanted to scream. Before he could answer Ruvik, a sudden cry of pain escaped Leslie's lips as he collapsed down and held his ankle tightly out of pain, whimpering and clenching his teeth as he let out little noises of pain.

Ruvik's body froze as he watched the albino crumple down in front of him. He knelt down, grabbing one of Leslie's hands for support and lifted the pant leg on Leslie's sweatpants. What he was met with was enough to freak Ruvik, of all people, out. 

There was a large bruise on Leslie's ankle, shaped like a hand print. It was surrounded with cuts only going horizontal. Ruvik inspected them and saw the cuts were spelling out something, not words, but letters.

"L W D"

Ruvik raised an eyebrow as questions rang through his mind. He shook his head and started to tend to Leslie's ankle as best as he could with lack of medical supplies. Ruvik always carried something medical with him wherever he went. After a while, he managed to finish taking care of Leslie and picked him up bridal style, carrying him in the direction of a park.

Leslie didn't question why Ruvik was carrying him to such a place, he was in too much pain to care. All he cared about was the amazing comfort Ruvik brought to him just by being there with him. Leslie curled up into Ruvik, gripping the fabric of his coat as the pain in Leslie's leg slowly started to fade away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished typing this chapter and I felt a fucking horrible pain shoot through my leg
> 
> >.>
> 
> Slitch The Narcissist's cause of death? a fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for slow updates, I've been feeling really stressed out, depressed and... just kinda lost. I promise updates will always be coming out, I will never take more then 3 days to post an update, and if I do then I add 2-3 extra chapters. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. 
> 
> Also, https://68.media.tumblr.com/ad055a9ef2d8682cb05d69d94b7fdea2/tumblr_messaging_ovkq82oemF1t7udft_400.png <3<3<3<3

        Ruvik took a seat on one of the benches in the empty park, holding Leslie in his lap as the albino curled up into his scarred chest, occasionally whimpering.  
  
        "What's going on Leslie? why is that mark on your ankle?" Ruvik questioned, keeping Leslie in a protective grip.  
  
        Leslie just weakly shrugged. "I-I don't know... bruises like this just..suddenly started showing up one morning. I don't know and I-I'm scared." the little albino whimpered out.  
  
        Ruvik frowned seeing this innocent cinnamon roll look so down. "Why don't we get you home Leslie? I'll make sure you get there safely." the scarred man said comfortingly. Leslie nodded his head and slowly stood up from the scarred mans lap and winced a little.  
  
        "You should let your parents know of this, Leslie." Ruvik said and was surprised when Leslie shook his head instantly.  
  
        "No... m-my dad is already going through a lot right now, the last thing I want is him worrying about me." Leslie said. Ruvik stared at him for a moment before sighing and gently placing his hand on the albinos soft, white hair.  
  
        "You're a confusing one, Leslie. But I wont question you." He said before taking the albino's hand, completely shocked when he felt how soft the pale hand was, it felt like touching soft leather. It shocked Ruvik, but he fell in love with how it felt. He'd never admit that though. Leslie on the other hand enjoyed how rough and strange Ruvik's hands felt. The burns created a weird feeling against Leslie's hand and he enjoyed it, though like Ruvik, he'd never admit it.  
  
        The two walked in silence towards Leslie's house.  
  
        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~  
  
        Joseph and Sebastian finished getting the words off Leslie's wall, as well as straightening everything up in the house. They did notice that the house never warmed up and felt eerily cold. He brushed it off simply and assured Joseph it wouldn't be a problem for Leslie. They went back to Joseph's house for when Leslie returned and started packing up their things into the backpack they brought.  
  
        "Sebastian?" Joseph suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.  
  
        "Hmm?" Sebastian hummed in response without turning to look at the younger man as he continued to pack their clothes into the backpack.  
  
        "I was curious... I heard you say something in your sleep when I followed Leslie upstairs. I think you said names or something, Mary? No... Myra." Joseph said making Sebastian's body freeze and tense up. "I think you said Lily too..." Joseph said curiously.  
  
        Sebastian turned around with a slight glare. "You don't need to know those names and neither does Leslie. Don't **_ever_** bring them up again." Sebastian growled, making Joseph frown.  
  
        "Of course Sebastian.. I'm sorry." Joseph said and nervously adjusted his gloves. "I-I'll be downstairs." Joseph said with a weak smile and left the room quickly, closing the door gently behind him. Sebastian sighed as a small frown formed on his lips. He pulled out his wallet and started looking through the many, many photos he had. He found one of his wife and daughter.  
  
        It was a few years after Lily was born, Myra's blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her lips were red with lipstick and a bright smile was there, Sebastian was on the right to Myra and looked much younger, his hair was neatly combed back, his stubble was shaved and the same smile his wife wore was on his lips, but Sebastian paid no attention to himself and his wife, he simply looked at the beautiful young girl with Myra's blue eyes and Sebastian's brown hair, the brightest smile on her that many people looked at. She was loved, admired by so many...  
  
        Sebastian smiled sadly before putting his wallet away, keeping the photo out and walking downstairs. He saw Joseph sitting at the table with two mugs of steaming liquid and a large, black book with big wires on the spine. Sebastian walked over, catching Joseph by surprise and making him slam the large notebook shut.  
  
        "Whoa, easy there." Sebastian said and sat down, looking at the book. "What is that?" He asked.  
  
        "I-It's nothing." Joseph said with a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. He picked up one of the mugs and held it out to Sebastian. "That's coffee, I-I figured we'd need it." Joseph said. He noticed the photo in Sebastian's hand and pointed it out.  
  
        "I wanted to say I was sorry... for snapping at you earlier, Myra is my wife... well, she _was_ my wife." Sebastian explained, handing the photo to Joseph who looked at it. Naturally, he only stared at the beautiful little girl in the photo. "That's my daughter, Lily." Sebastian said with a small smile. "She must've been around 4 or 5 when we took that." Sebastian explained.  
  
        "What happened to them? I-If you don't mind me asking." Joseph looked at Sebastian.  
  
        "Lily was killed in a house fire." Sebastian said and leaned back in his seat, keeping a balled up fist on the desk and the other hand on the arm of the chair. "Myra and I grew distant after that, then she just up and left." Sebastian said. "I never heard a word from her till what felt like years later. She said that Lily's death wasn't an accident and she got to close to the truth. I never got any further than that." Sebastian said, taking the photo back as Joseph handed it over.  
  
        "Jesus Seb, I'm... I'm sorry that happened to you." Joseph said placing his gloved hand over Sebastian's. Sebastian just simply shook his head and put the photo back in his wallet.  
  
        "It was a long time ago." He mumbled through clenched teeth as the front door opened.  
  
        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~  
  
        Ruvik followed the small albino as he lead him to a dead end street surrounded by houses that looked like a cul-de-sac neighborhood. "You live here?" Ruvik questioned, looking at the small albino curiously.  
  
        Leslie nodded his head in response. "M-My dad and I just moved here." Leslie explained.  
  
        "What about your mother?"  
  
        "Don't have one." Leslie replied simply. Ruvik snuck a glance down at Leslie, noticing no emotion in his voice as he spoke.  
  
        "Surely you must." Ruvik urged.  
  
        "I never met her." Leslie said and walked up to the second house on his right from the end of the street. "W-We live at the end of this street. My dad and I are just staying with a new friend for now." Leslie explained and stopped them a house away from Joseph's. Leslie looked up to Ruvik and gave a small smile.  
  
        Ruvik just looked at this small child, how could someone so mentally messed up be so calm talking about stuff like this? Ruvik just wanted to cut into his head and find what can make this kid tick, another part of him just wanted to wrap him in blankets, give him something to drink and watch some cliché movie. This kid was growing on Ruvik, and he couldn't have that.  
  
        But Leslie thought the opposite. Ruvik opened his laptop bag and pulled out Leslie's books, handing them to the albino. "Thank you," Leslie said with a sweet smile and looked down with a small blush. Before Ruvik could say anything, Leslie leaned up and planted a gently kiss on Ruvik's scarred cheek. Leslie gave another sweet smile before turning and walking up to Joseph's house. Opening the door and stepping outside, he snuck a glance behind him at Ruvik and watched as the tall man [strode](http://68.media.tumblr.com/38a4ff1b53fb932afffe878480857832/tumblr_inline_ndqbsgOIUJ1rbkktx.gif) away with confidence in his walk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :3

Leslie entered the house and closed the door behind him, stopping to look at Sebastian and Joseph for a moment before walking over and giving his dad a hug, just like he always did.

"Have fun at the library?" Sebastian asked with a smile up at Leslie, who nodded his head and placed the books he got on the table.

"What do you have there?" Joseph asked and pulled one of the books to him and looked at it. "Knitting?" he questioned curiously and looked up at Leslie who nodded and smiled.

"He loves kitting. That and many other related things like sewing, cooking, drawing and writing." Sebastian said. "He won prizes at local contests in Krimson." Sebastian boasted proudly of his son with a wide grin.

"That's really impressive Leslie." Joseph said.

"Th-Thanks!" Leslie said with a smile.

"Anytime." Joseph said smiling. "Speaking of sewing, I have something you could use Leslie." Joseph said and stood up. "Wait here." he said and went upstairs to his bedroom. Sebastian and Leslie could hear rustling around before Joseph came back down the stairs a few minutes later with a large cardboard box in his hands. He set it down on the table.

"Wh-What is it?" Leslie asked curiously as Joseph opened the box and pushed it towards Leslie who looked inside with wide eyes. Inside were large stacks of cloth and fabrics, all different colors and had different patters.

"You sew?" Sebastian asked and looked up at Joseph, who nodded in response.

"It was something I picked up a few years ago." Joseph said sheepishly. "Then reality got in the way." he added with a chuckle. "I haven't had the time to use these, so I might as well give them to someone who will use them all the time." Joseph said smiling.

"A-Are you sure you want to give them to me?" Leslie asked with a little concern.

"Of course Leslie, I'm actually excited to see what you'll make." Joseph said with an encouraging smile. Leslie grinned brightly before hugging Joseph tightly.

"Th-Thank you!" Leslie said happily.

"You're welcome Leslie." Joseph said softly and placed a gloved hand on Leslie's head smiling.

"Oh what am I Leslie?" Sebastian asked with fake hurt, causing Leslie to giggle and turn to Sebastian for a hug. The two hugged before Sebastian stood up and stretched his back. "Well Leslie, I have news." Sebastian said as Leslie looked up at him, listening. "We can go home now." Sebastian said smiling.

"R-Really?" Leslie asked, Sebastian nodded.

"We can head over right now if you'd like. Joseph you're more than welcome to come over and stay for dinner." Sebastian offered

"You sure?" Joseph asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Course." Sebastian said picking up the backpack of clothes and Leslie's supplies as well as his books. "Let's go." Sebastian said and stepped outside with Leslie as Joseph locked up his house before stepping outside with them.

They walked to their newly bought house and stepped inside. Sebastian told Leslie to go ahead and sit with Joseph in the living room, which he did, and went upstairs to put away their stuff. Sebastian neatly folded and put away the clothes he brought and put Leslie's artistic stuff away and grabbed his needles, thread & pin needles before walking downstairs and handed them to Leslie.

"So. I was thinking we could watch a movie together, Leslie will just glance up at it now and then I'm guessing." Sebastian said and chuckled as Leslie nodded his head, not hesitating to get to work on sewing. 

Joseph and Sebastian settled on the horror movie Hush to watch. They closed the blinds to dim it to create an eerie feeling before staring up the movie and watching it while Leslie sewed, enjoying the peacefulness between them...

\- - - - - - - 

After the movie ended, Joseph noticed Sebastian had fallen asleep. He gave a small smile and motioned for Leslie to go to the kitchen while he moved the brute called Sebastian to lay down and covered him with a blanket. Joseph then moved to the kitchen were he started to cook dinner with Leslie, they started cooking chicken marinated in garlic and soy sauce and placed it in the oven to cook, then made a few baked potatoes and steamed some vegetables. 

The entire cooking process took roughly an hour and 20 minutes. When they finished Sebastian woke up groggily. He quietly watched them cook from the wall by the staircase. By the time they noticed Sebastian standing there they were a blushing mess.

"Dinner smells good." Sebastian complimented and walked over to help them set the table.

"Thank you." Joseph and Leslie said in sync, happily accepting the praise and sat down together, eating at the dinner table. They didn't speak much unless it was on something different they could do to the food, or questions to each other.

After dinner they cleaned everything up and moved back to the couch, where they let Leslie put on what he wanted to watch while the two adults did something else. Joseph was writing in his small journal, Sebastian read a horror/mystery novel and Leslie was watching the tv show Psych and sewing as well. The silence was blissful, it felt amazing to them, too bad it was going to come to an end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray, I'm alive ^^

        The three males all continued to sit in the living room with only the sound of Tv, pages flipping, pencil against paper, and string being pulled through cloth filled the room.  
  
        They all did their own thing, till Leslie looked up from his sewing project to look at his dad and neighbor. He expected to simply see the two in peace, but instead was met with the terrifying sight of an unnaturally pale person standing behind the couch, it was a woman. She had long blond hair that was covered in dirt and blood. Her eyes were entirely a pastel, light blue color. Her mouth was open and blood ran down the corner of her lips. Her arm reached out slowly, a dirty and bloody hand moved to point a finger directly at Leslie.  
  
        In a raspy voice, Leslie heard her speak in a demonic tone. _"You...will... **die**." _ She screamed before lunging _._  
  
"Leslie!"   
  
        A voice suddenly came into his ears and Leslie jolted up. He had fallen asleep, his head resting on the arm of the couch. Joseph had been trying to wake up the albino. Leslie quickly looked to where he saw the woman. She was nowhere in sight.  
  
        "Leslie are you okay?" Joseph asked and knelt down in front of the couch. "You kept whimpering in your sleep..." Joseph said with a frown.  
  
        "I... I..." Leslie began and looked down, taking a shaky breath. "I-I'm fine." He finally said and laid his head down on the arm of the couch again to rest for a second. He looked over to where Sebastian had sat and saw his dad sleeping peacefully.  
  
        Joseph stood up slowly and placed a hand on Leslie's forehead, gently pushing his hair back. "Why don't you and I get something to drink, okay?" Joseph offered a hand to Leslie, who took it. Joseph moved his hand to the albino's shoulder and walked with him to the kitchen. Leslie sat on a stool while Joseph got water for the both of them.  
  
        Joseph handed one to Leslie, who gratefully thanked him and took a long drink of it. He instantly felt better and let out a small sigh. "W-When did dad fall asleep?" Leslie asked.  
  
        "Not that long after you did." Joseph said, taking a sip of his drink as well. "Speaking of which, are you sure you're okay...? I got really worried when you started whimpering." Joseph remarked with a frown.  
  
        "I-I just had a nightmare, not something to worry about." Leslie said and took more drinks of his water.  
  
        "Do you get nightmares often?" Joseph asked, catching the albino by surprise. Leslie just simply nodded his head instead of speaking. "Does Sebastian know?" That's when Leslie froze. He remained still before shaking his head, his gaze focused on the glass of water in his hands.  
  
        "H-He goes through a lot." Leslie said. "I don't want him to worry about me." Leslie mumbled, Joseph could sense the sudden anger in Leslie.  
  
        "Leslie... you can trust me. Just talk to me." Joseph said and placed a hand over Leslie's. The albino was comforted by the gesture, but in return it made Leslie tear up, then cry. Joseph instantly wrapped his arms around the crying albino, petting his hair back gently. Joseph made sure he comforted Leslie till he was completely calm and pulled away.  
  
        Leslie sniffled and wiped his tears slowly. "W-When we were staying at your place and I was getting dad up, h-he mentioned his ex wife and daughter." Leslie said. "I-I've always felt like I put more stress on him then he needs." Leslie said and looked down to his lap, playing with his fingers as a frown came onto his lips. "Maybe he shouldn't have adopted me..." Leslie said and looked away.  
  
        "Oh Leslie what're you saying?" Joseph questioned and pulled Leslie back into a hug. "Sebastian loves you dearly, you couldn't possibly put stress on him," Joseph said reassuringly and smiled down at Leslie.  
  
        Leslie's face remained expressionless as he kept his gaze remaining on his empty glass. "Thank you, Joseph." Leslie said with a small and weak smile. "I-I think I'm going to get to bed... if it's not too much trouble, c-can you stay and wait till dad wakes up?"   
         
        Joseph simply chuckled. "I was already planning on it." Joseph said and stood up from his stool. "Sleep well Leslie." Joseph said and watched as the albino walked upstairs and to his bedroom.  
  
        Joseph walked back to the living room with a different glass of water and set it on the coffee table for when Sebastian woke up. Joseph turned off the Tv and cleaned up Leslie's sewing project, making sure he didn't damage anything and sat back down where he sat before. He picked his journal up and continued to write in the small black notebook.  
  
~        ~        ~        ~        ~  
  
        Meanwhile, Leslie hadn't gone to bed. He just simply sat on his bed with a laptop and a bunny with him. He silently started to type on a new document quietly. The silence in the house was peaceful, but also unnerving. He did his best to drown it out by listening to the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard, then he tried humming, still no avail as the silence was still there despite the noise he was making.  
  
        Leslie let out a small sigh and picked up his cellphone from the space between his bedframe and mattress. He went to his photo album and started to look through the pictures he'd taken. Most of them were of him and Sebastian together, some of scenery that caught his eye, and many more.  
  
        Leslie smiled softly as he saw one he took of Sebastian when he was first adopted. Sebastian was a little younger in the photo, he had no stubble and his hair wasn't as long. As Leslie was getting ready to turn off his phone, he stopped when he suddenly received a text message from an unknown number. He raised an eyebrow but went to his recent messages and checked what it said.   
  
              **From- Number Unknown**  
               _'Hello Leslie. I hope I'm not bothering you, it's Ruvik. I was curious, would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow?'_  
  
  
        A small blush formed on Leslie's cheeks as he smiled. He pondered for a moment before replying.  
  
         _'I'd love too.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the paranormal sh!t fully begin >:3

        Leslie woke up to the sunlight making its way into his room. Despite being so high up on his bed, the light still got to him. He sat up rubbing his eyes gently and got out of bed and walked downstairs. He saw Sebastian still sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him and a pillow under his head.  
  
        He also saw Joseph standing in the kitchen, he was cooking something quietly and acknowledged Leslie's present as he came down the stairs. "Morning Leslie." Joseph said and placed two plates onto the small table in the middle of the kitchen. "I decided to make you guys something to eat before I left." He explained and walked over to the albino.  
  
        Leslie gave Joseph a hug as a thanks, who returned it happily. "Th-Thank you for making breakfast." Leslie said and smiled.   
  
        "Anytime." Joseph said smiling and looked down at his watch. "I better get going, take care okay Leslie?" Joseph said and smiled at the albino before leaving. Leslie watched as he left before going over to his sleeping father and gently shook him.  
  
        "D-Dad." Leslie stuttered out and continued shaking the sleeping man still he finally woke up.  
  
        "Ngh... Leslie? what is it?" Sebastian asked and sat up from his laying position. "Fuck." he groaned in pain and stretched.  
  
        "J-Joseph made breakfast for us, you fell asleep last night." Leslie said and helped his dad up from the couch. Sebastian simply sighed and pushed his hair back. "You need a trim." Leslie said, making Sebastian roll his eyes playfully.  
  
        "Nah, I think I'd rock a mullet. Don't you think?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle as he stood from his spot on the couch.  
  
        "No." Leslie deadpanned in a joking manner, making Sebastian laugh and ruffle his white hair.  
  
        "Gee thanks Les." Sebastian said before walking to the kitchen with his son and sitting down, eating the food Joseph had made for them. They ate in peace before Leslie sat back down on the couch to continue his sewing project. "I'm going to take a shower real quick, ok?" Sebastian alerted before going up the stairs.  
  
        Leslie stayed in his spot and turned on the Tv for background music and continued sewing.  
  
        Not even 5 minutes later, Sebastian came down the stairs in only sweatpants and a towel around his shoulders. "Maybe you should take a shower or a bath." Sebastian said and dried off his hair. Leslie pondered for a moment before nodding his head and going upstairs to their bathroom. The bathtub was already wet from Sebastian using it, so Leslie just plugged the drainer and turned on the hot water.  
  
        As the tub filled up, Leslie undressed himself. He made sure the door was locked and then stepped into the tub. It felt so relaxing, Leslie unknowingly started to sink into the hot water, relaxing his muscles. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
        Then suddenly, the bathroom light started flickering. It made a noise as it flickered rapidly. Leslie was about to, instinctively, sit up and get out of the bathroom, but he felt a sudden force on the top of his head shove him down under the water of the tub. Leslie held his breath as best he could, despite barely getting any from the sudden force.  
  
        He started thrashing around in the tub, water splashing everywhere as Leslie tried to pull himself from the tub, eventually he couldn't hold his breath any long and started to scream under the water, only bubbles escaped his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw the same woman from his dreams, the same pastel blue eyes and dirty, bloody hair and hands.   
  
         _'Soon Leslie... soon... you... will... **DIE!!!**_ ' the woman screamed before suddenly disappearing. Leslie sat up in the tub and gasped for air, panting heavily and coughing violently. His small form was shaking and trembling with fear. Leslie got out of the tub quickly, wrapping his towel around himself and pulling the plug from the drain pipe. When Leslie did so, instead of the water going down, blood started to come out of the drain.  
  
        Leslie backed up slowly, his back hit the door and he felt around for the door knob to escape. He found it and exited the bathroom, slamming the door shut and still panting heavily. He let out a small whimper before going to his bedroom to change. He pulled on a tank-top, a large black hoodie and sweat pants. He dried off his hair before stepping outside of his bedroom and going downstairs. Sebastian was sitting on the couch, scrolling through channels on the Tv with coffee in his hands.   
  
        Leslie held back tears as he walked over to his father and sat down beside him, pulling his legs onto the couch and turning his body so it leaned against Sebastian. Sebastian gave a light smile and ran a hand through Leslie's hair and turned on some random Tv show Leslie liked and rubbed the albinos back.  
  
        Leslie enjoyed the gesture from his father, but little did his father know how badly the albino was crying, how badly he feared for his life, and how badly he felt something was going to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone have some "paranormal scenarios" I could use? for Sebastian or Leslie, throw em at me and I'll throw em in here! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Sometime between their moment of peace, Leslie had stopped crying and Sebastian moved to the kitchen. "Leslie, I was wondering. Is there a chance you'd like to start going to public school?" Sebastian asked with a little uneasiness in his voice.

Leslie gave a faint smile and a small laugh. "I'll stick to studying by myself," Leslie answered and turned his head to his dad who was doing something. "What're you making?"

"Just a little something." Sebastian replied mysteriously in a silly way, making Leslie playfully roll his eyes and turn back to the Tv. Some time passed till Sebastian muttered a few curse words 30 minutes into a new movie Leslie decided to watch.

"What's wrong?" Leslie asked, pausing his movie and standing up.

"I forgot to buy a few things from the store before we left." Sebastian sighed and rubbed his head. "I'll be back Leslie," Sebastian said and moved to pick up his keys.

Leslie stopped him by grabbing the keys and shaking his head. "D-Don't worry about it, I'll go." Leslie said with a sweet smile. Sebastian took his eyes back and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's a good idea Leslie." Sebastian said with an unsure look.

"I-I can do it, besides, there's something I want to get anyway." Leslie said and picked up his own wallet from the counter. "I-I'll try to be back soon." Leslie said giving his father a kiss on the cheek before exiting their house.

\- - - - 

Once Leslie made the 7 minute walk to the store, he stepped inside and tried to blend in with the crowd. Unfortunately, that was too much for Leslie since the moment he entered the store, all eyes were on him. He tensed up uncomfortably and moved to the section with all the stuff Sebastian needed, as well as grabbing a few things for himself.

He was at the last item he needed, but didn't know which one Sebastian needed. He let out an annoyed sigh as he debated between the two items, when suddenly a worker came to his side. "Find everything you need?" he asked.

Leslie shook his head. "I-I can't pick between these two, I don't know wh-which one would be best for baking." Leslie stuttered out shyly. He got uncomfortable when the worker got extremely close to the albino.

"Well, I am here to help. What're you baking?" The worker asked, Leslie read the little pin on his shirt with his name on it. Ethan was his name.

"M-My dad's baking something at home. I think it's c-cake." Leslie stuttered out, getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"I see," the worker said and pulled out one of the two items Leslie was debating on. "I think this one would be best." he said. "What's your name?" Ethan asked and handed the item to Leslie.

"I-I'm Leslie." The albino said, trying to find an escape.

"Well Leslie, it's nice to meet you. As you can see, I'm ethan." the worker introduced with a strange smile. "So, Leslie." Ethan began. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Leslie blushed at the question and tensed up a little. "Wh-What? N-No." Leslie said quickly.

Then, Ethan got extremely close to Leslie's face. "No girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk. He moved his lips to the albinos ears and whispered into his ear. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Before Leslie could react, Ethan was suddenly pulled back with immense force by his hoodie and slammed onto the floor. Leslie gasped with surprise, and looked to his savior. It was Ruvik.

"Stay away from him." was all Ruvik had to say. Ethan looked into the scarred mans eyes and watched as his evil, yellow eyes pierced a glare into his very soul. Ethan scrambled to his feet and darted away as fast as he could. Ruvik turned his attention sharply to Leslie, who jumped and tensed up visibly. "Are you okay?" Ruvik asked.

"Y-Yes..." Leslie stuttered, "Th-Thank you for helping me." He said and hugged the scarred man. Ruvik was a bit taken back by the sudden action, but returned the gesture and hugged him back.

"You're welcome Leslie." Ruvik said before looking down at the small basket in his hand. He took it from Leslie without a word and walked to the checkout stand with the albino following close behind. Leslie paid for his groceries, thankfully he only needed a single bag and carried that in his hands.

"H-How'd you know I was there?" Leslie asked as Ruvik walked him home.

"All in due time, Leslie." Ruvik answered, perking the albinos curiosity. He didn't question Ruvik and simply went with him back to his cull-de-sack home. Ruvik said goodbye to Leslie before turning to leave. Leslie approached his house and stepped inside with the bags. Sebastian was sitting at the small table in the middle of their island kitchen and looked at the door when Leslie entered.

"There you are, you were worrying me." Sebastian said with a frown.

"I-I worried you?" Leslie asked confused.

Sebastian nodded his head. "You were gone for almost 25 minutes, the store isn't that far..." Sebastian said.

"Oh.." Leslie said and looked at the clock. "Sorry dad... I-I guess I just lost track of time," Leslie said and handed his dad the grocery bag.

"It's okay Leslie." Sebastian said and kissed the albinos head. "You're okay and that's all that matters." Sebastian said. "Go ahead and go back to your movie." Sebastian said. "I'll be finished with this soon." He finished.

Leslie nodded his head and did as he was told. He kicked off his moccasins and pressed play on the movie he'd been watching. Sebastian made their dessert and Leslie watched a movie peacefully.

That amazing bliss, call came to an end when the power fuse shut itself off.


	15. Chapter 15

   

     Leslie whimpered a curled up into a ball out of instinct. Sebastian wasted no time going to his sons side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Leslie, the box probably just shut itself off on accident." Sebastian assured his son. "I'll be right back." He said.  
  
        Sebastian went outside and to the side of their house, were a basement door was on the ground covered by leaves. He'd been informed of where everything was before they bought the house and went downstairs. He turned on the light and watched as it flickered a few times before staying on. He went down the steps and to the power box. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that it was open but didn't think to hard on it and instead went over to it.  
  
        Sure enough, the only fuse switch that was off was the one to the living room. He sighed and shook his head before turning it on and closing the power box door. He stopped when he heard the sound of giggling. His first instinct was Leslie. "Leslie? Is that you?" he called out. No answer.  
  
        He called out for Leslie a few more times before going up the steps and closing the basement door and entering the house again. Leslie was still curled up into a ball with his face hidden by his knees. He was visibly shaking and it made Sebastian frown. He walked over and sat down beside his son and pulled him close in a soothing manner.  
  
        Leslie instantly curled up into his father and started to cry. Sebastian said nothing as he held this innocent cinnamon roll in his arms and watched as he broke down. "It's okay Leslie.. the lights are on. See?" Sebastian said with a gentle voice to sooth his son. Leslie looked up and around the room, seeing the light made his boxy relax and lean against Sebastian.  
  
        "Th-Thank you dad..." Leslie said with a sweet smile, but Sebastian could tell something was off with the smile.  
  
        "Leslie... is everything okay?" Sebastian asked with a frown, watching as the smile on Leslie's face faltered. He lowered his head to look at his lap and shook his head in reponse.  
          
        "N-No... everything's not okay." Leslie said and curled up into himself.  
  
        "What's wrong? you can tell me." Sebastian said.  
  
        Leslie frowned a little and raised his head. Looking down at his leg, Leslie pulled up the leg to his sweatpants so the hand mark and "L        W        D"  cuts were showing. Sebastian's eyes widened as he observed the new marks.  
  
        "What the hell is this?! when did this happen?" Sebastian asked, looking at Leslie who began to cry with a straight face. The albino simply turned his head away from his dad as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
        "Wh-When I went to the library." Leslie muttered and pulled the pant leg down.  
  
        "Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian asked standing up.  
  
        Leslie gave a small shrug. "D-Didn't think it was important at the time..." Leslie said frowning. Sebastian just glared, but sighed and shook his head.  
  
        "I'll be right back." he said and went upstairs to their bathroom and looked through the cabinets for peroxide, cotton swabs and bandages. He went back downstairs and saw his son laying down on the couch, curled up into a ball on his side with his arms covering his face. "Leslie let me see your leg so I can bandage it." Sebastian said and walked over. Leslie quietly lifted his pant leg up again and went back to his curled up position.  
  
        Sebastian knelt down and started to use the peroxide on the cuts and carefully around the bruise before wrapping it in bandages. "There, see? All better." Sebastian said and stood up, kissing his sons head and turning on the Tv. "I'll make us something to eat for now, okay?" Sebastian said and Leslie nodded in response.  
  
        Sebastian went to the kitchen, where he started to make something light for them to eat and did this for about 20 minutes when suddenly a knock came from the door. Sebastian was clueless about it but Leslie heard it instantly. There was a minute left on his show and he sat through the remaining time before standing up and going to the door. He opened it expecting to see someone, but instead was met with 2 packages on their front porch.  
  
        One of them was small, the other was a medium sized box. The small one was from Ruvik, which made Leslie blush. The second one was for Sebastian, but it didn't have a return address, which Leslie thought was odd but he could see the packing information was all hand written. Leslie put the small package into his sweatpants pocket before picking up the medium sized box and carrying it inside, closing the door behind him and walking over to the kitchen. "D-Dad, someone sent you a package." Leslie said and placed the box on the counter.   
  
        Sebastian raised an eyebrow but looked at the package regardless. Leslie watched as his dads expression went from confused, to shocked, to mortified. "D-Dad? What's wrong?" Leslie asked frowning and placing his hand on his dads arm, who quickly pulled it away and picked up the package.  
  
        "This is Myra's research. This is what she kept from me, this is what made her disappear." Sebastian said and grabbed a box cutter. "Go ahead and eat Leslie, I need to be alone for a while." Sebastian said and hurried up the stairs to his room, leaving Leslie alone on the first floor. He let out a sad sigh and grabbed his snack and sat down on the couch again. When he did this, he felt the movement of the small package in his pocket.  
  
        He pulled it out again and looked at it. The package was neatly wrapped with a shipping sticker on it. The name Ruvik Victoriano was on it, and it also didn't have a return address. Leslie carefully unboxed the small package and looked at the small, red, plastic box under the wrapping.  
  
        He pulled the red lid off and was met with a necklace, the charm was a sunflower, a bunny, and a cinnamon roll. Leslie smiled a little at it and picked it up carefully and observed it. Leslie put it around his neck and observed it once more before seeing a piece of paper at the bottom. He picked it up carefully and read it.   
  
         _To Leslie,_  
  
        I hope this gift finds you well, I thought you'd like it. I will admit that over the course of time we've known each other, I've grown a sort of... attachment, to you. If you ever find the time, I'd enjoy spending an afternoon with you. Don't forget our walk tomorrow. I'll stop by when you're ready.  
  
                        -Ruvik  
  
  

      Leslie's blush was as red as the box the necklace came in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while ^^ hello! :3

    

          The next day, Leslie was in his room getting ready for his "date" with Ruvik in an hour. He wanted to look nice, but didn't want to make it obvious. He chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top with his signature white hoodie. He pulled on a pair of converse and went to his dads room and poked his head in. He wasn't there. Leslie sighed as he went down to the beginning of the hall and to his dads office and knocked on the door.  
  
        "Dad?" Leslie called out. No answer. "Dad?" Leslie called out a little louder before opening the door to his office and stepping inside. There he saw Sebastian hunched over on his desk with his hand gripping his hair, his leg tapping impatiently and his eyes scanning over words on a large stack of papers. "Dad!" Leslie shouted, causing his dad to turn his attention to the albino.  
  
        "What is it Leslie? I'm busy." Sebastian mumbled and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He was visibly tired, probably stayed up all night going over those documents.  
  
        "Wh-Why are you cooped up in here? You haven't l-left this room since l-last night..." Leslie said and walked over to his dads desk and looked at the papers. He picked one up and started to read. The one word he saw on the paper before it was ripped from the albinos grasp, was 'Myra.'  
  
        Sebastian yanked the paper from his sons hands and stood up to tower over him. "Don't fucking touch these Leslie! Do you hear me?! These have nothing to do with you! Stay out of them!" Sebastian yelled, his voice booming as the albinos eyes filled with fear. Leslie stood in his spot frozen and staring into his fathers rage-filled eyes.   
  
        "D-Dad... this isn't you..." Leslie said in a whisper as he gently placed his hand on his dads arm. Sebastian pulled his arm away from his sons pale hand and had a look of disgust as he raised the very hand and delivered a hard smack onto Leslie's cheeks.  
  
        "Don't fucking touch me boy!" Sebastian shouted, watching as his son stood mouth agape with tears falling from his eyes, his hand covering the burning mark on his cheek. Leslie started to cry as he silently left his dads office and closed the door behind him. He went downstairs, still crying and left his phone on the couch and grabbed his wallet.  
  
        As he did this, his cheek started to burn and he new that Ruvik would see the mark and question it. He hurried upstairs and to his room where he had some cosmetics. He covered the mark as best as he could but it was still faintly visible. Leslie sighed and looked up as he heard someone knock on his door.  
  
        He went downstairs quickly and opened it to reveal Ruvik. Ruvik was wearing the same dirty coat as their previous meeting but his pants seemed clean. "Hello, Leslie." Ruvik said and held out a small red box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Leslie opened it to reveal a pendant that could be attached. This time, it was a paint brush. Leslie blushed but smiled and hugged Ruvik tightly.  
  
        "Th-Thank you Ruvik!" Leslie said and smiled sweetly up at the scarred man with a giggle. Ruvik returned the smile and gently brushed strands of hair from the albinos forehead, causing a light blush to form on his cheeks. Leslie took the paint brush charm and put it onto his necklace with smile.  
  
        "You're welcome, Leslie." Ruvik responded and held his hand out. "Shall we go?" He asked.  
  
        Leslie nodded and smiled, taking the scarred mans arm and walking with him. Leslie had forgotten everything that happened between him and Sebastian and was able to just focus on the man named Ruvik. "D-Do you have something planned for us?" Leslie asked blushing.   
  
 Ruvik nodded his head in response. "Yes, but it's a surprise." Ruvik said and walked down the street of the cul-de-sac and back to town. The streets were a little busy with cars driving by hurriedly and bystanders wandering the town. As they walked, Ruvik snuck a glance down to Leslie and noticed the red mark on his cheek.  
  
        Questions raced through his mind, but he kept them to himself. Leslie noticed Ruvik staring at him, mainly towards his cheek and tensed up visibly. "I wont question them." Ruvik said, surprising the albino. Leslie lowered his gaze and quietly continued to walk with the man around town.  
        
          Once Ruvik had them at a stop, Leslie looked up to see a very fancy and expensive restaurant. "We're here." Ruvik said and stepped inside with Leslie, who looked like a child in a candy shop. It made Ruvik smile and told him that he chose the right place for him and the small albino.  
  
        "I-It's a nice place." Leslie said with a sweet smile up to the scarred man, who happily returned it.  
  
         "Glad to know that you like it." Ruvik said and approached a woman at the side of the entrance. Ruvik told her his name and watched as she checked before picking up two menus.  
  
        "Follow me." She said with a sweet smile towards the two and walked to the tables. Ruvik moved his arm to wrap around the albinos waist, causing a blush to form on the younger males cheeks. Ruvik let out a fain chuckle that Leslie picked up on. The lady had them sitting at a booth and placed their menus down. "Enjoy your stay, your waiter will be right with you." She said before walking away.  
  
        Ruvik and Leslie took their seats, Leslie was observing the restaurant and the people in it. There were families and a lot of couples, of course straight couples that only gawked at the strange pair. An albino and a scarred man with a hood over his face in a restaurant like this? _'Of course these assholes would stare.'_ Ruvik angrily thought but shook his head to distract himself.  
  
        Instead, he put his attention on the adorable date he had with him. Ruvik moved his arm to Leslie's shoulder and pulled him close. The two looked over the menu for what they wanted and both settled on pasta. Their waiter came over with a notepad and pen in his hands and a smile. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a piercing on his lip, not gothic, but more unique. His name tag read "Jack" and his smile put even Ruvik on edge.  
  
        "What can I get you to drink?" Jack asked with the same smile. Leslie ordered bubble water (or sparkling water I really don't care) and Ruvik got iced coffee. Jack wrote it all down quickly onto his notepad. "And to eat?" he added. Both Leslie and Ruvik decided on the Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken instead of shrimp. "I'll be right back with your order." Jack said and as he turned to walk away, Ruvik took note of the wink he gave towards Leslie.  
  
        Out of instinct, Ruvik's grip on the albinos shoulders slightly tightened in a protective manner. Leslie didn't seem to notice the wink that came from Jack, which calmed Ruvik but also made him slightly angry knowing that more was to come from this. Little did Leslie know, the scarred man had something up his sleeves too. A little silver thing used for dissecting was hidden from sight and touch. Oh how Ruvik _longed_ to use his beloved scalpel on a **human** subject.  
  
        He started to get excited, but forced himself to calm down and remember why he was here. He looked back at Leslie, who was playing with his fingers, twiddling his thumbs and making odd gestures. "Everything okay?" Ruvik's voice suddenly came into Leslie's ears, causing the albino to jump.  
  
        "O-Oh, yes I'm fine." Leslie stuttered out with a smile as he nuzzled into Ruvik's side.  
  
        "Just making sure." Ruvik said and planted a gentle kiss onto the albinos forehead.  
  
        As he did that, their waiter Jack came around the corner and walked over to them with their drinks. He placed Ruvik's down and reached over the table to hand Leslie's over.  
  
        "Th-Thank you." Leslie said with a smile towards their waiter, who returned it with the same creepy smile.  
  
        "You're welcome." Jack responded with a wink that the asshole made sure Leslie saw before walking away.  
  
                        Oh hell no.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Jack had walked away, Ruvik was fuming with anger. His scarred fist was clenched tightly and his lips turned to a scowl as he was ready to stand up and punch the lights out of Jack, but a cold, pale arm wrapping around his torso brought him out of his trance. He looked down at Leslie who was hugging him tightly and holding him in place.

"It's okay Ruvik... let's not cause a s-scene..." Leslie said quietly with his face hidden in Ruvik's cloak.

Ruvik calmed himself down, his scowl turning to a straight line and his fist slowly unclenching. Ruvik let out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around the small albino gently. "I wont. I'm sorry." Ruvik said and rested his not so badly scarred cheek onto Leslie's soft white hair.

Ruvik could practically feel the smile on Leslie as they pulled away and returned to their position, with Leslie leaned against him and Ruvik's arm around his cold shoulder.

The two sat in a peaceful silence, till Jack came back with their food and staring straight at Leslie. "Anything else I can get you?" He asked in a strange voice towards Leslie that made Ruvik's blood boil more.

"No. We're. Fine." Ruvik growled with clenched teeth in an evil voice towards their waiter, who seemed shocked at Ruvik's attention towards him before walking away from them quickly. Leslie giggled and kissed his scarred cheek gently.

"I-It's cute you were jealous, b-but really, don't worry about it." Leslie said with a sweet smile that melted Ruvik's tainted heart. With a chuckle. Ruvik grabbed Leslie's hand and planted a kiss onto it.

"I promise I wont get so jealous next time." Ruvik said and kissed the albinos head before the two let go of one another (hesitantly) and began eating their food in silence.

\- - - - - 

After they finished eating, Ruvik wanted to leave so they could get to their next destination, but still had to wait for Jack to come and give them their check. The two stood from their booth as their water arrived and handed Leslie the check, but Ruvik snatched it rudely from his hand with a glare. Ruvik had Leslie go wait outside by the door while he paid.

Ruvik paid in cash and shoved it back to Jack before leaning close to their waiters ear. "You try anything like that again, I'll make sure you can never speak or look or walk again." Ruvik snapped before shoving his shoulder against Jack's and left their booth, going outside where Leslie was patiently waiting. "Shall we go?" Ruvik asked with a slight smile.

Leslie returned the smile and nodded his head. The two walked side by side down the street and towards a large building. As they walked, Ruvik slowly grabbed the albinos cold hand and held it lovingly in his scarred and rough hand. Leslie's face turned slightly red, which Ruvik immediately picked up on.

"Have you enjoyed this so far?" Ruvik asked, watching as Leslie nodded in response with a smile. "Good." Ruvik said and chuckled as they approached the large building, unaware of just how much this building would affect their relationship...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think of this chapter? I'm actually really proud of it ^^

        Ruvik didn't know why he suddenly felt so nervous, was it just because of Leslie's presence? No... then what is it?! Ruvik let out a sigh and shook his head, catching Leslie's attention who gave him a look. Ruvik waved it off and continued to lead Leslie to the large building with "Krimson City Art Center" in dark red letters on top of the building.  
  
        The sign was very plain looking, no exciting fonts or lights, just that. Ruvik liked it, but Leslie thought of it as just dull, why give an art center such a boring sign? Decorate it, use lights, attract people to get their interests!  
  
        They approached the building where two stood by the large double doors, holding them open as couples and spectators entered the building. The two looked odd as a pair, a badly scarred man linking arms with a functioning albino at his side. The two were gawked at, eyebrows raised in confusion as people stared at the two.  
  
        Leslie tensed up, uncomfortable from all the unwanted attention. Ruvik simply held his hand despite their arms being locked. "Don't pay them any attention Leslie." Ruvik said. Leslie gave a small nod in response before walking to a large room that was very very cold and had practically no people inside.  
  
        "Wh-Why isn't anyone in here?" Leslie questioned as they entered the cold room. Leslie gave a shudder while Ruvik stood tall, unaffected by the coldness that pierced at their skin.  
  
        "Perhaps they are too impatient to see the beauty within these paintings." Ruvik suggested. Leslie frowned at the thought, he'd always looked at artistic things differently then people did, when he was a kid he would draw what looked like chaos, random colors splattered everywhere on paper and calling it art. Leslie however, saw every individual color as their own person or thing. He got along with a nurse at beacon mental hospital, her name was Tatiana and she ran the section of the building where Leslie and other patients stayed.  
  
        At night, she would bring him to her desk and let him draw or paint while she hummed and trimmed, filed or painted her nails. At one point, Leslie drew a picture for her, it had blue on the top of the paper, green and brown at the bottom with a single red blob going vertical while other colors were horizontal.  
  
        To anyone, this was nothing but chaos, but Tatiana knew that Leslie saw things differently. She made out the horizontal colors as clouds, the sky, grass and dirt and even a few flowers, she recognized the red figure to be her and after that she kept it in her pocket at all times.  
  
        Leslie couldn't help but be curious to if she still had the drawing, but he doubted it. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ruvik leading him to the closest painting. They stood in front of it and stared. It was a painting of a rose in the middle surrounded by darkness. It was beautiful, with amazing shading. Leslie continued to stare at it, feeling the cold suddenly get worse.  
  
         He shuddered, but stopped and stared in shock as the rose started to [change colors](http://i02.c.aliimg.com/img/ibank/2013/875/745/1115547578_374306585.jpg) , not in a fading manner, but like a fingers snapping, they changed colors. Leslie stood in awe at this amazing painting. He now realized why no one was in here, Ruvik was right! The people didn't have the patients to stop and watch these amazing works of art take their time to become even more amazing.  
  
        "Like it?" Ruvik asked, turning his attention down to the albino who continued to stare at the picture.  
  
        "Y-Yes." Leslie said with a smile.  
  
        "I'm glad." The scarred man said and moved to the next picture. It was a sunflower, the regular yellow petals and long green stem, however the background was the one changing. It went from the clear blue skies, to the dark and glittery image of the night sky. It went back and forth between these two colors and still managed to amaze the albino.  
  
        The pair moved between paintings one by one and stared as new things changed every time. Once they got through all of them, the two left the building with Leslie holding onto the scarred mans arm and walking the albino home.  
  
        -        -        -          
  
        Once they got to Leslie's house, the albino suddenly dreaded the thought of dealing with Sebastian again. He moved his hand to his still red cheek and frowned a little.  
  
        "Did he do that to you?" Ruvik asked.  
  
        Leslie looked down frowning as his hand remained on the stinging redness of his cheek. "Yes..." he whispered.  
  
        "You tell me if he dose anything more like that, got it?" Ruvik demanded. Leslie nodded quietly and opened the door to his house and was about to step in until Ruvik grabbed his pale hand and turned him to face each other. Ruvik cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss to Leslie, who's face turned as red as the mark on his cheek and kissed him back.  
  
        The two continued to kiss for a little more before pulling away, smiles on their faces and madly in love. Ruvik kissed Leslie's forehead, and Leslie kissed his scarred cheek gently.  
  
        "I love you, Leslie." Ruvik said.  
  
        "I love you too Ruvik." Leslie responded with a smile.  
  
        "I'll see you soon, okay?" Ruvik said and kissed his hand. Leslie nodded and blushed, watching as Ruvik walked away from his house and disappeared down the street. Leslie closed the door and leaned against it, placing his fingers onto his mouth and blushing. He let out a sudden giggle as he went up to his room. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. It was from Ruvik.  
  
 **From: Ruvik**  
 _I almost forgot, there's something for you on your bed, I hope you like it._  
  
        Leslie walked into his room and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants and sweater, leaving him in boxers and a tank-top. He climbed the ladder to his bed and saw a large red box with a handle on top and a small card attached to it by ribbon. He raised a curious eyebrow as he pulled the box from his bed and moved to sit at his artistic desk and sat it down.  
  
        He first looked at the card, which simply said:   _'As a reminder, and as a gift'_  
  
        Leslie felt his curiosity getting stronger, so he didn't hesitate to carefully lift the handle to reveal plastic tubes of paint at the bottom, and stair-like compartments that revealed paint brushes, artists pencils and strangely enough a gift card to the local crafts shop.  
  
        Leslie picked up one of the plastic tubes and looked at it. There was every single (stereotypical) color, and even unique colors like turquoise, beige, lilac, blueberry red and purple, all sorts of beautiful colors. But what shocked and excited Leslie was what was written on the front in bold letters.  
  
  
                                                           **Color Changing Paint!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time. A lot longer then I want to admit and I'm so sorry that I let you guys down with a wait I didn't even warn you all about. I'm going through probably the most hardest time of my life right now.
> 
> Also, I met my first crazy fan. It's one thing if you leave a comment and tell me you like my stories, It's a whole other thing when a fan says "you are my lord and savior" and I'm being serious when I said that, it wasn't one of those "Shrek is my lord and savior" thing, she was being SERIOUS. But all that aside, updates should start coming out, or probably new stories. 
> 
> Again, if you guys have any scenario suggestions, let me know! I want to make this fanfiction something everyone can enjoy, if you love fluffy stuff or little dates or hugs and kisses, or if you're a 'feels' kinda person let me know!
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

        Leslie was practically bouncing with joy as he rushed to his closet and searched through it for one of his blank painting canvases. He propped it up on his canvas holder (whatever tf it's called). He grabbed the red box with the painting items and set it on the desk beside him. He had the canvas by the window so he could keep the window open and see if the colors changed.  
  
        He grabbed all the bottles of paint and laid them out. He stood trying to figure out what he was going to paint. He wanted to thank Ruvik, that came to mind. He could also do something to try and help Sebastian through his hard time, he also had to thank Joseph...  
  
        Leslie decided Ruvik first.  
  
        He pulled out the yellow, brown, green, blue and white changing paint and set to work. He sketched the main item he wanted to capture as an outline for when he painted. The pencils he used were high quality, that's how he wanted his artwork to come out, high quality.  
  
        He set to work on the painting, not wanting to waste any more time with this and started to paint the places he sketched. He started with the stem, using the green color to color in the stem and leaves he'd added. Then went on to the pedals of the flower, coloring in a light yellow and using the paint brush to add lines with the colors.  
  
        He lastly colored in the center of the flower, using the black to create little circles as he filled it in. By the time he had finished his work, it was already 7 pm. He took a deep breath and set his canvas by the window to dry better and walked downstairs, quietly sneaking past Sebastian's office, and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked down into it. He gave a little shudder and hugged himself as he  looked at the contents.  
  
        He decided Sebastian wouldn't want a big dinner, so he instead grabbed one of the frozen pizzas from the shelf and set it on the counter. He looked at the oven and stared at it for a moment. He realized he had no clue how to use it, it wasn't like the one at their old house. He continued to stare at the thing before looking down at the box and checking the instructions.  
  
        He set the oven to the temperature it required and decided to make a fruit salad to go with it. He pulled out some apples, peaches, bananas and oranges. He washed and cut up the easier ones first, setting them into two separate bowels and peeled the others and added them as well. He hesitantly carried one of the bowels up the stairs and to Sebastian's office.  
  
        He knocked on the door hesitantly. He didn't get a reply and knocked once more.  
  
        "What?" a harsh voice came from the other side. Leslie frowned a little and looked down before taking a deep breath and opening the door. When he entered, he saw Sebastian sitting hunched over at his desk with his hand gripping his hair, his leg tapping rapidly and a pen in his other hand. He noticed a hole in the wall beside where he sat and it made Leslie frown.  
  
        "I-I'm making dinner, th-thought you'd like a snack to go with it." Leslie said and slowly approached his father and set the bowel down onto the desk beside him. "You should take a break dad." Leslie said softly as he reached out to place his hand on his dads shoulder. "Take a minute to rest. A break is good for you." Leslie said smiling.  
  
        Sebastian turned to look up at his albino son for a moment before looking back at his work and sighing. "Alright..." he mumbled and set his pen down. "I'll be downstairs in a little." Sebastian said and rubbed his forehead. Leslie frowned and nodded. He kissed his dads head before walking out of the office and downstairs.   
  
        When he got downstairs, he went over to the oven and raised an eyebrow. The heat was a different temperature then what he knew he set it at. He adjusted it back to the right heat before turning back to his bowel and started eating the different fruits whilst waiting. He stopped, freezing in his place a he saw the dial for the heat start turning upwards to a higher temperature.  
  
        Leslie quickly stepped forward and turned the dial back. He stared at it like it had multiple heads, he was utterly shocked. He stepped back and watched the dial to make sure everything was...normal...before continuing to eat his fruit. His heart was beating a little hard and loudly, but he tried to ignore it and think about something else. He took deep breaths and soon began to calm down.  
  
        Till the dial started cranking up again and turning. Leslie quickly stood from his seat and reached out to turn the dial back again, but was stopped when the stove below him suddenly clicked and turned on. Leslie screamed and yanked his body back as the hot fire burned his arm.  
  
        Footsteps from upstairs were heard coming down fast and hard, and down the stairs. Leslie was too frozen in fear to realize that the stove above him was on fire, nearby items were caught in the fire and were now melting and catching more things on fire. Leslie also, too frozen in fear, didn't acknowledge the skin on his upper arm blistering and melting off as it too caught on fire.  
  
        Sebastian heard the scream from upstairs and darted his way down. Seeing his son staring in fear with his arm ablaze sent him into "dad mode" and grabbed the sinks faucet and pulled Leslie up, turning on the water and using it to put out the fire on his trance-stated son. By the time Leslie gained full control of himself and his conscious, he was screaming in pain.   
          
        Sebastian wasted no time in calling for an ambulance. he stuttered over his words with his son screaming in the background in pain and agony. Sebastian was tying a damn rag on the blistering wound, his full attention on keeping his son alive.  
  
        What both of them hadn't noticed, was the woman covered in dirt and blood with long, blood stained hair standing by the living room with silver eyes staring at them.  
  
                         _'Leslie will die...'_ she whispered before disappearing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said that updates would be coming out regularly again and I took weeks to post this one but I'm so sorry, life's just getting so damn complicated for me right now, that doesn't mean this story is stopped or never getting finished, just updates will be awful slow. I'm really sorry to all of you and you can voice your anger in the comments, seriously I kinda deserve it. But anyway, on with the story!

Joseph ran into the hospital quickly, looking at the woman at the front desk and hurrying over. "Excuse me, miss? What room are the Castellanos's in?" He asked, urgently, trying to keep his composure.

"One moment please." She said and clicked away on her computer, searching all the rooms with "C" families. "They are in room 107, second floor." the lady said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Joseph said and hurried over to the elevator and got in, holding it open for an elderly lady, and selecting the floor he needed to go, as well as the lady's floor. Joseph's stop came first thankfully. He made his way down the hallway and to the 4th room on the left and knocked on the door. He waited a moment before slowly opening the door and stepping in.

Leslie was laying on his side, curled up into a ball. His body was visibly shaking and soft cries could be heard. Sebastian was sitting on a chair by Leslie and keeping an intense eye on his beloved son. "Hey Sebastian..." Joseph said and walked over. Sebastian raised his head and looked up at Joseph with tired eyes.

"Oh.. Joseph, hello." Sebastian said and turned back to Leslie.

"I heart about what happened." Joseph said and pulled up a chair beside Sebastian. "I came to see if I could help." Joseph said with a smile. He noticed the bags under Sebastian's eyes and placed a gloved hand on his arm. "Go to the benches over there and sleep." Joseph said. "I'll watch Leslie." He assured.

"Joseph... I appreciate it, I really do but I can't just leave Leslie."

"You wont. You'll just be getting the sleep you need. When you wake up you'll have all the energy to watch after your son." Joseph assured. He stood up and grabbed Sebastian's hand and gently pulled him towards the pillowed-bench in the corner of the small room. "Just get a little sleep, not for me but for Leslie." Joseph said.

Sebastian took a deep breath before nodding his head slowly. "Alright Joseph, I trust you." Sebastian said and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you..."

Joseph chuckled. "You're welcome, now get some sleep." Joseph said and watched as Sebastian laid down. Joseph watched as his eyes closed and breathing evened out slowly. The man made his way to where Sebastian previously sat and took a seat there. "Hey Leslie..." Joseph said and reached out to place his gloved hand on top of the shaking albinos shoulder.

Leslie whimpered at the contact, but slowly switched sides he slept on and looked at Joseph with sad blue eyes. "H-Hello Joseph..." Leslie stuttered out and wiped his tears. His right arm was completely covered in bandages that blended with his skin. "Did dad call you here?" Leslie asked and sniffled.

Joseph shook his head in response. "No, actually. I heard about what happened and I decided to come drop by." He said with a smile. His heart melted a little at the happy smile Leslie gave. "I also thought that when you came home I could make something for you and Sebastian." Joseph said and pushed some hair back from Leslie's forehead and gave a small smile.

Leslie nuzzled into Joseph's hand and smiled a little at his gesture. "I-I'd like that." Leslie said with a small giggle and curled up further. "M-My arm hurts a lot...I-I'm scared of this place..." Leslie said and looked at the bandages.

Joseph frowned. "I'll bet." Joseph said and gently held Leslie's bandaged hand. "But I know you'll be okay, do you know that?" Joseph asked. Leslie nodded in response. "then there isn't any reason you should be afraid." Joseph smiled. Leslie gave a small smile too.

Joseph looked over at the sleeping Sebastian and then back to Leslie. "How about you get some sleep too, yeah?" Joseph suggested. "Sebastian and I will be right here when you wake up." Joseph said and kissed the albinos forehead. "Then when you wake up, Sebastian can take you home." he smiled.

Leslie smiled and nodded his head. "O-Okay, thank you Joseph." Leslie said and curled up into a tiny ball and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Sebastian woke up, he saw his son curled up on the bed with a smile, and Joseph sitting in a chair with his arms crossed along his chest and sleeping quietly. The rugged man smiled and walked over, gently shaking Joseph's shoulder and then his sons. The two stirred awake and Joseph stood up. "Sorry, I was supposed to watch him." Joseph said and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's okay Joseph, I'm glad you got sleep. You probably needed it. We all needed sleep." Sebastian said and watched as Leslie cutely sat up, rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"Can we go home dad...?" Leslie asked.

Sebastian gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course Leslie, let's go sign you out and get your painkillers, okay? And remember Leslie, we'll have to come back often so we can make sure that your arm doesn't have any infections or problems." Sebastian explained.

Leslie nodded his head and stood tall. "I know dad, I'm okay with it." Leslie smiled. 

"Atta boy," Sebastian said and ruffled Leslie's already disheveled hair, causing a giggle to come from the innocent snowball known as Leslie. Sebastian turned to Joseph, who stood there watching the two with a softened happy expression. "You coming?" Sebastian asked.

Joseph's posture tensed as excitement filled his eyes. He nodded his head. "Y-Yes, of course!" Joseph grinned and left the room with the rugged man and kawaii albino, smiles on all their faces, unaware of the scarred, hooded figure standing from afar, watching their every move...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry everyone I made sure to slap myself for each day I didn't update. I'm still really sorry, I'll try getting more updates out.

The three checked out of the hospital and made an appointment for Leslie to return the following day. They went to Sebastian's house so they could all take it easy, relax and eat some sweets and watch whatever dumb Tv was on.

When they entered the house however, Joseph stood outside with his cellphone in hand and looking a little panicked.

"Stay inside Leslie," Sebastian said and kissed Leslie's forehead before making his way over to Joseph. "Jo? What's going on?" Sebastian asked as Joseph put his phone away and sighed.

"There are difficulties going on at the Human Society I work part-time at." Joseph frowned. "I've got to go, this needs my attention." he said and turned to leave.

"Hold on." Sebastian said, reaching out to grab his arm. "Let me go tell Leslie, he'll be fine on his own for a few hours. "Sebastian said. "I'll come help you." He said and left back to the house before Joseph could say anything.

When he entered the house, he saw Leslie in the kitchen making himself a cup of hot chocolate. "Leslie?" Sebastian's voice called out as the rugged man approached the small albino. Leslie hummed in recognition as he added a few sugar packets and marshmallows to it. "I need to go with Joseph for a little, is it okay if you're home alone for a few hours..?" Sebastian asked with a small frown.

Leslie turned to his dad with the sweetest smile on his pale complexion. "Don't worry about it dad, take all the time you need. Is it okay if I have a friend over?"

"Do I know them?"

"No."

"Can I trust you home alone with them?"

Leslie nodded in response. "I promise you." Leslie said and held out his pinky to Sebastian, who hooked his own around Leslie's and gave a small shake. It was something they had done since Leslie was first adopted. Most people saw it as very odd for a teenager to do something as childish as pinky promises, but to Leslie they were the most sacred things. He trusted a pinky promise more than anything, and Sebastian quickly learned this and vowed that he'd treat Leslie's trust in pinky promises just the same with respect.

"Thank you Leslie." Sebastian said and kissed the albinos forehead before grabbing his coat and heading out the door, closing it fully and leaving with Joseph.

Leslie let out a small sigh as he looked down at his bandaged arm. It went from the palm of his hand all the way up to his shoulder. It disturbed Leslie to look at it and to think about it. He made his way over to the couch with his hot chocolate and sat down carefully. "It just doesn't make sense..." Leslie whispered to himself.

"What doesn't make sense?" A sudden deep, dark and familiar voice spoke, startling Leslie and causing him to jump. His head snapped to the direction of the voice and relaxed after a little when he saw who it was. Leslie set his mug down and stood up.

"You scared me Ruvik." Leslie said and approached the hooded man. "How did you get in?" The albino asked.  
sunflower

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Ruvik said with the slightest chuckle. "You should lock your doors when your dad leaves. It was unlocked." Ruvik explained and approached Leslie as well and stopped when they were in front of each other. He stopped as his gaze slowly worked it's way down Leslie's arm.

Ruvik spoke nothing, but Leslie could see Ruvik staring. "It was an accident..." Leslie said simply and moved his arm behind his back.

" 'Nothing' doesn't send someone to the hospital." Ruvik said sternly. "What happened?" he asked and approached the small male and grabbed his hand. "And don't you lie to me Leslie." Ruvik said with this...look in his eyes.

Leslie looked up at him, innocent blue eyes staring into tainted yellow ones. "W-Well... it's a long story actually. From when we had just moved into the new house." Leslie said.

And so the story began.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? *puppy eyes*

 Ruvik sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Leslie. They sat down on the couch about an hour earlier while Leslie told his story. "So, you mean to tell me you've been...hallucinating... this woman, who's been trying to kill you? You realize how far-fetched this all sounds right?" Ruvik said keeping his arms crossed along his scarred and slightly exposed chest.  
  
        "That's exactly what I'm telling you! These aren't hallucinations! I know what I'm seeing!" Leslie said, determination in his eyes. "This woman... she isn't... _living_." Leslie said and clenched his fists. "She tried to kill me in the bathtub! _You_ saw the bruises on my ankles the day we met!" Leslie said. "She's blonde with blood in her hair, weird silver eyes and bruised and deformed looking!"  
  
        Ruvik looked at Leslie with a look. "Leslie, you said you were adopted, right? You and Sebastian moved to Krimson for what reason?" Ruvik asked, a strange tone in his voice and a hard, cold look in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
        Leslie froze and shrunk back, sitting back down and looking down tearing up, his small and skinny body was shaking. "F-For...." Leslie began but trailed off. "M-Mental illness problems." He mumbled as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
        "And has Sebastian seen this woman? Or your neighbor?" Ruvik asked and stood up swiftly, staring down the albino, who curled up into himself shaking more as he weakly shook his head. "That's what I thought. And this mental illness you say you have, can you tell me just what that is?"  
  
        Leslie stood up and shoved his way past Ruvik and went up to his room, slamming the door behind him causing a photo in the hallway to come off the nail and shatter on the ground and leaving Ruvik in the living room with an emotionless look on his face. He let out a small sigh before shaking his head and going up to the room.  
  
        He stood outside of Leslie's room before opening the door and stepping inside. Leslie was on his bed with the covers over his head and crying, noises that made even Ruvik feel guilt towards. "Leslie, I..." Ruvik began but left his sentence and instead stepped towards the bed ladder and  climbed up, getting into the bed with Leslie and hesitantly wrapping his arms around the albino from behind.  
  
        Leslie stopped shaking the moment Ruvik's arms were around his thin waist. The small albino curled up into a small ball and silently let him and the scarred man lay in the bed quietly. "I-I'm sorry I yelled a-at you..." Leslie whimpered.  
  
        Ruvik silently pulled the albino closer and put his scarred face into the albino's smooth and pale skin. "I should be sorry..." Ruvik said quietly and let the two silently rest in the bed.  
  
        "I forgive you..." Leslie whispered.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
[1 hour 30 minutes earlier]  
  
        Sebastian walked with Joseph over to his house and got into the younger man's car. "What's going on exactly?" Sebastian asked, getting into the passenger seat as Joseph got into the driver seat.  
  
        "I work downtown at the humane society, a place where we nurse animals and such." Joseph explained as he pulled out of the driveway and started driving. "As it would seem, I have a new arrival I've been waiting for about 2 months for." Joseph said as he continued driving.  
  
        "New arrival?" Sebastian questioned, turning his head and looking at Joseph with a side glance, he eyeballed his gloves before turning his attention back to the road in front of him.  
  
        "Yeah, I've been waiting for this particular animal to arrive, you've seen what a wolf looks like right?" Joseph questioned.  
  
        "I've seen a husky, does that count?" Sebastian chuckled.  
  
        Joseph rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure, they look something like that but they are a lot larger with more wolf features then dog features you see in huskies." Joseph explained. "I've been waiting 2 months for this one since it's a very special kind, one covered completely in one single color." Joseph said.  
  
        "Sounds interesting." Sebastian said. "How come you're waiting for this 'special wolf' ?" Sebastian asked.  
  
        "Since we see the regular silver/black or white/black, and so on, but we have never seen a full black, white or silver wolf. Each one always has some sort of different color in it's fur, but not this one. Think of these ones like the alpha, they stand out from other wolves."  
  
        "I get it...." Sebastian said. "...kinda." he added with a nervous chuckle.  
  
        Joseph stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes. "The only problem right now is that he/she arrived injured. We'll get her fixed up so it'll be alright, you'll get to meet him or her." Joseph said.  
  
        "Can't wait." Sebastian said. "Man, we should've brought Leslie, He'd probably enjoy this more then you." Sebastian smiling fondly at the thought of his son enjoying himself with other company in the house. He perked up, getting an idea.  
  
        After about 10 minutes worth of driving, they arrived at the building secluded from others, animal noises such as birds, dogs and cows were heard. The pair got out of the car and approached the building,  
  
         Joseph heading straight for a backroom while a woman directed Sebastian to a visitors sign in. Sebastian did the sign up and waited patiently for the younger man.  
  
        Joseph came back a while later and nodded his head over to a certain room. Inside was the wolf laying on his side, facing away from the view of others on a comfortable bed. "Whoa...." Sebastian said in amazement. The wolf was entirely white, covered head to toe like snow.  
  
        "Remind you of someone?" Joseph chuckled as he stood beside Sebastian, looking at the creature with amazement.  
  
        Sebastian smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, now I really wish I brought Leslie." Sebastian said. The two continued to look into the room before Joseph grabbed raw diced up meat and walked over to the wolf, and set it down.  
  
        The wolf looked calm for a moment, before his ears snapped up and he got into a defensive position and started growling at Joseph, who slowly backed away from the food and went back to safety behind protective glass.  
  
        "Defiantly not Leslie." Sebastian said. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
        "Animal instincts. They get defensive instantly if they think they are in danger." Joseph said and turned to Sebastian. "I just need to fill out this paperwork and get even more. Maybe we can bring Leslie here tomorrow." Joseph suggested.  
  
        Sebastian nodded his head and walked out with Joseph after he threw away his semi-blood covered gloves. Joseph got the paperwork while Sebastian signed himself out and waited by the door.  
  
        Once Joseph came out, the pair went to the car and got into the car. "Would you care to join Leslie and I for dinner?" Sebastian asked with a sweet smile towards Joseph, who smiled and leaned back against the car seat.  
  
        "Yeah, dinner sounds nice." Joseph smiled.   
  
        "Great, dinner it is." Sebastian said with a smile as the two continued driving on to their house, enjoying the blissful silence between the two and each others company.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehe I'm a bitch >:3 ...

          
         
         Once Sebastian and Joseph got to the house and inside, Sebastian was quick to notice that Leslie wasn't in there. He turned to Joseph. "I'll be right back, gotta check on Leslie." Sebastian said. "Go ahead and pick out something we can all make, I'm sure we'll have ingredients for it." He said before walking upstairs to Leslie's bedroom.  
  
        He instantly noticed Leslie sleeping in his bed, curled up into a ball like he used to when he was first adopted. Sebastian reached up and gently shook Leslie, not enough to fully wake him up, but just enough to stir the albino awake. It worked, Leslie made little noises as he shifted in his sleep before suddenly shooting up in bed and looked around him, before seeing Sebastian and calming down a little  
  
        "O-Oh... dad.." Leslie said and visibly relaxed. He rubbed his eyes and laid back down with a sigh. "When did you get home?" Leslie asked and turned on his side so he could look at Sebastian.  
  
        "A few minutes ago actually, Joseph's here. I invited him to stay for dinner and let him pick. I came up to ask if you wanted to help." Sebastian smiled. It widened when Leslie sat up again, nodding his head with the same visible excitement in his eyes that he normally shows. "Great! Let's get going then." He smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
        Leslie waited till he left and let out a long sigh of relief, seeing that he was now alone. _'But... where did Ruvik go?'_ Leslie thought to himself as he climbed out of bed and down his ladder. He gave a small look around before noticing something on his desk. He walked over and picked it up, it was a large skinny box. Inside if it, was a large black sketch book.  
  
        His innocent eyes widened as he looked at it, not only was it the right size he normally uses for sketch books, the paper was perfect, even the slightest marks with his pencils would show up. He noticed a note in the box as well and opened it...  
  
  
                         _'For you, my Leslie'_  
  
        ... was all it read. A visible blush formed on Leslie's cheeks as he grinned widely and set it down on his desk. He walked out of his room and to the hallway. He paused for a moment. _'Wait... didn't a picture fall from the wall?'_ Leslie thought and looked around on the ground before looking at the pictures.  
          
        Everything was there, perfect looking glass with no visible harm come to the photos. _'Odd...'_ Leslie thought to himself before walking downstairs, but quickly stopping on his way down to sneak a peak at his father and neighbor.   
  
        He wished he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but I promise the next chapter will be worth it! (sorry it's so short)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened >:3

                When Leslie poked his head around that corner, he instantly froze, his small body freezing up with shook(shock). He always knew his dad was lonely after his previous wife left him and took their daughter with her, but this was just wrong. What might you ask, that this innocent cinnamon roll called Leslie was looking at?  
  
        Oh, it was just Sebastian in front of Joseph, who was pinned to their counter and kissing.  
  
        Leslie stood there for a little before slowly making his way back upstairs as quietly as he possibly could. 'What the hell did I just see...?' Leslie thought to himself, ready to get back to his room before pausing when he heard his dad.   
  
        "Leslie! Come on down, are you helping or what?" Sebastian said. Leslie mentally sighed, not wanting to be down there after what he saw and walked back down the steps and rounded the corner, to see Joseph standing with his back to Sebastian and doing something with the stove, whilst Sebastian was cutting up chicken into thin strips. "There you are!" Sebastian grinned.  
  
        "Y-Yeah, sorry I took long dad, had to wake myself up." Leslie smiled. "S-So, what are we having f-for dinner?" The albino asked, trying  
to play off that he didn't see his neighbor and dad making out.  
  
        "It's alright Leslie," Joseph spoke up and turned to look at the albino, holding a spoon in his hand that he set down on a napkin. "We're making Parmesan Cheese pasta." Joseph smiled(seriously guys it's good try it).   
  
        "I-I've never had it before, I'm more then h-happy to help." Leslie smiled and instantly got to work. He was still freaked out with what he had seen earlier.   
  
        -        -        -  
  
        After dinner had been made, the three moved their dinner to the table and all took their seats and began eating in silence. Leslie could still faintly see the blush on Joseph's cheeks and stared. Joseph looked up noticing Leslie's stare and looked into the albinos eyes. "What? Is everything okay Leslie?"   
  
        "Y-You're blushing." Leslie said. "Did something happen?" Leslie asked and looked between Joseph and Sebastian.   
  
        "N-No!" Joseph and Sebastian both said at the same time.   
  
        Leslie couldn't help but laugh. A bright smile on his face as he looked at Sebastian. "I know you two are either dating or in love." Leslie giggled. "I saw you two earlier." Leslie said.   
  
        Joseph's face looked as red as humanly possible and Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly. "Wh-What exactly did you see?" Sebastian asked blushing a little himself.  
  
        "I saw Joseph pinned to the counter and you kissing him." Leslie said simply.   
  
        "O-Oh God..." Joseph groaned with embarrassment. "I'm sorry you saw that Leslie.."  
  
        "It's okay Joseph, really." Leslie said with a sweet smile. Sebastian took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
  
        "Leslie... what do you have to say about all this?" Sebastian frowned.   
  
        "I support you guys." Leslie said with a smile. "I-I honestly saw it coming." Leslie giggled. "I'm only happy as long as you guys are happy." Leslie smiled and went back to eating.   
  
        "Thank you Leslie... it makes me really happy that you're supportive of me and Joseph." Sebastian said with a smile and kissed his head. The three went back to eating silently.

* * *

  
_Future chapter will be better I promise <3_   
  
_-Slitch The Narcissist_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start making chapters on Joseph and Sebastian? Just chapters dedicated to just them? Leslie and Ruvik obviously, but what about some sex chapters? I don't know tell me what you guys wana see!!!


	25. Chapter 25

[This is the longest story I've written so far OuO, also I know I suck >~< sorry for lacking updates!]  
  
  
        After eating dinner, the three all went about the house to do their own thing. By the time anyone had bothered to look at the clock, it was already past midnight. Sebastian insisted and convinced Joseph to stay the night.  
  
        They went up the stairs to Sebastian room, but stopped outside of Leslies and stepped inside. Leslie looked over at Sebastian from his desk and set his sketching pencil down. "H-Hey." Leslie stuttered out smiling and stood up. He walked over to Sebastian, who ruffled his hair with a smile.  
  
        "Hey Leslie, we're just stopping by to say goodnight." Sebastian said and looked at Joseph. He turned back to Leslie when he remembered something. "That's right, Joseph works at the humane society downtown and they've just received a new animal." Sebastian said and smiled. "We thought you'd might like to go see tomorrow." Sebastian said and Leslie nodded his head in excitement.  
  
        "Y-Yes please." Leslie said with the sweet smile that got you anything.  
  
        Sebastian smiled and kissed Leslie's head and pulled away. "Alright, head to bed soon alright? Goodnight Leslie." Sebastian said smiling.  
  
        "G-Goodnight dad, Joseph." Leslie smiled.   
  
       "Night Leslie." Joseph smiled.  
  
        The pair walked down the hall to Sebastian's room and got comfortable in Sebastian's bed, while Leslie put his things away and turned off the lights in his room, climbing up to his bed, he got comfortable in it and drifted off into a peaceful sleep...temporarily.  


-   -   -   -  -   -  -

  
        _"Wh-Where... am I..?" Leslie's voice echoed as he sat up from the ground he was laying on, leaves and dirt were on the left side of his body, the side he laid on. He looked around himself only to see trees, endless trees that played tricks on your mind. "H-Hello?" Leslie called out as he stood up, looking all around him._  
  
         _Nothing._  
  
_He began venturing off from his area, occasionally calling out and listening for any signs of human life form. He stopped suddenly when he heard leaves and sticks breaking from behind him. With a small gasp, he turned around to see a wolf, a simple white wolf standing a few trees away._  
  
_'A wolf...?' Leslie thought to himself as he stared at the intimidating wolf. The wolf made no movement, only staring Leslie down, never breaking eye contact. Leslie took one step forward, the wolf stayed still. The wolf took a step forward, Leslie stayed still. This cycle continued before the two were mere feet apart. Leslie knelt down in front of the wolf and looked at him._  
  
_'Amazing..." Leslie whispered quietly and knelt down, looking at the wolf. He then looked back up to see another wolf, this time, the wolf was black, covered head to toe in black fur. But what made this wolf stand out, was the flesh exposed on the right side of its body. Scabs covering half of the wolfs face and body made the albino freeze up._  
  
_The second wolf approached the albino as well. It wasn't till the wolves stood side by side at the albino, that Leslie noticed a man standing where the wolves emerged from._  
  
_The man had black hair that was held back by a cap, he had blue eyes and a lazily shaved beard. Leslie froze up in fear, noticing the man's hand inside his pocket. He caught a small glimpse of what was in it. It was the clip of a gun..._  
  
_Leslie's heart sank when the man started saying his name..._  
  
_'Leslie...'_  
  
_'Leslie...!'_  
  
        "Leslie!" the sound of his name being called jolted Leslie from his slumber, panting slightly he looked around him and saw Sebastian. He slowly calmed himself down and looked at him. "Is everything alright?"  
  
        Leslie was at a loss for words, he simply nodded his head. Sebastian gave him an unsure look before sighing. "Alright, as long as you're sure." Sebastian said. "Go ahead and get dressed, we're stopping by the humane society and then heading out for breakfast." Sebastian smiled.  
  
        Leslie nodded his head and climbed out of bed, shuddering at the loss of his blankets. He grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
-        -  
  
        Once Leslie was fully dressed in a neat blue hoodie and black jeans, he walked downstairs to see his dad and neighbor holding hands and it made Leslie smile, unable to surpass his giggle, he let it out.  
  
        Joseph and Sebastian reacted like someone screamed bloody murder, their faces visibly tinted red and looking away. "O-Oh, you're ready." Sebastian stuttered out and cleared his throat.  
  
        Leslie stifled a laugh and smiled. "Yep!"  
  
        "C-Come on then, let's get going." Joseph stuttered out with a smile. The three walked out and got into Joseph's car as they drove to the humane society.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -  
  
        Once they arrived at the building, they were quick to leave the car and get inside the building. Leslie then realized that Sebastian and Joseph never told him what animal it was they were seeing. He was about to ask Sebastian, when he was brought into a room.   
  
        A room, with a white wolf, covered head to toe in fluffy pale fur...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've got good news and bad news, the good news is that the fire is almost over and I'm no longer in danger! The bad news is that I'm still really depressed and things are going on right now in my love-life and my heart is just giving out...Either way, due to this I might actually start updating a little more often just to take my mind off of her for a little, thank you all for being so patient with me, I love you guys!  
> -Slitch

Leslie could do nothing but stare in complete shock, blue eyes widened. He stared at the creature in awe, it didn't last long though after Sebastian placed his hand on Leslie's shoulder. "Leslie? is everything okay?" Sebastian asked concerned.

        Leslie nodded his head meekly and drew his eyes away from the wolf and do his dads brown ones, filled with concern. "I-I'm fine," Leslie said with a smile. 

        "Should we get you away?" he asked. Leslie was quick to respond and shook his head. "N-No, I want to stay a little longer..." Leslie said. 

        Sebastian looked unsure and turned his head to Joseph, who couldn't do much but smile. "If he wants to stay, I say we let him stay." Joseph said. Before Sebastian could protest, a worker suddenly came in saying that there was a breach in one of the fences. Joseph looked at Sebastian before going with the worker. 

  "I should go help him, will you be okay without us around?"  He asked. Leslie nodded his head and smiled. 

        "I-I'll be fine." He said. 

        Sebastian nodded and kissed the albinos head before taking off after Joseph and the worker. Once he was gone, Leslie looked back at the wolf and stepped closer to the cage. He pressed his hand against the glass of it and stared at the wolf.

        The wolf lifted his head, its blue eyes piercing Leslie's. Instead of laying it's head back down, it stood on all fours and walked over slowly to the glass wall that separated them. 

        "Beautiful..." Leslie said. He wish he'd brought his sketch book. He kneeled down and looked at the wolf as it sat down on its hind legs. Leslie looked at the door to the containment the wolf was in and stood up. He looked at it for a little and opened it. 'Some precaution this place has.' Leslie thought mentally and pushed it open fully. The wolf didn't move from it's place and instead watched Leslie. 

  Leslie gently pushed the door closed and looked over at where the wolf laid and frowned. The diced up meat was thrown on the floor, covered in dirt. 'Why does Joseph work here? These animals are treated horribly...' Leslie thought sadly to himself and walked over to the area and picked up the dirtied meat and set it on a cleaner area. The wolf moved over to Leslie once it determined Leslie not hostile. 

  The albino lifted his hand and held it there, waiting to see any movements from the wolf. Once he saw none, Leslie placed his hand on the wolfs head and brushed his ears back. Leslie smiled and continued doing so.   
          
        As he continued this, the peaceful moment was suddenly shattered when he heard Sebastian and Joseph enter the room. "Leslie!" Sebastian shouted and ran over to the glass. "Get out of there! Now!!" Sebastian shouted. 

        Surprised by the sudden intrusion, the wolf reacted and bit Leslie's hand, the albino grit his teeth, holding back the scream he wanted to let out and got his hand away. The wolf's muzzle covered in the albinos blood, both of them being pale as paper and covered in such a dark and scary color made them look like an out of place painting. 

        Leslie looked over and saw Joseph and Sebastian's mortified faces, Sebastian was lunging to the door to the cage but Joseph grabbed his arm and pulled him away from it. "Don't! You'll make it angrier!" Joseph shouted. That made Leslie angry.

 "It?" Leslie spoke but glared at Joseph, Sebastian stepped back and Joseph ran from the room and to the front desk. Multiple people ran to the room, eventually a security guard came in with a gun, Leslie knew that they were going to either kill the wolf or tranquilize it. The security guard kicked open the door to the wolfs room and aimed his gun. Before the dart hit the wolf, Leslie moved in front of the dart, the intense pain spread through his shoulder as it contacted with it. 

        The whole building practically went silent, only the sound of Leslie collapsing against the cold floor was heard, then the wolfs whimpering. The wolf started sniffling Leslie and nudging his nose against the albino, who had no reaction. 

        The only sound that echoed next was another gunshot, and a fuzzy warmth against Leslie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and ideas are always appreciated! I don't say this often but hearing from you guys truly makes my day!! I read a lot of the comments at school when I have free-time and it just makes me feel so happy <3 Anyway, look forward to new chapters~! And again, thank you guys for being patient with me!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, hey guys... I know I really suck since it's been a month since I updated and I keep promising updates but they don't come, this time I swear updates are coming out. I will always have one chapter unpublished and wont publish another till I'm ahead on publishing.

   When Leslie woke up, his vision was hazy. When he sat up he felt dizzy and looked around. "Shit... back here again?" he mumbled out. A voice from beside him chuckled and Leslie looked over.

   Joseph sat beside Leslie, a book in hand and was watching the smol albino. "Does Sebastian know you talk like that?" he chuckled.   
  
  Leslie shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "N-No..." he stuttered lightly and laid back down. "Where is my dad anyway?" Leslie asked.   
  
  "He's currently outside the hospital shouted at the guard for TRAINQUILIZING you." Joseph explained. "He practically had a mental break down when he saw you go down..." Joseph frowned and closed his book, setting it down. "Leslie... _why_?" Joseph whispered. " _Why_ were you in that room with the wolf?" He asked.  
  
  Leslie lowered his gaze out of shame and frowned. "I... I..." Leslie trailed off and began tearing up. He covered his eyes with his hands and began to cry. Joseph frowned, standing up to pull the albino into a hug. "He wasn't hurting me... nothing was wrong..." Leslie whimpered out as he hugged Joseph back.

   "Leslie..." Joseph frowned and knelt down in front of the albino's bed and looked up at him. "You may have been doing nothing wrong but what you don't understand is that the wolf in that room is a wild animal, they aren't tamed, they're hostile and will attack at any point. You shouldn't have bene in there in the first place..." Joseph said.   
  
   Leslie whimpered and wiped his tears. "B-But he wasn't hurting me..." he said again. "I was just petting him..." Leslie said.   
  
    Joseph was about to speak again when Sebastian slammed the door open and walked in, rushing over to Leslie's bedside and pulling the albino into a hug. "What the hell were you thinking Leslie?!" Sebastian shouted, gripping the small child in a tight hug.   
 

    Leslie was at a loss of words and started tearing up, hugging his father back. "I-I..." Leslie began. "I'm sorry... I didn't think I was in any danger..." Leslie whimpered and hid his face in his fathers chest, quietly continuing to cry. The older man said nothing as he let his beloved son continue to cry.  
  
       "Sebastian... Leslie seems to be completely fine, his hand is probably the only horrible thing that happened to him from the wolf... the tranquilizer wasn't even that bad." Joseph frowned. "I think we should give him some space to heal..." Joseph said and pulled Sebastian away from the albino. He kissed Leslie's head and cupped his cheek gently. "Get some sleep..." Joseph said. Sebastian kissed Leslie's head as well and quietly followed from behind his boyfriend.

  
   Leslie leaned back in the bed, tears still falling. He let them fall, keeping his eyes closed. Just as he was about to sleep, a sudden voice caught his attention.  
 

    He opened his eyes to see Ruvik in his hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's really short the next chapter is longer >~<


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> i'm officially back!  
> Updates are going to come out more often,   
> feedback Is always appeared guys! seeing your comments make my day!!

        Leslie's sat up quickly, locking eyes with the scarred man. "R-Ruvik? What are you doing here?" Leslie asked and looked at the door to see if anyone was coming. 

        "I heard something happened." He said and sat down in the chair beside the albinos bed. "I came to see if you were okay." 

        Leslie blushed and looked down at his lap, his bandaged hand gripped lightly. "I-I..." he trailed off. "It doesn't feel real...I hate being here..." Leslie teared up. "I just wana go home..." he said and leaned back, closing his eyes. "I just want this to be a bad dream... I just wana wake up and be home..." He said feeling himself tear up, but suddenly froze, eyes snapping open. 

        "What is it?" Ruvik asked calmly, 

        "A dream... my dream..." Leslie said. 

        "Dream?" Ruvik asked. 

        "Yeah, I had a dream the night before I got here..." Leslie said, trying to remember everything. "There was a wolf, a-a white wolf in my dream." Leslie said, he felt a sudden headache coming on from this. "There was another wolf..." Leslie said. "A black wolf, scarred and standing with the white wolf..." Leslie said, feeling the headache getting worse, he curled up into himself, gripping his head as he continued to try and think.

        "Leslie, you're not making any sense." Ruvik said. He reached a scarred hand out and gently set it on Leslie's cold, pale hand that was gripping his hair. "Stop... let go of your hair." He ordered.

        Leslie hesitantly released the grip on his hair and opened his eyes. His eyes widened, his heart monitor suddenly began beating faster. "There.... there was a man in my dream, he had a gun," Leslie said. 

        Ruvik reacted instantly and kissed his hand gently. "Leslie... it was just a bad dream." Ruvik said, trying to calm the albino. "Now I need you to take deep breaths and breathe." 

        Leslie began to hyperventilate, his breathing getting fast and ragged. Ruvik stood up, grabbing the albino by the shoulders and leaning down. Ruvik kissed Leslie, making him freeze, eyes widen and breathing stop, the albino closed his eyes and kissed Ruvik back gently.

        They kissed for a few moments more and then pulled away, Leslie's eyes were still wide open with tears in them, but his face was a dark shade of red. He moved his fingers to his lips and touched them gently. "Y-You..." Leslie trailed off. 

        Ruvik sat back down gracefully and looked at Leslie. "Kissed you?" he finished. Leslie nodded his head. "I had a feeling it would calm you down." Ruvik said, watching as the albino's face burned red. 

        "Wh-What if it didn't work?" Leslie asked blushing. 

        Ruvik gave a slight smile, almost a smirk. "I had other ideas in mind." He mused and held Leslie's injured hand gently and kissed the back of it. "Now, you need your sleep." Ruvik said and set Leslie's hand down.

        Leslie nodded meekly and closed his eyes slowly, beginning to fall asleep. Ruvik stood up swiftly and planted a light kiss on the albinos forehead. "I'll see you again soon...." Ruvik said softly as he watched the albino drift off into a peaceful sleep...

        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        

        It took another week before Leslie could be released. The hospital wanted him to stay an extra 5 days to make sure he was 100% okay. Once he was released and brought back home, he was making himself whatever he wanted to eat, practically starving from the shitty hospital food they give out[it's really disgusting guys]. 

        "Hey Leslie?" Sebastian asked his son, watching as the albino heated up spaghetti-o's and cut up fruit for a fruit salad. 

        "Y-Yeah dad?" the albino answered, taking a bite of his apple slice and handing one out to his father, who took it and ate it, thanking him. 

        "I wanted to know if you could help me out on finding a good idea of where to take Joseph for a date..." Sebastian blushed, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. 

        Leslie giggled and smiled brightly. "Aww dad!" Leslie grinned. "You really love him don't you?" he smiled sweetly. 

        Sebastian nodded his head. "I really do, but I don't know where is good enough to take him..." he blushed. 

        Leslie smiled, finishing up his fruit cutting and set it all neatly into a bowel. "W-Well how about we invite him to help m-make dinner tonight, that way y-you can figure out what kind of food he likes and th-then narrow down where you take him." Leslie said. 

        Sebastian smiled brightly. "Great idea Leslie!" Sebastian said, kissing his son's head and going to the living room, pulling out his phone and inviting Joseph. 

        Leslie giggled as he watched. He took a bite of another apple and turned to the microwave that was heating up his food. Instead he saw the fridge door open and the knife drawer open. Leslie immediately closed it, he mentally prayed that he had just forgotten to close it when he got the knife to cut his fruit, he nodded his head, agreeing mentally that that was what happened. 

        He didn't know things were about to get a lot worse...


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little down lately guys but comments do make me feel better and motivate me to update so *nudge* *nudge*

        Leslie was in the living room while Sebastian invited Joseph over to eat. The albino was wondering about Ruvik, the more he did this, the more he realized he knew practically nothing about the scarred man. Why was he scarred? where does he live? does he live with anyone? His thoughts trailed back to their kiss in the hospital, Leslie's face began to flush. 

        Leslie didn't say anything and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and went back to eating his apples and childish spaghetti-o's. As he ate, he paid no attention to his surroundings. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was Sebastian speaking up. "Yeah Leslie?" Sebastian said. 

        The albino lifted his head and looked at Sebastian confused. "Wh-What is it?" Leslie asked. 

        "You called me," Sebastian said.

        Leslie shook his head confused. "N-No I didn't, I swear..." Leslie said.

        Sebastian raised an eyebrow but leaned back against the couch. "Maybe I thought I heard you." He said quietly and resumed talking to joseph. 

        'That was weird...' Leslie thought to himself and went back to his fruit and spaghetti-o's quietly. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his pictures he'd taken with a smile. But suddenly came across one, this one was strange. It was just a black screen. He picked up his phone and looked at it closer, seeing nothing but the black screen.   
         
        His focus was yet again broken by Sebastian letting out an exasperated sigh. "What is it Leslie?" he asked again, turning to look at the albino. 

        "I-I didn't call you," Leslie said. 

        "Leslie no one else is in this house but you and I, I know you're calling me, I know what your voice sounds like. Now stop bothering me or speak up already." Sebastian sighed, catching the albino by surprise, a pang of hurt striking Leslie's heart. The albino looked down at his food, suddenly loosing his appetite. He put it into a container and into the fridge, finishing his apples, he grabbed his wallet and phone. 

        "I'm going out for a little." Leslie said, frowning when his dad didn't answer. "Dad?" He called out a little louder. Sebastian said nothing but merely waved his hand at Leslie, gesturing the 'yeah I hear you I'm busy' sign. Leslie felt more hurt in his chest and quietly walked out of the house and down the street. 

        Leslie took a deep breath as he felt tears wanting to come over to him. He started taking deep breaths and crying weakly. He wanted to go to the library and just read boring books, but suddenly remembered the wolf. Was he still there? Leslie decided it was his best option and started going in the direction of the Humane Society. It took him a good 20 minute walk before he got there. When he approached it, he saw children poking at the kittens and puppies and such. 

        Leslie looked around for anyone looking and walked into the room where he met the wolf. The white wolf was laying on his side, back to the room. Leslie frowned as he looked at the wolf and approached the glass. He knelt down and lightly knocked on the glass. The wolf reacted by standing up weakly and looking at the glass. When he saw the albino, he laid back down, but facing Leslie. 

        He took that as a sign of entrance permission and opened the door, stepping inside the room quietly. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the wolf and sat down beside him. Leslie and the wolf stared at each other, neither of them moving. Leslie wanted to gain his trust again, so he reached his hand out and hovered a few inches from the wolf, waiting for a reaction. The wolf sniffed Leslie's head and took a moment before nudging it. 

        Leslie felt a smile come across his face and gently pet the wolfs head, scratching behind his ears gently. The wolfs eyes closed and let Leslie do so. They stayed like this for a little before Leslie began to feel tired. He moved his hand from the wolfs head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. After a moment, Leslie began to drift off tiredly before falling asleep in that position. He didn't even wake up when the wolf lightly bit his sleeve and pulled him down, resting Leslie's head on the wolfs side. 

       With Leslie asleep, the wolf took it upon himself to curl up around the albino,  keeping him warm as Leslie curled up into a ball. It was the same warmth Leslie felt when he was tranquilized, but this time it's more peaceful, comforting and bringing a high sense of safety...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [holy shit guys, chapter thirty, when the fuck did we get here?! also I got my fam floweydreemur23.tumblr.com/ who recognized me merely by my name so I'm just going to cry in a corner from how happy I have become you guys really have no idea what comments do for me and my heart, the more comments I get the more likely there is to be more then 1 update in the week so shower me with love- I'm kidding [it'd be nice though]

        [Sebastian's P.O.V.]

                ~Earlier~

        While Leslie was sitting at the counter, eating his food, I was making plans with Joseph. I wanted our first date to be, an actual date. But I knew next to nothing about the guy so it was a little difficult. I was calling with Joseph, we were making dinner plans for today, it was awkward asking him to come over and make something, but I tried to be as nice as I could. 

        While talking with Joseph, I heard Leslie speaking, it sounded like he was right behind me. I tell Joseph to hold on and mute him, then turn my head to answer Leslie. However, I see him sitting at the counter eating. It confused me, but I didn't voice that. "Yeah Leslie?" I answered.

        Leslie looked to be in a trance, he lifted his head and looked at me with confusion. "Wh-What is it?" he asked. I looked at him.

         "You called me," I said.

        Leslie shook his head confused. "N-No I didn't, I swear..." Leslie said.

        I raised an eyebrow out of confusion, but let it go and leaned back against the couch. "Maybe I thought I heard you." I mumbled more to myself resumed talking to Joseph. We continued talking, making dinner plans and convincing him to cook whatever he likes.

        My focus was yet again broken by Leslie's voice calling from behind me. I told Joseph to hold on again, letting out an exasperated sigh. "What is it Leslie?" I asked again, turning to look at the albino. 

        "I-I didn't call you," Leslie said. 

        "Leslie no one else is in this house but you and I. I know you're calling me, I know what your voice sounds like. Now stop bothering me or speak up already." I sighed. He looked down at his food, and I went back to my call.

        I heard Leslie's items move around and seeing how things just went I didn't feel like turning again.

        "I'm going out for a little." Leslie said. "Dad?" He called out a little louder. I said nothing but merely waved my hand at Leslie, gesturing that I heard him. I heard the door close as he quietly walked out of the house.  

        Once he was gone, I finished making the plans with Joseph and stood from the couch. I hung up with Joseph, saying our "I love you" and then I started doing the house chores, dishes, cleaning the counter and the laundry.

        It was already 4 by the time I finished and I walked up to my office room and sat down. There were still the papers and documents that Myra had left me. I looked at them for a moment before shoving them all from my desk. I laid my head on the desk, held up on my arms and let out a heavy sigh as I let my thoughts and anger consume me. 

        I opened the drawer to my right and pulled out a bottle of Jim Bean whiskey. I poured myself a glass and drank it in one. I let out another sigh and shook my head. "What am I doing..." I said to myself and poured another glass. I grabbed different documents to work on. As I worked and drank, I began to hear whispering. I looked over at the door out of my office and listened.

        I heard rustling, a light knock on the wall coming from Leslie's room. I stood up and walked out of my office and to his room. When I entered, I saw no one, a few things of Leslie's were moved around though. "Leslie?" I called out. No answer. 

        I walked around the house looking for him but saw no one. I went back to my office, deciding I was getting drunk and when I entered I saw my papers moved around again, I raised an eyebrow and closed my office door and sat back down. 

        I shook my head. "I'm drunk, I need to stop doing this to myself." I said as I poured myself one more glass and putting the whiskey away. I resumed my "work", drowning my thoughts in whiskey and nothing...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty boring. I'm just really depressed to even bother anymore, but even then I will never publish a chapter I think is poorly written, it's not fair if I give you guys something even I don't like, anyway, feedback is nice this time of year

        When Leslie awoke, he was still laying with the wolf. It looked a little dark, must've been close to 6. The smol albino sat up from the wolfs comfortable fur and looked at him. The smile on Leslie's face would be enough to warm anyone's heart, however this peaceful wolf was not classified in the group of ability to warm a heart. 

        Leslie began petting the wolfs head gently, his smile still on his face. The wolf made a small purr of comfort from Leslie's affection. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was getting late, and he knew he needed to get home. But he stopped suddenly when he saw something wrong with his phone. It began to glitch and made odd noises, the only thing that wasn't phased by this glitch were his photos saved on his phone.

        He clicked on them and opened them. There were more pictures again, this time of Leslie and the wolf. Leslie's heart sunk to his stomach as he scrolled through these strange images, he saw ones of him sleeping, some of him drawing or studying. Just as Leslie was about to look at more, he suddenly got a little notification at the top of his phone, signaling he had a message.

He went to his inbox and read the message. It was from Ruvik, the last message was of Leslie and the wolf sleeping. The reply Ruvik gave was,

        "What is this? Where are you?"

        Leslie started to get nervous and shakily typed back. 

        "I'm at the humane society, I didn't take or send that picture..." Leslie responded.

        "...Is that a wolf?"

        "Yes..." Leslie said and frowned. He looked at the wolf and pet his head and kissed it gently. He stood from his place and gave the wolf a goodbye as he left the humane society as sneakily as he could. He pulled out his phone to read the new message Ruvik sent. 

        "Why aren't you at home? Did something happen?"

        Leslie frowned, getting mere flashbacks of the previous occurrences that happened earlier. He took a moment to reply. "It's a long story..." was all he said. 

        "You should get home, Sebastian and Joseph will be worried. If you'd like to, I'll take you for a walk afterwards." He said.

        Leslie smiled sadly as he read the message. He quickly snuck from the area and started on his way back home, only problem, he didn't remember the roads he took. He remembered the way going there, but he wasn't conscious to know the way backwards the first time he came there. He sighed and looked back at the message. 

        "That sounds nice, I'd like that," he responded and instead used the help of his phone to lead him back home. As he walked home, he started to feel on edge, suddenly feeling that he was followed. He took his dads advice and started taking short cuts and cutting through streets and alleys to get away if someone was following him.

        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        

        When Leslie arrived back home, he saw the downstairs lights on and Sebastian with Joseph in the kitchen, cooking with happy smiles on their faces. It made Leslie smile, but suddenly start thinking. 'If I wasn't in the picture, would they be just as happy?' He thought to himself. He walked inside quietly, closing the door behind him and going to the kitchen. He poked his head inside and looked at Sebastian and Joseph, who were cooking a pasta. "H-Hey..." Leslie said, getting their attention.

        Joseph smiled brightly when he saw the young albino and waved him over. "Hey Leslie!" he said, "you were out for a while, having fun?" Joseph asked with a smile. Leslie peeked a glance at Sebastian, seeing the older man staring at him made him feel suddenly very frightened. Leslie turned back to Joseph and nodded his head weakly.

        "Y-Yes... I walked around for a little and did some reading.." Leslie said and looked down. "I-I'll be upstairs, if you guys need me.." Leslie said and quickly hurried up the stairs and to his bedroom before Sebastian or Joseph could say anything. 

        Joseph frowned and turned back to Sebastian. "You might've really hurt him Sebastian..." Joseph said. "Leslie is a very special kid, he needs a lot of comfort and affection..." Joseph said.

        "I know," Sebastian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just haven't felt myself since the incident happened the first week we moved in." he said. "I'll be better to him," Sebastian said and wrapped his arms around the younger man from behind and kissed his neck.

        Joseph smiled sadly and pat Sebastian's arm and continued cooking. "I know you will be Sebastian, Leslie really loves you and I'm glad you two are close." He said. 

       Sebastian and Joseph were cooking still, unaware of the terrors Leslie was facing right now...


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since I cant write paranormal for shit, I'll add my own paranormal experiences in this~ :3 these are real experiences, I accept skeptics but at the same time I will not tolerate anything hurtful being said, I take the paranormal very seriously and very personally from my first and current experience, either way, enjoy~!

        Leslie was currently laying on his bed. Once he had gone upstairs from Sebastian and Joseph, the first thing he did was strip down to his boxers and hoodie. He laid down on his back and let out a heavy sigh. He felt himself getting tired and closed his eyes, knowing dinner was going to be a while. He decided to get another extra nap in, even though he slept earlier with the wolf.  
          
        As he drifted to sleep, he suddenly got the same feeling of something following him again. He weakly opened his eyes, only a peek, he was still half asleep and couldn't process much. But what he saw still kept him asleep. He saw a figure in the corner of his room, a head was barely made out, surrounded by a black mass. Leslie could only stare at this figure, not knowing what to do and still sleeping, thinking it was a dream. 

        Leslie stared it more, before it suddenly lifted a black arm, still barely made out, and a finger to its lips. "shh..." the mass said and placed his hand out to Leslie, giving the gesture of stay quiet and low. "she'll hear you... don't speak... pretend to sleep.. don't let her see you awake..." the voice said. Leslie didn't understand, all he did was nod fall back asleep. 

        Not long passed before he felt himself waking up properly. As he did, he suddenly remembered the events that had just occurred. He looked back at the corner of his room and jolted up suddenly, there he saw a different black mass, that suddenly hissed at Leslie and moved up his wall and to the ceiling, disappearing in thin air.

        Leslie was staring at the ceiling, eyes full of fear and teeth clenched in fear, little whimpers and body trembling was visible and heard. The only thing that snapped him from this trance was when Joseph suddenly opened the door. Leslie let out a scream, quickly falling from his bed and landing on his back. 

        Joseph was quick to rush to the albinos side and kneeled down. "Leslie!" Joseph said and helped up the small albino and looked at him. Sebastian heard the scream from upstairs and didn't hesitate to run up and into his sons bedroom. "What is it?! what happened?!" he asked and ran over to the duo's side. Leslie's eyes were still wide in shock and he was staring at the corner of the room. All he saw was the same pale woman, her dull blue-silver eyes glaring at him as blood poured from her body. She glared at him, before disappearing like a snap of the fingers.

        Leslie started shaking and before he could say anything, he fainted in Joseph's arms, going out like a light.

        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        

                It was a while later that Leslie woke up. He was in his bed with the covers over him. He did NOT want to be in here, so he quickly jolted up and looked around the room. He saw a figure by his door, and before he could react, he realized the figure was Ruvik. Letting out a soft sigh, Leslie leaned back and looked at him. "You scared me..."

        "Sorry," Ruvik said and walked over to Leslie's side and sat down beside him. "After the messages, I came by to see how you were doing. When I got here you screamed and fainted," Ruvik said. "What happened?"

        Leslie looked down frowning and rubbed the back of his neck. "You didn't believe me when I first told you, why would you believe me now?" Leslie asked. 

        "Because I love you." he said, making Leslie's eyes widen.

        "Wh-Wha..." Leslie trailed off, and before he could say anything more, Ruvik suddenly scowled and leaned forward, kissing the albino. Leslie's eyes widened further and he squeaked lightly. His face burned red, after a moment, he kissed Ruvik back. 

        He cupped Ruvik's scarred cheek and felt a flutter within his chest, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ruvik with flushed cheeks. "I-I love you too Ruvik..." Leslie said with an innocent smile. 

        Ruvik's eyes pierced Leslie's, he kissed the albinos soft hair and laid him back down gently and laid beside him. "Sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.." Ruvik said. Without thinking, Leslie simply drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen guys... as I was writing this chapter, I started thinking if it's really worth it to keep going, god bless all of you who comment on it but I feel like this story just isn't good enough... I'm debating if I should just keep writing, end it in the next 2 chapters or just stop all together... I'm really sorry guys, it's just hard to keep writing when I don't even know if anyone gives a shit about what I write...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have 0 motivation to update  
> 0 interest in life  
> 0 will to live  
> 1,000% want to fucking die yaaaaaay  
> plz help me guys I cant update on nothing I need your support on this or it'll just be a slow fucking ride...  
> [I've also got an evil girlfriend whos making me depressed so that helps <3]

  When Leslie woke up the next morning, he was alone again. He felt safer in this room though since it was morning. He made a mental note to put up some little lights to help him when he sleeps. He let out a soft sigh and rubbed his eyes as he stood from his bed and walked out of the bedroom. He looked down the hall for anyone or to hear anyone downstairs. 

        He heard no one, so he walked downstairs and over to the kitchen. He felt a little uneasy being in here, but regardless he stood his ground and pushed the feelings away. He got out a few pans and some simple things for breakfast. He continued cooking till he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and stared for a moment, debating if he should open it or not. 

       He turned off the stove and walked over to the door quietly. He looked through the peephole to see who was there. He saw an older looking man, but what suddenly made him freeze was when he saw black hair and blue eyes, hair held back by a cap and a small beard. He started shaking and instead of opening the door, he locked it. 

        He was still looking through the peephole when the man noticed that Leslie had locked the door and he knocked louder. Leslie backed away from the door and ran to the kitchen quickly. When he got to the kitchen he heard Sebastian coming downstairs. "Leslie? whos at the door?" Sebastian asked tiredly and unlocked the door. 

        "D-Dad don-!" Leslie was stopped when he suddenly opened the door. Leslie froze, tensing up and he got prepared to defend himself. The man began talking with Sebastian and Leslie could only stare. He tensed up visibly when Sebastian let him into the house. 

        "Leslie," Sebastian said and walked over. "This is Jensen," Sebastian said, introducing the older man. He gave a small smile and nodded his head at Leslie. 

        "Hello there," he said to Leslie with a friendly smile. The albino could only give a small nervous nod in response.

        "Jensen here used to own the house, he wanted to stop by and see the place." Sebastian explained.

        "O-Oh, cool," Leslie said and smiled happily. Leslie suddenly wanted to ask the man about the house. He'd wondered if Jensen saw any ghosts like he did, he was completely curious, however by the time he had any courage to ask him, the man Jensen was turned to Sebastian and talking with him. Leslie didn't want to be rude and interrupt, so instead he stood by silently.

        By the time they were finished talking , they had gone outside and the man was gone. Leslie frowned and looked down as he picked up his breakfast and sat down. He began to eat his breakfast silently, unaware of what Jensen was just about to mean in all of this...


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in a while that I've actually been excited to update! I feel a lot happier and mentally stable since it started raining actually xD I just need to move to Forks Washington and I'll smile everyday~
> 
> I'm comfortable giving out my social media, so go to google and type in Slitch The Narcissist. You'll get my [cringey] YouTube, Instagram, Deviant Art, Quotev and Tumblr. You'll also get step-by-step books to live with a narcissist xD I love that so much. But yeah, my accounts can be found there so if you get one send me a message or make some amazing fanart I can put up! Love you all! <3

        Leslie couldn't get his mind of the man, he knew that he had to have some sort of knowledge on the house and its history, maybe the reason why he moved out as because of this house. He really regretted not stopping him to ask him about it. By the time he had left already though it was to late and Sebastian had gone back to sleep.

        The more Leslie thought about it, the more deep into his thoughts he became. Joseph looked over at the younger boy and frowned. He reached a light hand over to him and set it on Leslie's cold, pale hand. "Leslie, is everything okay?" Joseph asked. 

        Leslie was snapped out of his intense thinking, he looked at Joseph and nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay..." Leslie said. His mind then went to Ruben, would Ruvik have time for Leslie today? could they do something together? He doubted it but held onto the thought of it. Leslie looked down at his phone and frowned. "I think I'm going to head to the library today," Leslie said and looked up. "D-Do you think my dad will be okay with it?"

        Joseph smiled softly. "I think you should go, I'll tell Sebastian even if he gets angry I'll defend you. You just enjoy some air, okay?" Joseph said with a smile. Leslie felt a weight leave his shoulders as he happily returned the smile. He was glad that Joseph was hanging around more and was glad his dad had someone like Joseph. 

        Leslie gave Joseph a tight hug and went up to his room and changed. He wore his normal sweat pants and tank top with a hoodie to cover it. He was comfortable the most in these. He picked up his laptop bag and put a few sketch books, pencils and colored pencils into it, as well as his phone and a pair of brass knuckles Sebastian had bought him. Having an ex-officer as a dad came with perks and its downs sometimes. 

        Once he was all set, he went back downstairs and grabbed a couple snacks and drinks before turning to Joseph. He gave him a hug and let him know where he planned to go and would text him if he went anywhere else or with someone. Once that was all taken care of, he was off. He made his way to the library, taking his time to enjoy a little walk. 

                                                        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~        ~

        A good 30-40 minutes had passed since Leslie left and Joseph took to making the pair of them breakfast. Thankfully Leslie is clean when he cooks and doesn't make a mess of the pan when he cooks. Joseph cooked him and Sebastian a light breakfast of pancakes and bacon with some fruit. Joseph already had plans for dinner that night and didn't want to spoil his appetite. Once it was getting a little close to being finished, he walked upstairs to their now shared bedroom.

        He walked over to the disheveled Sebastian hidden by messy sheets and leaned down, planning a gentle kiss on his cheek as he gave him a light shake. "Wake up Sebastian, breakfast is almost done." Joseph said in a light voice as he pulled back and watched as Sebastian acted like a child and refused to get out of bed. It took convincing, but Sebastian finally got up and went to the bathroom to shower. 

        Joseph took the time back downstairs to complete their breakfast and put it on plates. Sebastian took his shower and got dressed into sweat pants and a shirt. As he walked down the hall he stopped for a moment to look into the bedroom and stopped when he saw an odd black figure in the room. Before he could call out to see if it was Leslie, it moved to behind the door and instead closed quietly.

        Sebastian raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, but without another work he instead went back downstairs and over to Joseph. "Morning." he grumbled out and walked over to Joseph's side and kissed his cheek. "I was supposed to get Leslie up but he already seems to be. He didn't say anything though, did something happen after that guy left?"

        Joseph looked up at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? Leslie left less then an hour ago to go to the library." He explained. It didn't take another moment of hesitation for the two of them to run upstairs and into Leslie's bedroom, where they instead found nothing but the empty room. 

        "What the hell..." Sebastian said as he looked around. "I swear I saw something in here when I walked by." Sebastian said. "I know I saw something in here, I know something closed this door!" Sebastian shouted. 

        "Hey, calm down..." Joseph said and took his hand gently. "You probably just thought you saw something, maybe a draft came through and pushed the door closed," Joseph said trying to reason. 

        Sebastian wasn't buying it for a second, but knew better then to let it get to him. After a little convincing he calmed down enough to believe him. "Alright... maybe that's what happened." Sebastian said and rubbed his face with a sigh. 

        "Good," Joseph said and kissed his hand. "Now, lets go eat okay?" Joseph said. Sebastian nodded his head and the two went downstairs and to the kitchen. 

        On their way down, Joseph heard a small, faint laugh from the top of the stairs. His head turned behind him slightly and narrowed his eyes at the pale woman he saw standing at the top, before turning to the kitchen and sitting with Sebastian....


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...it's been a month since I last updated, I'm so sorry you guys...

          
        Sebastian was still visibly on edge. He knew he saw something, he was convinced he did, he didn't want to let it go so easily. All during breakfast Sebastian kept saying he knew he saw a figure.

        "Sebastian, for the last time there was nothing in Leslie's room!" Joseph said and frowned. "You're hallucinating," Joseph said and reached over, setting his hand on Sebastian's and squeezing it gently. 

        "Joseph... I know I'm not... I know I saw something..." Sebastian frowned. 

        Joseph raised Sebastian's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I assure you Sebastian, no one was in his room." he said. He looked at their empty plates and put them to the sink. "What do you say you and I go for a little romantic walk ourselves?" Joseph suggested. 

        Sebastian was hesitant to answer, mostly because his date plans for tonight were already figured out. "For how long?" Sebastian asked. He hoped it wouldn't seem rude to Joseph.

        "I'll say a good 3 hours." Joseph said.

        "3 hours?" Sebastian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

        Joseph chuckled. "I know this great place the next town over, they have an amazing little café and a neat forest area with a trail. Couples go down it all the time." he smiled. "It's an hour drive, so if we left now we'd get there at 1, spend probably less then 2 hours there and then come back at 4." Joseph smiled. 

        'Sadly I'll have to extend that, I hope Leslie will be okay...' Sebastian thought before nodding. "If it's okay, I'd like to alter our plans a little." Sebastian said. 

        "Oh?" Joseph questioned. "How so?"

        "Well if it's alright with you and Leslie, I'd like to add something to our date." Sebastian chuckled with a smile. 

        "Aww," Joseph said and started doing the dishes. "It's a date, I'll let Leslie know ahead of time before we leave." Joseph said. "Should I dress nice?"  
          
         Sebastian simply smiled. "As long as it's not sweatpants or a tank top I'm perfect with whatever you wear~" Sebastian chuckled. Joseph smirked a little and walked over to Sebastian, sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

        "And if I decide to wear nothing at all~?" Joseph teased.

        With a smirk, the older man wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist. "Maybe when we get home~" he winked. 

        Joseph laughed and leaned down, pressing a kiss gently to Sebastian's lips, who gladly returned it.

        -        -        -        -        -        -        -       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for lack of updates is because of life. My ex just told me probably the worst thing a girlfriend ever could, I feel like I'm popular, or famous at least...not PewDiePie famous but people recognize me now and such... she told me I wasn't famous, and I put out a thank you to you guys on my Quotev and she told me I didn't deserve any one who enjoy my stories or be a fan of me. I'm starting to believe her, and because of that reason this story is slowing down... I will finish it, I'm not giving up on it, but I'm just really, really hurt right now...  
> I'm Slitch The Narcissist, I'm a writer, I'm in so many fandoms I lost count...I believe I'm famous...do you?


	36. Chapter 36

        [~Earlier~]

                Leslie went back to the same library he met Ruvik at. He wanted to see the older man again, but wasn't counting on him being there. Leslie took his place in the same seat he sat in, grabbing different how to draw books and little DIY's to draw into his sketchbooks. He pulled out his headphones and put them into his ears, scrolling through songs he settled on Take It All Away by Red. With his music playing and his books set out, he started to take notes, redrawing certain things and making lists of what he'd need. 

        He kept doing this, but felt eyes on him. He looked up, seeing a few men staring at him. He looked down at his work, he knew better then to stare and continued his writing. He looked up at them once more, to see one of them walking over to him. He had spiked up blond hair with the back of his head dyed black. He leaned down to Leslie and sat beside him. "Hey cutie." he winked. "What's your name?"

        Leslie was abnormally confused. "I-I'm Leslie..." he said, trying to be polite. "I-Is there something you need?" the small albino asked. 

        "Nope~ just wanted to know if a fine work of art like you is interested in going out with someone like me." he chuckled. 

        Leslie shook his head. "N-No thanks." he said, starting to feel uncomfortable and looking around at anywhere but the guy. The older guy suddenly leaned forward, pinning Leslie at his chair and gave a smirk. 

        "Oh come on~ I'm a lot of fun~" he said. "Let's get out of here yeah? head back to my place." he chuckled. Leslie was quick to pull back when he smelt the hard stench of alcohol on him. Leslie pushed him away hard out of instinct.

        "I said no!" Leslie shouted. 

        The guy looked angry and suddenly grabbed Leslie by the hair yanking him up and slapping him hard. "What did you just say?!" he shouted. Leslie started to cry with pain, but didn't just let it happen. He grabbed the mans arm that held his hair and harshly bit into it. "Fuck!" the guy shouted and let go of Leslie's hair. 

        Once he was free, the small albino shoved the guy hard again, causing him to topple over and fall onto his side. 

        He moaned with pain as he tried to stand up, but Leslie backed up. The guys friends came over to Leslie, ready to fight as well, but suddenly, a dark cloaked figured stood in front of the albino. Leslie's eyes widened as he recognized who it was.

        "R-Ruvik...?"

        "Shh..." was all Leslie heard from the taller man as words were spoken, all too fast was happening for Leslie to process, but all he knew was that the men who attacked him were suddenly running from the taller man. Once they were gone from the building, Ruvik turned back to look at Leslie. "Are you ok?" Ruvik asked in a strange gentle voice, which was different from the hard one he used towards the men. 

        "I..." Leslie trailed off and frowned. He suddenly teared up and hugged Ruvik tightly, trembling in his arms. "N-No..." the small albino whimpered out. "I-I'm not okay..." he cried. 

        Ruvik held the smaller boy, comforting him and kissing his head gently. "Let's go somewhere else." He said. Leslie managed to gather himself enough to get his things together into his laptop bag and walk with Ruvik. The pair left the library, Ruvik didn't hesitate to take Leslie's hand gently, the albinos was smooth and cold, while Ruvik's were rough, callous and scarred, warm to the touch.

        Ruvik looked down at the crying albino and looked around. He suddenly pulled Leslie from the trail, and to a forest type area. Leslie smiled sadly, knowing that Ruvik was making him feel better. 

        "Th-Thank you for helping me there Ruvik..." 

        "I didn't think I needed too, you did amazing pushing him away." Ruvik said, there wasn't any hint of happiness in his voice at all, unlike normally. 

        "I-Is everything okay Ruvik...?" Leslie asked as they drifted from the area, suddenly outside the forest area and near a lake. 

        Ruvik said nothing, but gripped onto the albinos hand a little tighter then he meant to. "I'm fine..." Ruvik said. He sat down on a small bench with the albino, but before Leslie could say anything to him, the scarred man suddenly cupped his cheeks, leaning down and pressing him into a kiss gently. The albinos eyes widened in shock, but he kissed back, happily.. feeling sadness drifting away. 

        Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the happy date they were hoping for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is this.  
> me uploading without needing to be begged?  
> it must me Friday  
> [literally I wrote this half drunk so it might be weird]


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you guys can tell in this story, I am a big fan of Hollywood Undead, let me know if you catch the show reference ;3

        Joseph and Sebastian were silent in the car as they made their drive to the town over, Aviators. Joseph had texted Leslie about their plans while getting prepared. Leslie said he would be okay, and the couple was off. 

        Sebastian had their phones connected to the stereo, they went back and forth with playing different songs of their interest, Sebastian was more of a rock fan, while Joseph showed visible interests in songs with more instrument then singing.

        One thing was for sure, their unusual interest and taste in the band Hollywood Undead was strong in their interests. Sebastian, more into the songs without much/true meaning, like No. 5, Believe, Pigskin and City. Joseph, more into the meaningful songs, like Outside, Believe, Rain and I'll Be There.

        They played different HU songs back and forth, each singing along to each and every song, even if it wasn't in their favorites, singing Another Way Out and Lion as gracefully as their almost tone-deaf voices could go, Joseph more sounding like Danny while Sebastian sounding like a deeper and out-of-pitch Johnny 3 Tears.

        Their singing brought them closer together as a couple, and 40 minutes managing to be cut out of their hour long trip to Aviators. After arriving in the beautifully cloudy town, which wasn't much different then their new home, the two climbed out of the car, Joseph hadn't wanted to dress up too much, nor did he want to dress down, he wore a pair of black pants with a grey shirt that had black sleeves. He looked and felt comfortable, his usually gelled back hair was let loose and hung a little from the side of his head.

        Sebastian on the other hand, had on a pair of darker brown pants and a white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hairy and tan arms exposed. He hadn't shaved, so his lazy beard style stubble still brought out his rugged looks, but he at least attempted to fix his hair, cleaning it up and styling it so it didn't look like he had a mullet-in-the-making. The two looked odd together, but they knew that they were happy with each other, which was more then enough for the pair. 

        They made their way through the town, despite being cold and cloudy, the streets were stilled buzzing with people and cars. Sebastian moved his rough, tan, calloused hand down, brushing against Joseph's smooth, pale and gentle one. Joseph could only chuckle softly, moving his hand to Sebastian's and taking it in a hold. Sebastian's hand gently gripped around Joseph's as they walked. 

        "PDA much?" Joseph laughed softly, causing a bright smile to form on his cheeks, happiness bright in the couples eyes. They ignored the looks people would glance their way, some people flipping them off, some giving them thumbs up, in the end, it only brought more confidence to the couple. 

              It didn't take long for them to reach the café, it was a small little place called MacGyver. It was an unusual name, but from a small glance to the inside and seeing how lightly packed the café was, they knew it was going to be worth it. 

        They stepped inside, seeing the line of people and stepped in. They discussed what they were going to get as they waited, talking about the teas, coffees, cakes and treats they had. Joseph wanted something cold, so when it was their turn he ordered a coffee on ice with extra whip cream, Sebastian was encouraged by Joseph to give something new a shot, so he ordered a hot, blueberry chocolate tea with whip cream inside of it.

        They also ordered two slices of s'mores type cakes, chocolate cake with a layer of gram crackers, melted marshmallows, more cake and gram crackers and a neatly whip cream topping, toasted with shredded chocolate on top. 

        They took their number and moved to the back of the café, where they took a seat to wait for their treats. They had chosen a little booth and leaned against each other, Sebastian's arm around Joseph's thin waist protectively and Joseph's head nuzzled under Sebastian's chin. 

        Their drinks and treats were brought over after a while, the two thanking the lady who brought them and they let go of each other, despite missing the warmth. Joseph took a drink of his coffee and watched as Sebastian carefully took a drink of the hot tea to watch his reaction. Sebastian gave a face, but it dropped as he took another drink. 

        "Is it good?" Joseph asked curiously. 

        "The first sip threw me off." Sebastian laughed. "It's a neat drink, I like it." he smiled happily and took another drink. 

        "That makes me happy." Joseph grinned happily. He looked at their cakes and got a small piece on his fork and held it out to Sebastian, who ate it and leaned back. Sebastian grabbed his fork and did the same thing for Joseph. The two ate their cakes and enjoyed their drinks, finishing within half an hour. They paid and took each others hands and walked out.

        "So where to now?" Sebastian asked. 

        "There's still that trail I want to walk down." Joseph explained. "It's full of gorgeous tress that are completely in season, you go by this large and amazing creek, there are little gardens filled with different kinds of flowers too." Joseph smiled bright. 

        Sebastian had a small smile on his face, seeing how excited Joseph was for a small walk. "You know you're adorable, right?" Sebastian asked. Joseph visibly flushed dark. 

        "Sh-Shut up." Joseph blushed, making Sebastian laugh. Sebastian pressed his lips to Joseph's hand, making him blush. They walked onto the trail, taking their stroll through the gorgeous scenery, stopping every so while to take pictures of the amazing place. 

        By the time they'd made it back to the car, the two were hungry, thankfully Sebastian's dinner plans were still there and had perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys! I know how I'm going to end this story, but I need to know, WHEN I GET THE CHAPTERS WRITTEN FIRST, I don't publish them here first, they go on my quotev first, but do you guys want the final 5 chapters all at once, or once a day? keep in mind I don't know how many chapters are actually going to be written.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyeyeye, sorry I was gone for so long. I'm spending most of my summer trying to get these last 8-12 chapters together. I'm afraid I might've failed a class so I might not actually be able to update, but here are some of the few chapters I've been working on.  
> p.s. my birthday is July 1st :D

[~Back to Leslie and Ruvik~]

The small albino was snuggled up into Ruvik on the park bench, the sun covered by light and occasional clouds, the weather nice and cool with a gorgeous lake view in front of them. They laid together, but during their session, Ruvik had moved his hand over Leslie's waist and gently grabbing the albinos soft hand. Leslie made an unexpected move and lightly kissed Ruvik's scarred hand. 

They stayed like this for quite some time, Leslie would occasionally chip in with little questions about Ruvik and his interests, Ruvik always being honest with his responses. During their chat however, he suddenly stopped talking, his gaze locked in the forest ahead of them, across the lake.

Leslie turned his head up to Ruvik, seeing him looking and he looked to the forest as well. He didn't see what Ruvik did, but, he sat up, looking at Ruvik who remained calm.

With a swift movement, Ruvik stood up, holding his hand out to the younger male, Leslie hesitantly took it and followed Ruvik as he pulled him away from the lake. The albino stumbled after Ruvik, gripping his hand tightly.

"Sorry..." Ruvik mumbled an apology and loosened his tight grip on Leslie's hand.

Leslie frowned, gently tugging his hand and stopping them from moving. "Ruvik, what was that back there?" Leslie asked. 

Ruvik stayed quite, looking down at Leslie's concerned face. He let out a soft sigh as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Leslie's head and kissing it gently, lingering for a moment before pulling away. "All I can say is that I promise, you and I are safe." Ruvik said. 

A soft blush came to Leslie's cheeks as he looked at Ruvik, nodding his head after a moment and deciding it was probably safe. "Okay..." Leslie said and hugged Ruvik tightly, who returned the embrace happily. Taking the soft hand again, Ruvik lead them away from the area and took Leslie back home. 

When they got home, Leslie let out a small sigh, which caught Ruvik's attention. "Something the matter?" Ruvik asked. 

"Dad isn't home, he took his boyfriend out to dinner and aren't going to be home till way later." The albino said and frowned. "I don't want to be alone in this house...." Leslie said. It was visible that Leslie was uncomfortable. 

Ruvik stayed quiet as he watched the albino quietly walk into the house. Ruvik felt something off about the house as well. "Leslie." Ruvik spoke. The albino turned his head and looked at Ruvik, who took the time to stare at the cute and small boy. "...Go get changed, put on something comfortable." Ruvik said. 

Leslie had a confused look on his face, but went upstairs anyway and to his room. Once Ruvik heard the door close, he pulled out a small electronic device and set it on their coffee table. He placed a few more around the house and went back downstairs and by the door. Leslie came out of the room in a loose, light blue long-sleeve and black pants. His hair was styled to his left, and it was visible the albino had on the smallest of makeup, mascara and a little blush. "cute..." Ruvik mumbled softly. 

"Hmm?" Leslie spoke up, his innocent eyes stared up at Ruvik's. 

"Nothing, let's go." Ruvik said, holding his hand out to the albino and turning his head away so Leslie wouldn't see his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short O^Q


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter, I've got how this story will end all laid out. Enjoy!

  
        Leslie would ask where they were going every once in a while, Ruvik always responded with a "you'll see soon". The answer didn't satisfy Leslie, but he began to remain quiet after some time. The pair walked to Ruvik's location, and soon arrived. It was a large restaurant, but it didn't look fancy(much to Leslie's relief). Ruvik walked them up to the front and got a table. It was on the 2nd floor by the window, seated across from each other.   
  
Leslie figured this was a good time to let Ruvik know of his fear of heights. He lifted his head to speak, but stopped as he looked at Ruvik. He had his head propped up on his knuckles and was looking at the menu. He read it, before looking up at Leslie. The albinos face turned a sudden red and he was quick to look back down at his lap, heart racing. The sound of Ruvik chuckling at the albinos embarrassment made his face turn red even more.    
  
"Are you enjoying it here?" Ruvik spoke up, setting his menu down and sitting up straight.    
  
"Y-Yes, I am." Leslie said, not looking up at Ruvik. He was too embarrassed and shy to look at him.    
  
Ruvik leaned back in his seat, staring and feeling a slight scowl on his lips. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" he asked. Leslie's eyes widened. "Is it because of my scars?" Ruvik mumbled.   
  
Leslie looked up at Ruvik. "N-No!" He said quickly. "I-I don't care about your scars...they don't disturb me a-and I think they're beautiful." Leslie said blushing and looking away.    
  
"Then why? why wont you look at me?" Ruvik asked, his scowl going away, replaced with curiosity.    
  
"B-Because you're handsome, a-and I don't wana just fall in love with your face..." He said. His face burned red at what he just said and he quickly looked back down at his lap.   
  
Ruvik raised an eyebrow. He stared at Leslie before speaking up. "Leslie." He mumbled. "You say you don't want to fall in love with just my face, but have you noticed you've hardly ever looked at it?"    
  
Leslie's eyes widened. He slightly looked up. "Th-That's..." Leslie trailed off, face burning more red. Ruvik clenched his fists. He picked up the menu from beside him and leaned forward, using it to shield their faces, he kissed Leslie.    
  
At first, the albino didn't kiss back, his eyes were wide open and his face was a visible red, but after a moment, his eyes slowly closed, and he kissed back. He cupped Ruvik's cheek gently as they kissed. The scarred man chuckled and pulled away, setting the menu down as he looked at Leslie's red face. His baby blue eyes made Ruvik's heart ache, wanting to hold him in his arms.    
  
"I love you," Ruvik said.    
  
Leslie blushed, but a small smile formed on his lips. "I love you too." Leslie said.    
  
Ruvik smiled as well, but it dropped when their waiter came. He took their order and came back after a moment with their drinks. Once they were alone again, Ruvik took the time to start asking about Leslie. He found out his favorite color is blue, he loves piano and art, as well as loving his dad dearly. Ruvik wondered what that felt like, a  _healthy_ father-son relationship. He'd never know.   
  
"Y-You asked about me, c-can I ask about you?" Leslie asked, he'd been looking at Ruvik a bit more during the night. Ruvik was a little surprised at Leslie's curiosity, but gave a nod in response. Leslie found out that while Ruvik doesn't have an interest in 'favorite' things like colors or food, he does have a strong love for sunflowers and piano music. "D-Do you play piano?" Leslie asked.    
  
Ruvik gave a small smile. "Yeah, not often but my sister taught me." Ruvik said. Ruvik didn't even have to say anything for Leslie to know not to say anything more about his sister, he knew just by the flick of sadness that crossed Ruvik's expression.    
  
After some time, their food came back and it became silence between them as they ate. While eating, Ruvik had moved his hand over the table and gently grabbed the albinos soft hand. It wasn't enough to satisfy Ruvik's want of holding him entirely, but it would do for the time being. Leslie's face turned a sudden red, and he gently held his hand as well. He giggled and went back to eating, as did Ruvik.    
  
But their peaceful meal was soon interrupted by someone across from them.    
  
"Hey fags, people are trying to eat you know!" a man a black blazer and thin brown hair spoke up, looking over at them.    
  
"Indeed, people are." Ruvik said and continued eating.    
  
"If you know people are, how about letting go of freaks hand and letting us enjoy our food?" He said rudely. Other people sitting around them started to either ignore them or ask to be moved. Ruvik almost stood up to kill him, but Leslie grabbed his hand tighter and shook his head. Ruvik had anger flaring in his eyes, but he remained seated. "What's wrong? your little bitch has to hold you back from a mans fight?" He smirked.    
  
        Ruvik tried to get up again, but once more Leslie refused. "Ruvik...please don't, just stay seated." Leslie whispered.    
  
"You heard him, stay seated you scarred fag." The man snorted. But that was where Leslie of all people drew the line.  _Leslie_ stood up and walked over to the man. He took a seat across from him and stared. Ruvik and the man looked surprised. "wh-what the fuck are you doing?" the man asked, Leslie gave a simple glare.    
  
"Waiting till you apologize to my date." Leslie snapped. It was scary, seeing this normally innocent albino suddenly turn evil.    
  
"Why the fuck should I apologize to Freddy K rueger ?" He asked. Leslie glared darkly.    
  
"Call him another name, and you'll regret it." Leslie hissed. " _Apologize_ to him." Leslie said. " _**Now** _ !" He shouted.    
  
        "No! You two are disturbing other people trying to eat." He said. Leslie stood up, banging his fists on the table and leaned forward.    
  
" _You_ are disturbing everyone. You need to throw about such hurtful things because you can't stand the sight of love? why? just because we're both male means we cant be in love?"    
  
"Of course you can't be in love! You're guys! You're just a disgrace." he said.    
  
Leslie gave a soft sigh. "Listen, I'm assuming you're having relationship problems?" Leslie said. "It's going to be easier if you make the right choice. Don't hurt other people when you're upset, because in the end you'll just hurt them  _and_ yourself.." Leslie said. "I don't appreciate you calling us names, I want you to apologize to him." Leslie said.    
  
        The man had a shocked look on his face, his eyes widening. "I..." He trailed off. He looked at Leslie before looking over at Ruvik. He cleared his throat. "I'm... I'm sorry." he mumbled.    
  
Ruvik smirked a bit and leaned back. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He said.    
  
The man glared. "I said I'm sorry!" He shouted. Leslie smiled.    
  
"Thank you, enjoy your meal." Leslie said walking away and back over to his and Ruvik's seat, but without saying anything, he grabbed their plates and moved themselves to a different seat. Ruvik chuckled as he followed after the albino. Before Leslie could sit down, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his head gently.    
  
"That was really brave of you, you didn't even stutter~" he chuckled.    
  
Leslie's face turned a sudden red, he felt his shy self coming back. "O-Oh shush." Leslie giggled. "I didn't want to start a fight because he was calling me names, but I drew the line when h-he started picking on you." Leslie frowned.    
  
        Ruvik gave a soft smile and kissed his neck gently. "Thank you..." Ruvik said and nuzzled his face into his neck. "I love you." He said softly.    
  
        Leslie kissed his hand gently. "I love you too, Ruvik." Leslie said. "Now come on, lets finish eating."    
  
Ruvik chuckled and sat down with him and began to eating, peacefully and even  _more_ in love. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will end on chapter 50, so look forward to it~!

The pair finished their meal together without another interruption. Ruvik paid for their meal, with Leslie leaving their tip to the waiter. As they left the building and started walking towards the park. It was lightly snowing, but that was normal for the Colorado air. They walked up to the park, it was partly empty, with only a few children playing around on the swings and such. 

They took a seat on the bench closest to the lake, a tree was planted behind the bench and casted a large shadow over them, but also helped keep snow off of it. They sat down on it, looking off at the cold looking lake. Ruvik wrapped his arm around the albino, who curled up into Ruvik, under his arm and looked at the lake and the large forest behind it. Leslie visibly missed the sun, but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of coldness, it put him at ease and relaxed him when he got to cuddle up in blankets and oversized sweaters. 

Ruvik didn't hold the same love for the snow, but he said it was better to be freezing cold then in sun burning weather, especially given the result of his skin from the...accident. They continued to sit there, till it seemed to get a little dark. They stood up, Ruvik deciding to take Leslie home.

They made their way down the street towards Leslie's house, but suddenly... Leslie began to feel something...off with him. He wasn't walking, he looked zoned out. Ruvik stopped and looked at the albino. "Leslie? What's the matter?" He asked. 

Leslie didn't answer, his eyes were locked on one thing, the small abandoned looking building from across the street where they were. He saw the woman, her dirty blond hair, her dimmed and dead looking blue eyes were staring right at Leslie, who was still frozen with fear. 

"Leslie!" Ruvik shouted, grabbing the albino's shoulder and staring into his eyes. "What is going on?" He asked. 

"I..." Leslie trailed off but shook his head. "I just..." He trailed off, continuing to stare at the building. He moved away from Ruvik and went across the street and over to the building, Ruvik following after him. "I swear I saw something in there..." Leslie said.

Ruvik raised an eyebrow but reached out to Leslie and grabbed his arm gently. "Stop Leslie, listen no one is in there ok?" Ruvik said and continued trying to pull him away, for a kid who weighed 97 lbs. he was not budging against a 157 lbs. man. He sighed. "I'll check with you ok? Just wait at the door." Ruvik said. Leslie nodded and opened the door. Ruvik stepped inside first, while Leslie stood at the door and looked around. It was empty, dusty and eerily quiet. 

Ruvik walked around it, observing every inch of it for Leslie to show that no one was in here. But when he turned to look back at Leslie, he wasn't there. 

He was gone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry to be a pain like this, but I really don't know when the last 9 chapters will come out, because I've had no motivation to write, and after today it seems like depression is what's been motivating me. What used to motivate me was getting comments from you guys, but they don't come like they used to so it's slowed my motivation, I'll let you guys know if I decide to get a schedule for the final 5, which I most likely will.

        Ruvik froze as he didn't see Leslie. He looked around, eyes darting all over the room frantically. "Leslie?!" he shouted, running out of the building and looking around for the albino. He was nowhere in sight. Ruvik took the time to rush down the streets and look around the house, but nothing came up. "Shit!" Ruvik growled, he knew now what he was going to have to do but knowing it wasn't going to turn out well was what scared him.    
  
        One thing drove Ruvik to do such a dangerous and risky act. 

  
_Finding. Leslie._   
  
~[Back to Sebastian & Joseph]~   
  
        The pair went out to dinner, reservations were already in place for them, which now explained to Joseph why Sebastian had wanted them in semi nice clothing, given the restaurant was very fancy. It was a big step from Sebastian's typical life stile of microwavable or Leslie's cooking. It was an Italian restaurant called Oliva Nera[black olive in Italian], the smell that hit the two of them as they walked inside was almost mouth watering, making Joseph excited. Sebastian smiled down at his date, seeing the happiness in his eyes as they approached the hostesses stand. Sebastian said his name and his dates name, she smiled and lead them to their table.    
  
        Once they were seated, she set their menus down and smiled. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment." she said and left.    
  
        Sebastian reached out his hand to Joseph, their table was a simple in the near middle, surrounded by other couples enjoying a meal or a conversation. It had a white cloth over it, wine glasses filled with simple Pinot Noir. "I'm surprised you chose this place Sebastian," Joseph stated as he looked around the restaurant. "It surprised me," He smiled.    
  
        "Did I do good then?" Sebastian asked after a moment, holding the younger mans hand and kissing it gently. A small smile came onto Joseph's face as he gave a loving look to the rugged man. He nodded after a moment.    
  
        "You did more then amazing Sebastian... this is the best date I could ask for from you, doing this much? All for a simple date?" He asked. "You're the best..." He said and leaned across the table, setting a gentle kiss on his cheek.    
  
        Their waiter came over after a moment, he had short-ish brown hair, fringe of it went over his right eye, covering it. "Greetings sirs," He said, a noticeably Italian accent coming from him as he handed them their menus. "I am Stefano, and I will be your waiter for this evening." He smiled. "I will return shortly for your orders." He said, setting down a bottle of the same wine for them and walking away.   
  
        They looked through their menus, eyeballing each and every optional food for them to eat, within reason of course, and soon settled on their meal choices. Stefano came back after some time, taking their orders and leaving once more. Joseph turned to look at Sebastian and smiled lovingly at him, while Sebastian could only blush and try to play it off with a cough, but it seems being in a restaurant like this, it didn't surprise the pair to see the looks of disgust at Sebastian, but Joseph was a smiling mess, his already adorable face was giving Sebastian happiness he hasn't felt since the day he took in Leslie.    
  
        Their meal came after a while and they went on to eating. As they continued their meal, they'd make the occasional small talk and little questions, but also taking in things about their partner, like Sebastian with his meal, he wouldn't cut his food all at once, he'd cut and eat, then cut and eat, while Joseph would cut everything ahead of time and separated some things on his plate as best he could, then get one of everything on his fork for a single bite. After their meal, Sebastian paid for their meal and left Stefano a tip.    
  
        As they left the restaurant and walked over to their car, they suddenly stopped, overhearing someone's conversation.    
  
        "You wouldn't believe what I saw down in Denver!" a man said to his date, who didn't look as interested but was listening none-the-less. "I was at this restaurant almost 4 hours ago right, and then as I'm eating with my friends, I look over and there's some guy in a robe, covered almost head to toe in scars from what I assume was a fire," He said. His date didn't show any interest still, and neither did Sebastian and Joseph anymore, till he continued. "But then I saw his date," He smirked. "It was some freakin' kid, white as paper and having a meal with Freddy Krueger." He said.    
  
        Joseph and Sebastian had wide eyes as they turned to look at each other. "You don't think it's....Leslie...do you?" Joseph stuttered out. Sebastian didn't respond, he seemed to continue listening to their conversation.    
  
        "Wait, he was a burn victim?" The strangers date asked. "Probably that Victoriano guy," She said. "That's the only guy I know that lives there and is famous worthy, with burns." She said. But after that Sebastian wasn't listening anymore as he grabbed Joseph's arms and booked it to their car.    
  
        Sebastian had the pedal practically on the ground, he'd taken all the back roads he could that would get him home faster. He had Joseph constantly calling Leslie's cell, but nothing came through every time.    
  
        Once they arrived back in Denver and at their house, Sebastian slammed the breaks, not even bothering to park correctly and hopped out of the car with Joseph and ran up to their house, but what they saw on their front porch wasn't what they were expecting.    
  
        They saw a scarred man, wearing an almost dirtied robe who was seated on the steps of their porch. He looked up at the two, and all ne needed to say to wreck guilt into himself, and fear in Sebastian's eyes was a simple sentence.    
  
        "...It's Leslie..."


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try and get all the chapters completed on the day this story was published, which was August 18th, so I'll let you all know if I can get the chapters in there by that time.

Leslie's eyes opened after a while, head pounding with pain and his body aching all over. He opened his eyes fully and saw he was laying down on a cold, cement floor. He jolted up, looking around and breathing heavily as panic set it. "Wh-Where am I?" Leslie whispered, more to himself then anything. He moved his hands, only to find that they were bound behind him. He felt a sharp pain come through his ankle, wincing as he looked at it. It was visibly sprained, or broken, but Leslie had more important things to worry about. 

His room was completely cement, except for a single large window that showed his reflection. He'd assumed it was the same ones police used in interrogation rooms. He sighed shakily and tried to stand, but wound up collapsing to his knees. Tears streamed down the albino's eyes as he looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror. His head was bleeding, which set panic into him. He looked at his legs for a moment, staring before his attention snapped over to the door at the corner of the room opening. 

Two people stepped in, a woman with long brown hair, tied into a ponytail and a tall man, he had short and neatly slicked back brown hair, a crease in his face when he made an expression which scared Leslie. "Don't worry Leslie, we just have some...simple...questions to ask you," the man said and smiled. "Can you stand?" He asked. Leslie shook his head. 

"Shall I call for one of the guards to carry him?" The woman asked, holding a binder and holding her small cellphone in her hand.

"No," he said and he continued to smile at Leslie as he untied Leslie's hands. A small whimper came from the albino as he looked down at his red and bruised wrists with a frown. He rubbed them for a moment before looking back at them, but was caught off guard when the large man suddenly picked him up, he squirmed a little before stopping, realizing that his life was in danger and making this man angry wouldn't be good. He carried Leslie down the hall, more rooms like Leslie's were around the hall which made him frown. They soon got to a different section of the building, an interrogation room. 

Once inside, the man set Leslie down in a chair and nodded his head to the same woman. She beckoned Leslie's hands out, he saw the handcuffs on the table and sighed, already knowing. He however only set one of his hands on the handcuffs, showing the lady his other badly red and bleeding wrist. She sighed and tightened the one hand closed. Leslie felt a little less afraid now that he had one free hand. He looked at them, knowing that he had to keep stuff hidden. 

"So, Leslie." The large man said and took a seat beside the lady on the metal table. "We have a few questions to ask you," He stated and looked into the albinos eyes. "We will expect answers, if you wish to come out of here alive." He said, causing Leslie to tense up. 

"Our first question is-" The lady began speaking, but Leslie interrupted them. 

"Who are you?" he asked. The lady looked irritated, while the man looked amused. 

"Me? You may call me the Administrator." He said with a dark chuckle. "This here is my assistant." He said. Leslie looked at the two of them before nodding his head. 

The lady cleared her throat and opened up a binder, standing from her chair and moving it to Leslie. He looked down at the binder and pulled it to him. It was filled with information about Ruvik, his name, his parents, what really happened to them, to him, his history with these people, all kinds of things. "We just need you, to tell us what he has told you about us." She said. 

"I don't k-know who "us" is." Leslie said, looking at the lady with a glare, she reached her hand into her jacket, but the Administrator stopped her with a grin.

"No no, I like this kid." He said with a laugh, it sent fear through Leslie, seeing how insane someone could look while laughing. "Alright Leslie, you've made me come to like you." He stated. "We, are STEM. An organization about finding the most intelligent and unique people and learning all about them." He said and chuckled. "But unfortunately for you, you've come to be friends with one of our...patients." He said and flipped to the next page in the binder, which showed pictures of Ruvik and Leslie together. "Well...maybe more then friends." He said. There were pictures of them from the library the day they met, up to them snuggling together at the park. 

"...What do you want to know?" Leslie spoke up, he knew exactly that he wasn't going to say anything about Ruvik that would put him in danger. 

"We need to know everything. What has he told you?" He asked. 

"He hasn't told me anything, I know nothing about you people." He said. 

The Administrator gave a small glare, "Okay Leslie, I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems you wont talk so I have no choice." He said. He snapped his fingers, and in walked two men. Leslie tensed up, suddenly getting afraid. He knew something bad was going to happen, he braced himself and it did him justice. One of the men held a stick, with thin wires at the tip. He knew it was going to electrocute him, they stabbed it into Leslie's back, he screamed with pain, back arching and trying to get away from it. the man pulled it away and Leslie slouched, sobbing and shaking. "Let's try this again." The Administrator said and glared. 

Each question they asked, Leslie could only give the same answer. He didn't know anything about Ruvik. Ruvik never told him anything of his life or connections to STEM. He was glad, in a way, because now they had nothing to get out him, he wouldn't be able to betray the man he loves. 

The question-torture went on for a while till they finally decided that Leslie wasn't going to talk. The men uncuffed Leslie and dragged him back to his cement cell, harshly throwing him inside and closing the door. Leslie was crying, panting and whimpering. He couldn't move and he didn't want to. All he could do was curl up in pain. 

"Leslie..." A voice came out, it filled Leslie with sudden fear as he recognized it. His head snapped up and looked at the corner of the room by the door. It was the ghost, the one who'd been haunting him, the one he saw everywhere. 

"S-Stay away from me..." Leslie whimpered, trying to move away from the ghost. She walked over, almost a stumbling looking type as she knelt down. 

"I warned you...you would die..." She said. It wasn't a scary voice, it was a...pitied voice. "You...didn't...listen." She said. Leslie's eyes widened as he looked into her scary silver eyes. 

"I-I don't... I don't understand..." He stuttered. 

"You will understand soon..." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a crazy fucking ride but i'm very proud with where this story is and all you amazing people who've helped me get this far <3


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a little joke in this story, I live in Ojai California and here in Ojai we have a park called Camp Comfort, which i thought would be a funny joke. But then while looking up camp comfort images i saw there was a camp comfort in Colorado, which is where they are all living, so "Ojai" and "evergreen" both have a park called camp comfort, which i thought would be funny to add xD

                 Sebastian looked at the man and glared. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.    
  
        Ruvik stood up from the steps. "There isn't time for that. Leslie's been taken, I need your help." Ruvik said, with pleading eyes.    
  
        "What happened to Leslie?" Joseph asked, trying to keep Sebastian the slightest of calm.    
  
        "We were out eating, then he said something about seeing someone in this building. I go to check, I turn around, he's gone." Ruvik said, he was hurt and it was showing. He missed Leslie. "Just..." he trialed off. "Listen, I know who took him but I don't know where they are." Ruvik explained.    
  
        Sebastian glared at Ruvik, ready to kill him as he shoved his shoulder against Ruvik's and unlocked their door. They stepped inside and Sebastian rushed to his computer and picked it up. He opened it, using the tracker that he'd had on Leslie to find his location. However it said that nothing was coming up, no dot, no anything which meant that the tracker had been destroyed.   
  
        "What's wrong?" Joseph asked, looking at the computer screen.    
  
        "The people who took Leslie destroyed his tracker." Sebastian sighed.    
  
        "Is there a way to see where the last place the tracker was before it was destroyed?" Joseph asked, sitting down beside Sebastian, who shook his head no. Joseph was gently holding his hand, trying to keep him calm. Sebastian knew he couldn't keep calm, he didn't know what he would do if Leslie died, or worse was never found.    
  
        Ruvik was quiet during their conversation. He felt guilty, he knew it was his fault and it made him feel all the more worse. "Sebastian." Ruvik said, turning to look at the angry and rugged man. He said nothing, but simply looked at him. "I'm getting Leslie back, no matter what, I'll get him back..." Ruvik said.    
  
        Before Sebastian could angrily respond, there was a knock on the door. Joseph frowned and stood up. "Both of you, don't kill each other for five minutes please? I'll see who it is." He said and walked away from them and to the door. He looked through the peephole and pulled away, a confused look on his face.   
  
        "Who is it?" Sebastian asked, standing up and looking at his lover.    
  
        Joseph didn't respond, instead keeping that confused look on his face as he opened the door. In stepped in Jack, who looked panicked and slightly spooked. "Jack? what's wrong? what's going on?" Joseph asked and let him in, closing the door.    
  
        "It's Leslie, I saw these guys forcing him into a car, but by the time I could get the license plate they saw me, I didn't know where to go so I ran here," he panted. "I don't think they're following me... but I know who took Leslie." He said.    
  
        Sebastian's eyes were wide as he approached Jack. "What? Who? who took him?" He asked.    
  
        "It's this organization I used to work for, STEM." He said. Ruvik visibly tensed up, his gaze looking at Jack with a glare. "I quit the minute I could, they would conduct these horrible experiments on 'patients' they'd kidnap." Jack explained.    
  
        "Experiments?!" Joseph's eyes widened.    
  
        "Prove it." Ruvik growled angrily, suddenly gaining all their attention.    
  
        "What?" Jack questioned, eyebrow raised.    
  
        "Prove to me that you used to work with Mobius." He snapped.    
  
        "You know who he's talking about?" Sebastian asked with a small glare.    
  
        Ruvik ignored Sebastian's question and waited for Jack's answer. With a sigh, Jack held up his hand, showing a faint scar that looked all too familiar to Ruvik. He relaxed a little, but he still glared. "Alright." was all he mumbled.    
  
        "Wait, how do you know who STEM or Mobius is?" Jack questioned.    
  
        Ruvik didn't answer, but suddenly something caught his attention. His eyes hardened a little. He walked past them and over to the corner of the rooms. He picked up small black devices and walked over to them, showing them.    
  
        "Whose recording tapes are those?" Joseph questioned.    
  
        "Mine." Was all Ruvik answered and he sat down at the table and laid out the 3 of them.    
  
        "Want to explain why your little devices are in my fucking house?" Sebastian asked angrily.    
  
        Without speaking, Ruvik played the first one. There was nothing but silence on it for the hour it recorded so he went onto the second one. This one, had voices in it.    
  
        "Are you sure this is the Castellanos residence?" an unknown female voice spoke.    
  
        "Yes. We have direct orders to check over for signs of our escaped patient." A mans voice came through.    
  
        "Yes sir." the lady said. They didn't speak after that, but other noises were heard. Ruvik matched the times of the last 2 devices so they heard everything in since. They never went upstairs, which was curious to the trio but they continued listening.    
  
        "No signs of the patient. Contact the boss at E.S. 3 L7." the man said.    
  
        "Yes sir." She said. They left the house after that, then it went back to silence. Ruvik turned it off and sighed.   
  
        "E.S. 3 L7, what does that mean?" Joseph asked.    
  
        "Environmental section 3 location 7-"   
  
        "Environmental section 3 location 7-"   
  
        Jack and Ruvik spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and stared. Jack was about to say something when suddenly the recorder turned back on. Ruvik looked at it with a raised eyebrow.    
  
        "Why'd you turn it on? turn it off." Sebastian said.    
  
        "I didn't turn it on." Ruvik said and tried to turn it off, pressing and holding the power button but nothing. That sudden silence turned to static, then what came through shocked them all.    
  
        " **L** ... _es_ **...l..** i _e_ ..." A distorted woman's voice came through, it made them all freeze in their place. The recorder then turned off.    
  
        "Wh-What the hell was that?" Joseph asked, eyes wide. Ruvik frowned a little.    
  
        "What is it?" Sebastian asked Ruvik after noticing his frown.    
  
        "Leslie had told me about a ghost woman he'd see. He believed the place is haunted, but I never believed him."    
  
        "I did." Jack spoke up suddenly, making the three look at him. "He never said to me directly he knew it was haunted, but that day I came by, Leslie had the same look my guests did when I lived here. This place was never haunted when I moved in, but then one day I started seeing a woman around the house, and she'd attack me in my nightmares."    
  
        "But doesn't there have to be some kind of tragedy for a place to he haunted?" Joseph asked.    
  
        "Exactly, I don't know who that woman is, and no one died in the house or near the house, so I was clueless and didn't want to live here anymore, I sold the place to Sebastian." He explained.    
  
        "Haunted or not, my son is missing. Do you know where this Environmental section-location whatever is?" He asked.    
  
        Jack nodded and motioned to the laptop, he sat down and pulled up a map, typing in coordinates and there popped up a forest. It was listed as abandoned and the image there was some rotted old cabin.   
  
        "You mean the most dangerous people I've met so far are holding my son captive in a leftover camp comfort?" Sebastian asked.    
  
        "No, Sebastian, this isn't Ojai." Jack said.    
  
        "Or Evergreen." Joseph said.    
  
        "You know what I mean." Sebastian glared.   
  
        "These guys are smart, they've hidden the real image of the place and replaced it with your leftover camp comfort." Jack said.    
  
        "Okay," Sebastian said. "Can you find my son here or not?" He asked.    
  
        "Yes. I know exactly where it is." He said. "And how to get to it. But it's a really dangerous place, high top security and alarms like you wouldn't believe." Jack said.    
  
        "I've got weapons. I'm ready for bloodshed if it means getting my son back." Sebastian glared.    
  
        "Sebastian, we're not going to open fire in some military guarded place." Joseph said.    
  
        "Unfortunately, that's all we can do." Ruvik explained. "There's no getting in or out without blood." he explained. "So get all the weapons you've got. We need to get Leslie back." Ruvik said and frowned.    
  
        Joseph saw the look, but before he could say anything about it he sighed. "Get everything you need from the basement. I'll pull the car around and we can load up easier." Joseph said. They all nodded, Sebastian, Ruvik and Jack went down to the basement while Joseph went outside and got into the car. He was careful to move the back of the car towards the entrance of the basement, but once it was done they all started loading things into the back.    
  
        "Have you ever shot a gun?" Sebastian asked all of them.    
  
        "Sometimes," Joseph answered.    
  
        "Ex-marine." Was all Jack had to answer.    
  
        Ruvik didn't answer once again. He looked at Sebastian for a moment before sighing. He showed his burned hands. "Makes shooting difficult. I've got my own weapon thanks." He said, showing the hilt of a knife on his pocket before hiding it once again with his coat.    
  
        Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "I feel a little more confident about this now." He said.    
  
        Once they were all packed up, they got into the car, Sebastian driving and Jack giving directions, while Joseph and Ruvik loaded every gun they'd brought.    
  
        Only one thing was racing through Sebastian's mind. Finding Leslie, and believe him, he was  _going_ to find Leslie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for precious ChimeZoyer, happy birthday! this chapter is for you <3


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I go fast enough, I plan to upload the final 6 chapters on August 18th, this Saturday so look forward to it!

 

* * *

  
        Leslie's small body was shaking in fear. "A-Are you going to hurt me?" He asked, looking at the pale, undead woman.   
  
        She shook her head, which was see-through and made Leslie all the more scared. She knelt down and reached out a _very_ pale and bony hand to Leslie and gently touched his face. Leslie, out of instinct, flinched, but he didn't move away. He couldn't feel her hand of course, but where she touched was very ice cold and caused him to shudder.   
  
        She pulled her hand away and looked down at the small boy. Leslie looked up at her hesitantly. "I-If you aren't here to hurt m-me... wh-why have you attacked me in the past?" He asked and looked at the woman. She had a visible frown of sadness.   
  
        "It...is not my intention to harm you..." she said. "I don't mean too..." she stated. "It is out of my control...feeling this never ending sense of violence... this urge to harm- to _kill_ ." she explained.  
  
        "You wont kill me...?" Leslie asked. She once again shook her head. "I'll...trust you." Leslie said and leaned his head back against the cold wall. He missed home.. he missed being able to cuddle with Sebastian and feel safe... or with Ruvik, just being around him calmed his jittery nerves. He wanted nothing more then for this to all be a dream. But sadly, it wasn't going to be that easy.   
  
        "Thank you..." she whispered as she moved her hand again to Leslie's forehead and rested her hand there. Leslie suddenly got a mental image, a woman, she was unusually pale, but she was gorgeous. She had long blond hair, and amazing blue eyes. The smile on her face was enough to make Leslie smile a little. Just seeing this sudden woman looking so happy, made Leslie feel happy. She removed her hand from his head and looked at him.   
  
        Leslie opened his eyes and looked at the ghost woman, but froze. His eyes widened a little. "Th-That woman..." he whispered. "is that you...?" he asked. She nodded her head and smiled down at the beloved albino. Leslie saw this smile and it made his heart beat relax, he felt a sudden sense of security and safety. It was a strange feeling... almost like the feeling a...  
  
        Leslie didn't have time to finish his thought before the woman began glitching again. The sound of footsteps brought fear to his heart. He turned to look at the woman, her glitching and almost leaving reality was almost fear educing.   
  
        "I do not have much time, Leslie." she explained, even her voice was glitching and becoming disoriented. "I need to get you out of here, I will not have my..." she stopped, trailing off and seeming to glitch suddenly.   
  
        "Wh-What's happening?" Leslie asked, worried for his safety and suddenly for this mysterious ghosts safety. She wouldn't speak, she didn't move. It was scary, it filled fear into Leslie's heart but he knew he had to stay strong. He quietly stood up from his spot, observing the woman as he continued to watch her glitch.   
  
        Then, she stopped glitching. Leslie was relieved and looked at her. "Do not speak to them. Do not say a word. No matter what they do, you are to remain.silent." She said. "Please... I beg of you.." she said and stood up. She suddenly disappeared, but right as she did, the same men entered Leslie's room, with a suit case, a monitor, and _plenty_ of weapons.


	45. Chapter 45

        The car ride was silent. The only sounds were Jack giving directions, and bullets being poured out and loaded into the guns they'd brought. It was a little slow, however, given Ruvik's condition, pressing his fingers down so tightly to load a bullet was pain for him. But one thing was driving him.  _Leslie_ . Leslie was driving him. Ruvik was going to bring back the boy he's grown to love so much, no matter what it costs.    
  
        After some time, they pulled up to a fence guarded area. And sure enough, hidden behind those fenced walls, was a building. It was one story, but was very long. It had a lot of yard to it as well, and cameras. It was going to make their "stealth" approach really difficult, but after some extreme discussion, they decided that it didn't matter the casualties, and that attacking with all they got was their best choice.   
  
         They piled out of the car and gathered everything together, Sebastian and Jack were given the most guns, while Joseph was handed a simple 9mm and a sniper. "Can you cover us from above?" Sebastian asked his lover, who nodded his head. Joseph looked visibly upset and it made Sebastian upset. He leaned down and pulled Joseph into a kiss. Joseph was quick to kiss back, tears ran down his face.    
  
        "Please Sebastian... please... make it out alive.. don't die." Joseph said and kissed his cheek. Sebastian couldn't help the chuckle and smiled softly.    
  
        "I wont. None of us are dying. I'll see to that myself." Sebastian reassured. They all gave their little pacts of respect to each other and made sure they were ready. Joseph was stealthier then all 3 of the males, so him climbing up to one of their towers was easy. He got in place and searched the area before giving a signal to the three to move in.    
  
        Sebastian, Ruvik and Jack all got through the gates, gripping at least one weapon in their hands. Jack had a shotgun, Sebastian with a rifle, and Ruvik with a large bowie knife. They got to the doors when there was a sudden gun shot from Joseph's stance. It was visible he made the first shot, when suddenly a body fell a few feet from beside the trio. The body that fell as holding a walkie-talkie, as well as a small camera.   
  
        Without hesitation, Sebastian grabbed the camera and threw it with all his might past the fence and against a tree. It smashed loudly, they turned back to the door and before they could open it, the walkie-talkie the body beside them held suddenly went off.   
  
        "Echo, whats your status?" A male came through, then silence.  A moment later they spoke. "Echo, can you hear me?" he spoke. After silence the voice spoke one last time. "We know you're there. Your kid is dead. Sound the alarms!" He shouted.   
  
         As expected, sirens suddenly started blaring, and more gunshots from Joseph were heard. "Shit!" Sebastian shouted. He turned to look at Jack. "Go cover him, please!" Sebastian pleaded and kicked the doors open. Jack ran back to Josephs position and helped him cover the people that came out from different exits.    
  
        Once Sebastian had entered with Ruvik, they slammed the doors closed and ran down the corridor. There were security guards running down the hallway as well, once they saw the two they raised their guns. "Drop your weapons and get down on your knees!" The officer shouted. Sebastian glared and raised his rifle and started shooting.   
  
        He was quick to dodge out of the way while multiple shots came from the 4 officers lined up at the end of the hall. Ruvik had no gun, but he was given knifes. He was not moving from the gunshots however. The bullets that should've hit right through his chest suddenly hit the walls beside him or flew past him. Ruvik moved at inhuman speed to the officers, raising his knife, he sliced their throats. They dropped dead.   
  
        Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes. "What the..." he trailed off before suddenly Ruvik's hand extended out, aimed at Sebastian. His eyes widened and before he could move out of the way, the gunshot sound brought his attention down the hall.   
  
        Tall men in black suits were aiming their guns at the two, and one had just shot at Sebastian, but now suddenly the bullet floated in the air, causing them all to watch in utter shock. Without effort, Ruvik moved the direction of his hand forward and towards the guards. That same bullet that floated in the air suddenly shot back at the same officer. It pierced him right in the head, he dropped to the ground as well.    
  
        All the guards that stood there were shocked, eyes wide as they looked at the body before them. They quickly looked at Ruvik and Sebastian again, raising their guns to shoot, but Sebastian got there first. He aimed a rifle this time and shot the remaining 3. Once they were dead, he stood up and looked at Ruvik, who's normal sinister yellow eyes were now intimidating,  _fearful_ , his anger was now visible in his eyes.    
  
        Sebastian froze, he was confused to how his innocent son had fallen in love with someone that even frightened Ruvik for a moment. He didn't speak on his confusion however. Instead went on with what the hell Ruvik had just done. "How did you... do that?" He asked.    
  
        Ruvik was silent for quite some time. He didn't answer right away. "This place." Was all he said. Without another word, he continued walking down the hall, Sebastian followed close beside him. They shot and killed and cleared any officers that stood in their way. There were cells they passed, but most of them were empty, the ones that weren't empty didn't need to be approached, a smell of death reeked from them.    
  
        It fueled the two men with the determination to find Leslie. They got to the second section of the building, this one was empty. It was a mile long room, just simple cement walls. "Careful. This is probably a trap." Ruvik stated. Sebastian nodded and gripped his rifle. They took careful steps onto the tiled floor. One step however looked different from the others, they avoided it carefully. But once they stepped over the odd looking tile, a robotic female voice came through.    
  
        "Intruders. Firearms enabled." the voice spoke. One by one, cameras came out from the top of the ceiling, daggers loaded below them shot out at them. The first one hit Ruvik in the shoulder before they realized what was there. Ruvik let out a growl of pain and gripped where the dagger was, but didn't pull it out.   
  
        "Shit, run!" Sebastian yelled. They ran towards the large doors at the end, but they stepped on other tiles as well, which enabled more and more of those dagger cameras. They repeatedly fired at the two as they ran, Sebastian would turn around and shoot at them once in a while, disabling a few. After a good solid 4 minutes of running, they got to the doors and slammed themselves against it, they flew open and resulted in them landing with a hard thud.   
  
        Once they turned around and saw the cameras still firing daggers, Ruvik raised his hand, it was attached to the injured and badly bleeding shoulder. Once he raised it, bit by bit, the cameras exploded. Falling to the floor and exploding. Once they were all down, they slammed closed the doors and panted, taking a moment to catch their breath.    
  
        "We need to keep going." Ruvik managed out, looking at his shoulder and at the dagger. He gripped the handle of it and began pulling it out, letting out a single scream of pain and dropping it immediately. He clutched his shoulder as Sebastian tried to help. His first instinct was to get pressure on it, so he ripped off the leather belt attached to his rifle for carrying. He then pulled off his plain brown vest and tied it around the wound tightly, causing Ruvik to hiss in pain. He then tied the belt around it, securing it.   
  
        "That'll hold for a while..." Sebastian reassured him and looked at him. Ruvik tested after a moment to see how much movement he had in his arm now and was satisfied.   
  
        "Thanks Sebastian." Ruvik said and grabbed his knife again, gripping it tightly. "Come on. Let's find Leslie." He said.   
  
        Without another word, they continued down the hallway of the last section. It was eerily quite, and no visible signs of traps were seen, or alarms, or life. They continued down the hall and went through a door. When they did, they heard a very loud scream, it was clear whose scream it was. Leslie's.    
  
        It sent fear through the two of them as they ran. "Leslie!!" Sebastian shouted. They got to the end of the hallway, there were two ways to go. They stood still waiting for anymore noise. Leslie screamed once again, coming from the left. They ran down the left corridor and got to a large room. They quickly slammed the doors open, but inside there wasn't Leslie. Instead a tall man stood there, his back to the door and a large tv in front of him. It was a video of Leslie, Leslie was being tortured. Anger rushed through both of them, seeing the innocent boy being subjected to such pain.    
  
        "I can see why you love him,  _Ruben_ ." the man said. "He's a very compatible subject for an experiment, the same ones you do." He said. Sebastian was quick to glare at the scarred man, rage fueled him if that was why he was around his son.    
  
        "That's not why I love him." He snapped. "He has nothing to do with this, Mobius. So let him go." Ruvik growled.    
  
        "Ah~ but that is where you are wrong." The tall man spoke, turning around and looking at them. "The moment you approached him at the library, was when you got him involved." He said. "Now, he may know about you and what you can do. Which provides trouble for us." He said.    
  
        "Us?" Sebastian spoke up.    
  
        Mobius looked at Sebastian and gave a very scary smile. "You must be Leslie's father, yes? Well, his adopted father." He said. Mobius snapped his fingers, the door beside him suddenly opened and two men stepped in, with an unconscious Leslie being held by the hair. They shoved the unconscious albino to the floor, Sebastian and Ruvik almost made a move to rush to him, but were stopped when the guards pulled out guns and aimed at them.    
  
        Sebastian raised his gun at the two of them and fired at one. It hit the large, suited man in the neck, he moved his hand to hold where the bullet was now in and kept his gun aimed, but stumbled back and collapsed. The second guard continued firing at Sebastian and Ruvik, this time however Ruvik made the next move by stabbing the man in the head, causing him to fall to the ground, lifeless.    
  
        Ruvik yanked his knife from his head and turned to Mobius, who was now holding Leslie in a headlock, with a gun to his head. Leslie was awake this time, his baby eyes were filled with fear as he felt the gun pressing against his head. He started shaking, crying. "D-Dad... Ruvik..." he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. "H-Help me...!" he cried.    
  
        "Poor little child, these two cannot help you. No one can, and no one will. End of the line~!" he said with a sinister grin, but froze, looking at Sebastian and Ruvik, but more behind them, the administrator of all people had fear in his eyes. "Wh-What the hell?!" He said, moving the gun from Leslie's head and aiming it behind the two adults. They were quick to move away and looked at where he was as well. There they saw it, a pale woman, with dirty blond hair and lifeless, dimmed blue eyes.    
  
        Leslie's eyes opened as well, he looked at the woman and hope filled his eyes. She slowly began approaching them, her eyes were evil towards Mobius, a glare in them as she stalked up. "You." She growled.    
  
        Mobius threw Leslie aside and used both hands to grip his gun. "Stop. Now." He growled, his hands were shaking a little. Ruvik darted down and grabbed Leslie, pulling him away from the two and holding him close. The trio watched the ghost and the evil man.    
  
        She stopped walking when she was only a few feet from the man and glared dark. Her pale and dirty hands gripped the mans neck, he choked, falling to his knees and getting purple in the face. He fell to the ground after a moment. The woman towered over him, she began to fade. One thing was said from her before Mobius died...   
  
                "I'll see you in hell. You will not get away with harming my  _son_ !!" she shouted, before completely fading away, leaving the three of them with widened eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, sorry >~<]

Sebastian's eyes were completely wide as he looked where the woman stood. "Wh-What..?" He stuttered, Leslie's eyes were just as wide, blood was streaming down his head, he was badly bruised and covered in cuts. 

"M-M-My mother...?" Leslie teared up, looking up. Confusion, fear, devastation and sadness all mixed into the single look he gave Sebastian as tears ran down his cheeks. 

"I don't know whats going on entirely, but we need to leave. Now." Ruvik spoke up. "We can re-think this all later." Ruvik said and picked up the small albino, whos eyes were open and depressed filled. He curled up into Ruvik and stayed quiet. They all quickly ran out of the building and out a different way. Thankfully, there wasn't anything there to get in the way of their escape. They ran up to the entrance where the car was.

Joseph and Jack stood side by side, some blood was on Joseph's pale skin, which sent fear through Sebastian, but he felt relieved that they were all safe. Sebastian and Joseph hugged while Jack helped getting Leslie into the backseat. Ruvik sat down first, then carefully easing Leslie down, keeping his head up and tending to his wounds carefully. 

Joseph got into the passenger seat, while Sebastian got in the driver seat. Jack was knelt beside Ruvik and Leslie, helping to tend to the wounds. The only ones majorly injured were Ruvik and Leslie. The car ride home was silent, no one spoke a word the entire way...


	47. Chapter 47

        Once they arrived back at the house, Ruvik carefully carried Leslie upstairs to his room. He sat Leslie down on his desk chair and undressed him, stopping to see if Leslie was uncomfortable. He wasn't, and instead quietly let Ruvik clean and bandage his cuts. In the end, Leslie's left leg was bruised, his entire chest was bandaged, a bandage around his head, and almost both his arms in bandages. Ruvik leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Leslie's lips, which seemed to clam him down a little.    
  
        After pulling away from the kiss, Ruvik got Leslie dressed in a large hoodie and sweat pants. He gave a gentle kiss to his forehead, mumbling an "I love you," to him and picking him up. He climbed the short staircase/ladder to Leslie's bed and gently laid him down. He looked at Ruvik, staring into his eyes for a moment before giving a small smile.    
  
        "I love you too..." he said gently.    
  
        Ruvik gave a soft chuckle and got down from his bed carefully. He walked out of the room, closing the door quietly and going back downstairs. It wasn't till he relaxed his muscles, that the pain in his shoulder hit him again. He winced, gripping his shoulder as he walked down to the others. Sebastian was cleaning the blood from Joseph's face, checking him for wounds while Jack stood by the window, looking out to make sure no one had followed them.    
  
        "Is everyone safe?" Ruvik spoke up. Jack pulled away from the window for a moment and looked at them.    
  
        "I'm alright." Jack said and looked over at Sebastian and Joseph.    
  
        "I'm okay," Sebastian said. "Joseph has a few minor cuts and bruises, but he'll be okay." Sebastian mumbled and kissed Joseph's forehead gently when he was all cleaned up. "How's Leslie?" He asked.    
  
        Ruvik walked over to the medical kit. He pulled off the right side of his coat, letting his right arm and shoulder be visible. "He's okay. I took care of his wounds and helped him to bed. He's sleeping fine." Ruvik stated, putting small amounts of rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. He cleaned around his knife wound, not directly on it however.    
  
        Jack let out a sigh of exhaustion as he looked out the window for a while longer. "We're safe, they aren't following us." he said and pulled away from it. "I'm gonna head home." He said and walked over to Sebastian, holding his hand out. "You guys take care of each other okay?" He said.    
  
        Sebastian smiled at him, reaching his hand out and shaking his hand. "I appreciate all that you've done for us, Jack. We wont forget it." He said and let go. Jack nodded to them in respect before walking out. Once he'd left, silence fell upon the three.   
  
        Joseph stood up from the stool and picked up a small towel and got it wet. He wiped his face gently and looked at them. "Leslie is safe, right?" He asked.    
  
        Ruvik nodded his head in response and continued to bandage himself up. "I made sure he'll be okay. He needs all the rest he can get." Ruvik mumbled and got it bandaged.    
  
        Sebastian looked at him, glaring a little, but sighed. "How did my son fall in love with you?" He asked, but Joseph slapped his shoulder, giving him a look. He huffed, turning back to look at Ruvik.    
  
        He was smiling a little, which was something the two hadn't seen before. "I wasn't supposed to," he answered. "Mobius, STEM, that whole company had taken my life from me. I got out when I could, and as a result I had to hide and create a new life." He said. "I saw Leslie in the library, I wasn't supposed to talk to him, but I couldn't help myself..." He said.    
  
        "You do realize that I can and will shoot you right here and right now?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms.    
  
_"Sebastian!_ " Joseph hissed, looking at him with a glare. He didn't respond to Joseph's glare, instead keeping his look on Ruvik. He frowned a little, looking at Ruvik as well. "What he means to say, is that the situation is a little odd. Leslie might not know entirely that you feel that way towards him," He said.    
  
        Ruvik shook his head after a moment. "I know how Leslie feels for me," He stated. "While I understand Leslie is still young, I can't stop my feelings for him." He said. "I love him."    
  
        Sebastian glared at him. "I don't like you. No matter what. But if you really make Leslie this happy.... then..." he trialed off and sighed. "I'll accept you a little. You'd better be prepared to do as much as you can to earn my trust." he said.    
  
        Joseph looked at him. "I might not be Leslie's parent at all, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you do anything even sort of harmful towards Leslie. He's precious to me, and I can, and will, harm you if you think about hurting him." He said with a glare.    
  
        Ruvik smiled at the two of them. "That will never happen... I haven't felt this strongly towards someone before, romantically." He said. "You don't have to worry about me hurting Leslie. I'll care for him and treasure him. I'll ensure he's safe and happy." Ruvik swore.    
  
        The two were silent for some time, before nodding their heads. "Alright." Joseph spoke up. "But before we let you continue to be around him, we need to have a talk." Joseph lead the two to the couch. He sat Ruvik across from them, and took a seat beside Sebastian. "There are a few rules we need to lay down, before we'll let you see Leslie after this."    
  
        Ruvik simply smiled at them. "I'm prepared to obey  _each_ and  _every_ one of them if it mean's being with Leslie."


	48. Chapter 48

        After a solid 2 hours of discussing terms and such with Ruvik about seeing Leslie and being with him, they finally came to the agreement that Ruvik was allowed to come over and be with Leslie. Of course stuff like sex was not going to happen until Leslie was completely of age, but Ruvik didn't care about that. He only cared about being able to hold the precious albino he's come to love in his arms.    
  
        Once they were finished, Joseph and Sebastian laid down on the couch together to get some sleep. Ruvik, not wanting to be awkward and around them whilst they slept, walked up to Leslie's room to check on him. He walked in quietly, listening to hear if the albino was awake or sleeping. He closed the door behind him, hearing Leslie's breathing, heavy and slow, told him he was sleeping.    
  
        He quietly walked over to Leslie's artistic desk, just below his bed and took a seat in the comfortable chair. He looked at all the projects he'd worked on, there were drawings of him, of Sebastian, of Joseph and some self portraits. They were all equally beautiful and almost to-the-detail, but it was visible that Leslie spent more time on the ones of others, then the ones of himself. It brought a smile to Ruvik's scarred face as he looked through them.    
  
        He was interrupted from looking through his art when he heard noises from above. Leslie was moving around in his bed and making his usual small noises that made Ruvik happy. He moved from under the desk and lightly climbed the ladder/steps to his bed. He looked at Leslie lovingly, reaching his scarred hand out and gently rubbing his soft, pale cheek. "Beautiful..." He said quietly. Leslie looked relaxed at Ruvik's touch, which brought even more happiness to Ruvik.    
  
        After a solid 10 minutes, Leslie began to wake up. He didn't move, but his eyes slowly opened and were looking around. They looked at Ruvik, and became visibly very happy. He slowly sat up, still keeping Ruvik's hand on his cheek and placing his cold and pale hand over Ruvik's. "H-Hey." He smiled at him. "How long h-have you been there?" He asked.    
  
        "Not long." Ruvik hummed and gently stroked his cheek. "How do you feel?" he asked.    
  
        "I-I'm still in a little pain, but I definitely feel better." He said. "Wh-Where are dad and Joseph?" he asked.    
  
        "They're downstairs, sleeping." He said. "I... have something to tell you, Ruvik smiled.    
  
        "Wh-What is it?" Leslie asked curiously as he stretched a little, testing where his pain was and wasn't.    
  
        "It took time, of course, but I've gotten Sebastian's trust to be with you and around you." Ruvik smiled. Leslie's eyes went wide.    
  
        "Wh-What? Really?!" he grinned widely, that smile brought double happiness to Ruvik as he nodded in response. Leslie leaned forward and pulled Ruvik into a hug. "I-I'm h-happy..." Leslie smiled, tears streaming down. He could now finally be happy, he had his dad, his dad was happy, and now he had someone else to look out for each other with. What more could Leslie ask for...?


	49. Chapter 49

        After their nap, Joseph and Sebastian woke up. They held each other while they slept, which helped getting healed up more _[+hold to heal partner]_ . They moved from the couch and stood up. They walked upstairs to Leslie's room, smiling a little at the sight of Leslie and Ruvik hugging. The two pulled away, blushing a little that they'd seen them being affectionate.    
  
        Leslie giggled and smiled at Sebastian. "Th-Thank you... all of you... for not giving up on me...." Leslie said. Ruvik reached out and helped get Leslie down from his bed. Once he was standing on his own, he was immediate to hug Sebastian and Joseph as tight as he could. "Th-Thank you... Thank you..." He teared up.    
  
        Once he pulled away, they all looked at each other. "I'm so glad you're safe Leslie..." Joseph said and kissed his head. "Sebastian and Ruvik both fought so hard to make sure that you'd be safe..." He said. "We all did... you're very important Leslie, don't ever forget that." Joseph said.    
  
        Tears spilled past his eyes as he began to cry. "I-I wont... I promise I'll never forget it..." he said. He hugged Sebastian and Joseph again tightly, but opened his arm to Ruvik, who was hesitant, but stepped into the hug as well.    
  
        They all pulled away this time. "Get some more rest, Leslie. You've been through a lot and your body needs healing." Sebastian said and rubbed Leslie's head gently, who giggled in response and smiled.    
  
        "I-I will, you guys all sleep too..." He said. He hugged the two one more time before they left. He turned to Ruvik, looking up at him and hugging him gently. "Thank you Ruvik... for all you did...." he said and leaned up, kissing his cheek.    
  
        Ruvik didn't move as he did, instead smiling softly. He chuckled a little, leaning down and gently kissing the albinos forehead. "I'll continue doing so till the day I die... you're precious, Leslie." He hummed, making Leslie giggle again. Ruvik smiled, seeing the smile on his face brought him happiness. He carefully carried Leslie to the top of the bed and laid him down.    
  
        He laid beside the smol bean, and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Leslie." He said gently.    
  
        "I love you too, Ruvik." Leslie responded.    
  
        The two held each other in silence, both drifting to sleep peacefully...


	50. Chapter 50

        When Leslie woke up, the first thing he noticed was the lack of his partner in bed. It made him pout a little, but he sat up in bed. He tested a little to see where his pain was and found only his leg hurt when it was moved. He sighed a little and climbed out of bed, walking over to his closet and pulling out the biggest things he had. It resulted with a large long sleeve and black sweat pants. He was satisfied with how they felt on him.   
  
        He walked downstairs, smelling the amazing scent of cooking. It brought a smile to his face as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking into the kitchen and at his family. He saw Sebastian sitting at the table, coffee in front of him and a smile on his face, Ruvik was seated beside him and talking to Sebastian, whilst at the stove, Joseph was cooking them breakfast. It made him smile widely at the sight, but before he could call out to them, he saw something. But before he could act on it, time froze, the world froze.  
  
        In the corner of the room, there she stood, his mother. Her original pale, bloody and terrifying feature wasn't what he saw. Instead, she had gorgeously straightened hair, it was so blonde it was almost white. Her dull blue eyes were now the most happy filled blue, shining bright like her smile. Her skin was pale, almost white, but was definitely darker then the albino. She reached her hand down gently and cupped Leslie's cheek. "My son.... I love you so much...." she whispered and kissed his head gently. "Don't ever forget that..." She said. Leslie teared up a little.  
  
        "I love you too mom..." Leslie said softly as a tear rolled down. She wiped it gently, continuing to hold his cheek and pulling away. She slowly vanished in a bright light, she was free, and at rest. The world unfroze, time went on and he turned to look at his family.   
  
        Sebastian smiled widely, "Good morning Leslie!" He said and stood up. He walked over to his son and reached his hand out, gently cupping Leslie's cheek. "My son, I love you so much..." Sebastian said and kissed his head. "Don't ever forget that." He said.   
  
        Leslie's eyes went wide a little, but more happiness and emotion filled him. He giggled softly and hugged him tightly as a tear fell down. "I love you too dad..." he said.   
  
        The two walked over to the island kitchen and sat down with Ruvik, who leaned down and gave a gentle kiss on Leslie's cheek. Joseph brought them breakfast and they all sat down to enjoy their breakfast. _One, big, happy family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, my amazing angels, concludes The Evil Within Our house. To those who've read it, who've commented, all the amazing stuff you've given this story, thank you, you're all so amazing and you've brought me to tears, made me happy and helped my motivation. Now, it's over. Here's the end to it, but this will not be all you see from me <3


End file.
